


The Taloa Omega

by acklesbbykate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Backwards Werewolves, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Bestiality, Bloodplay, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Breeding Kink, Come Marking, Comeplay, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Dancing, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Flashbacks, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Frottage, Grinding, Hallucinations, Hand Feeding, Illnesses, Intimacy, Kissing, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Orgies, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Rape Aftermath, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Sibling Incest, Squirting, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickling, Top Benny Lafitte, Top Dean, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports, Werewolves, free love, marking territory, presenting, primal instincts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 68,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesbbykate/pseuds/acklesbbykate
Summary: It had been years since Dean's mother, Mary, passed and the Taloa Pack still hadn't found an omega to replace her. Omegas were rare and hard to find. They were meant to be cherished and protected. They were the glue that held a pack together. When the Taloa pack finds their omega, she is scared and helpless, injured and malnourished, and starved for true affection after being abducted and badly abused by a rebel alpha. Dean and the Taloa wolves help Willa heal, and she discovers just what it means to be part of a pack like theirs. A brutal winter is creeping in, bringing its own problems, when the rebel alpha comes back for Willa. The pack decides to take matters into their own paws and hunt down the lone wolf, but when tragedy strikes and the pack is attacked and one of their best fighters injured, they realize the lone wolf they were after may not be as alone as they thought. Willa is hell-bent on keeping her new pack safe and finding her place with them, and with Willa in their midst the pack has more drive than ever to combat Nature and Nemeses and come out on top. The Taloa pack will need to draw on their strength, cunning, perseverance, and ultimately their love for each other and their new omega to make it to spring.





	1. The Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on my new [Tumblr](http://acklesbbykate3178.tumblr.com)! There are pictures of the wolves, and I post updates for this fic as well as other cool stuff! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I'm super excited about this fic. It's my first foray into a multi-chapter beast. I wanted to drop a few notes up here to give general info about the AU.
> 
> Taloa is a Choctaw Indian word that means sing. The other pack in the story is the Lusa Oka Pack. Lusa Oka is Choctaw and means black water.
> 
> In this 'verse all wolf packs are made up of mostly alphas, with several mated beta pairs, and one omega. Omegas are rare.
> 
> The wolves are essentially eternal; they don't age past maturity and they can live for as long as they are not severely harmed. It takes a lot to harm them to the point of death. Maturity is different for each wolf. Until Maturity they _must_ shift to human on every full moon. *This is what I meant in the tags by Backwards Werewolves* After maturity they aren’t forced to shift. They can always shift back and forth easily and they can shift at any time.
> 
> The concept of nudity doesn't exist.
> 
> In wolf form, they communicate telepathically. You'll find those words in **_bold italic font_**.
> 
> Please heed the tags. There are lots of kinky things happening in this story, as well as some things that could potentially be triggering. Otherwise...ENJOY :)

The morning was cool, a reminder that a cold, hard winter was well on its way to the Colorado plains. Dean’s tongue fell out the side of his mouth as he sat on his favorite rock at the top of a hill overlooking the full expanse of the Taloa Pack territory. He loved having a quiet moment every morning while the pack was still waking up to just take it all in. As the Taloa Pack’s High Alpha, he rarely had much time to himself, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He genuinely loved his pack. They weren’t just his friends and family, they were his lifeblood, what kept him going every day.

His ears pricked forward as he heard movement in the valley below. He smiled as he saw the pack begin leaving their dens. Every morning, every Taloa wolf would meet there in the valley and spend time together-talking, playing, cuddling in the sun. The most important part of the morning though was scent bonding as a pack. It was central to the well-being of every pack-every wolf-to have that scent remain vibrant. It was vital, though, for the Taloa alphas. Without an omega in their pack since Dean’s mother, Mary, passed, the alphas’ base instincts and hormones were at odds, leaving them feeling abandoned and lonely. Starting every morning by scent-bonding with the full pack kept that part of them more at ease.

Dean hopped off his rock and loped down the hill, giving a soft howl as he neared his pack. His voice, low and deep, was answered with a chorus of happy yips, barks, and howls. Pack members danced around him as he joined them, the excited energy of a brand new morning heavy in the atmosphere. He stopped in the center, his family surrounding him, and lifted his head to the sky, closing his eyes and howling long and joyful. One by one, the other wolves followed suit until all twenty-five voices were calling out together. When they tapered off, Dean shook, his tawny colored fur rustling in the cool air.

 ** _Oof!_** Dean grunted when a pup-Krissy, he noticed-slammed into him. He fell, letting the pup play-attack him. He yipped and growled as she pounced and snapped. Most alphas, especially in a more traditional pack, wouldn’t let anyone-even pups, even playing-get them on their back. But the Taloa pack were a laid back bunch, and Dean loved rough-housing with the pups. The betas spent time teaching them how to fight and protect themselves and each other, but that didn’t mean Dean couldn’t get down in the dirt with them too.

 ** _Dean, tell us the story of Taloa again!_** Krissy cocked her head, peering down at Dean, her honey colored eyes an exact match to her father, Gabriel’s. She wagged her tail as she let him back up, always hopeful to hear her favorite story. She had heard it so many times she could tell it herself, but hearing it from her High Alpha was always a welcome treat.

The only other pups in the pack, Alfie and Lucas, meandered over towards Dean as he sat down and beckoned them all closer. A few adults choose to lay alongside the pups and listen, but others gave them some space so they could talk and scent with each other. Sam picked Krissy up by the scruff of her neck, laying down and dropping her between his front paws so she could cuddle against his chest as she listened. Dean crouched low to be level with the pups as he began the story he’d told time and time again, the origin of Taloa.

 ** _Millennia ago, the Heavens looked down on the Earth and saw how sad and lonely She was. He saw the oceans, full of Her tears; Her great plain, bare and empty. He had been with the Earth for eons, and loved Her dearly. He couldn’t stand seeing His beautiful mate so distraught, so He gave Her a gift to lift Her spirits and give Her life vitality again. He gave Her…_** Dean paused and the pups all leaned forward in unison, hanging on his words.

 ** _Pups!_** Dean exclaimed, thumping his tail on the ground. The rapid movement of the pups own little tails kicked up dust behind them.

**_The Earth was so happy with Her gift, promising the Heavens that when each pup had grown and lived a long and happy life with Her, She would send them back to Him. The Heavens accepted Her promise, and then delivered to Her the first pups. There were alphas, strong and protective. There were omegas, gentle and nurturing. And there were betas, kind and hardworking._ **

**_As the Earth grew older, Her great plane split. Her pups were separated into smaller packs. She watched them struggle for survival. When She called to Her mate, asking for help to protect Her pups, the Heavens told Her He would grant each new pack a small gift. He would give them something to help them survive. One pack He gave the gift of white fur, so they would blend with the snow. Another He gave the gift of speed, so they would be able to outrun the hunters. When all other packs were gifted and only one remained, the Heavens and Earth could only stare in wonder. What could They possibly gift the last pack? They seemed to already have everything they need._ **

**_The Earth decided She would grant the last gift: Taloa, the gift of song. She gifted the final pack the most beautiful voices in all the land so that they would sing praises to the Heavens for all that He had done for wolf-kind._** Dean sat back on his haunches and howled a short, sweet song to the sky. The pups, who hadn’t reached the age where their full howl would develop, yipped and trilled beside him. Dean looked back down at them with a smile.  
**_And that, little pups, is the story of Taloa._** He leaned down and nuzzled Alfie, who was leaning against his leg, scenting into his cream colored fur. Then he turned to Lucas and did the same, his hazel eyes somber as he scented his High Alpha back. Then Dean turned to Sam and Krissy, nipping at her ear gently before licking her face and nuzzling against her cheek. He nuzzled Sammy’s muzzle then watched as Sam let Krissy groom him for a few moments before she went to play with the other pups.

When the pups scampered off, Dean watching them affectionately, an older gray wolf sat down beside him. Dean turned and head-butted the old-timer.

**_Hey Bobby. You listen to the story again?_ **

**_You tell it just like your mama used to,_** Bobby grumbled.

 ** _She would be proud of you Dean,_** came a voice from Bobby’s other side. Dean peered around him to see Bobby’s mate, Ellen, approaching. He woofed at her quietly, thanking her for the compliment. Ellen and Bobby may have been one of the pack’s Beta pairs, but they were always more like family to John and Mary, and thus to Sam and Dean as well. He gave his surrogate aunt a gentle lick on her light gray muzzle before trotting off to see his way around the pack.

He stopped where Gabriel and Krissy were wrestling in the grass. When their twin pairs of golden eyes looked up at him, he let out a playful rumble and dropped down to his front paws, his tail high in the air. He wagged it playfully when Gabe and Krissy dropped into the same position. With a wink at the pup, Dean launched at Gabe, tackling him to the ground. They wrestled for a few minutes until Dean had the smaller honey colored wolf pinned and his teeth against his throat. He let Gabe up and gave him a nuzzle to show it was all in jest, then let Krissy get back to play-fighting with her father.

Dean trotted up to a group of his pack-mates, all lying around chatting and enjoying the cool morning. Becky, Alfie and Lucas’s mother, was chatting with Donna, Krissy’s mother and Gabe’s adorable mate. Jody, one of the pack Alphas, was lying next to Donna, her eyes closed and head resting on her crossed front legs. The two were very close and tended to stick near each other. Chuck, Becky’s mate, a small copper colored beta with blue eyes, was laughing at something Lucifer, affectionately called Luci, said to Crowley. He stopped to give licks and nuzzles to all nine of them in turn before moving on.

He grinned when he saw Garth and Ash chasing Jo and Alex. Ash and Jo were siblings, and Ellen and Bobby’s pups. Jo and Alex changed direction when they saw Dean watching them and bounded up to him, ducking behind him for protection from the older males. Even though both Jo and Alex were alphas, they loved to give chase from the two playful betas. He playfully growled at Ash and Garth when they approached, then gave a happy woof at them.

 ** _Dean-O!_** Ash pawed at Dean’s muzzle in their usual greeting. Dean pawed back then did the same to Garth. He turned to Jo and Alex and wagged his tail. The two ladies moved closer, nuzzling into their Alpha’s neck, scenting him lovingly. He rumbled a low, happy growl, gently grooming Jo’s cream colored fur then Alex’s dark brown fur. Grooming was something that only happened between mates, or parents and pups, which is why the pack’s five beta pairs would only be seen grooming their mates and pups. As with most packs, the Taloa alphas all acted as each other’s mates, and as their High Alpha’s mates, especially while there was no pack omega.

Dean gave the ladies one last nuzzle, then made his way over to where his brother and father were lying in the shade of a large Oak tree. Dean playfully sat on Sam’s side and grinned happily down at him, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.

 ** _Ugh, Dean! Get your fat Alpha ass off of me, you overgrown pup!_** Sam struggled to push his brother off. The chocolate colored wolf was taller and broader, and it didn’t take much to pull out from under his older brother. Dean laughed as Sam stood up, head-butting him playfully.

 ** _Aw, Sammy. I love you too!_** Sam growled and swatted at Dean before shaking out his fur. John chuckled behind them and shook his head.

**_Gee, someone see’s y’all fighting like that, they may think you’re brothers or something._ **

**_You’re just jealous old man,_** Dean said with a wink. He gave his father an affectionate head-butt too. He got one back, then John nodded his head towards where Sam was watching, tail gently thumping the grass as it wagged.

Dean turned to see another of his alpha pack-mates, Kate, approaching. He and John both moved to sit beside Sam, their tails’ movement nearly syncing with Sam’s. They watched Kate as she made her way to them. She was by far one of the most beautiful wolves in the pack. Thick golden fur, bright blue eyes, small but thick build. She was always mistaken from a distance as an omega until you got close enough to smell her.

And what an attractive smell it was, like a burning Hickory tree, smoky and sweet. All three of the males were watching with varying degrees of arousal tingeing their scents. When she approached she smiled and wagged her tail.

**_Has anyone ever told y’all how intimidating it is to see all three of you together like that?_ **

Dean chuckled. **_Intimidating? How so?_**

**_One of you is the tallest wolf in the pack physically, one of you exudes power that comes from having been a previous High Alpha, and the other you can tell from ten miles away IS a High Alpha. All three of you are dark in color, and all three of you have bright green eyes that you can see from a distance. It’s eerie._ **

**_I can see how that could intimidate someone,_** John said with a smirk.

Kate smirked back at the older wolf and growled low in her throat. She slinked up to the John and rubbed under his muzzle, flicking her tail seductively. She did the same to Dean, then Sam, before stalking off further into the bushes. She peeked over her shoulder at them then kept going, her fur seeming to glimmer as she began to shift into her human form. Both John and Sam followed after her, their scents flaring with excitement, both beginning the shift as well. Dean shook his head slowly and smiled, knowing he was missing on a fun morning with the tree of them, but also knowing he needed to finish his morning rounds and get started on the rest of the day. He left Kate in the capable and frustratingly talented hands of his father and brother.

He made his way over to where the last three alpha females were sitting, watching as Crowley and Luci tussled in the grass. He sat next to them and smiled.

**_Mornin’ ladies._ **

**_Good morning, Alpha,_** they said in unison.

 ** _That was disgustingly cheesy; I can’t believe we just did that._** Meg rolled her eyes and curled her lip. Dean laughed and admitted it was pretty cringe worthy.

 ** _But also adorable to see three of the packs most powerful females act so demure._** He laughed harder at the three matching bitch-faces he got for that remark. Abaddon, Abby as she went by most days, dropped the face first and gave Dean a gentle lick to his muzzle. Rowena followed her lead, giving Dean a gentle groom on his ears as well. Meg still looked unimpressed, but then that was par for the course as far as Meg was concerned. When Dean whined at her softly and wagged his tail, she sighed and nuzzled up to him. She wasn’t always the most affectionate, but she always made sure to give her High Alpha some love.

**_It never ceases to amaze me how easily you can get past all that beautiful, thorny pain and straight to her heart._ **

Dean grinned and looked behind him at where Castiel, a lithe black wolf, sat with his head lying across the back of a smaller, blonde wolf’s, Claire. Castiel and Claire had always been close. Claire didn’t have a father figure, and Cas took to her as such as soon as she was born. Claire’s mate, Charlie, was lying beside her, like always. As a newly mated beta couple, they weren’t ever far from each other’s sides. Castiel smiled and wagged his tail gently. Dean glanced back at Meg as she barked a soft laugh.

 ** _You feeling left out, Clarence?_** She questioned with her usual sarcastic tone.

**_Always, Meghara._ **

**_It’s Meg. Why do you insist on calling me that?_** Meg growled.

 ** _Why do you insist on calling me ‘Clarence’?_** Cas replied indifferently, his voice naturally rough and deep. Claire rolled her eyes and pushed Cas over, getting up to go chase her mate around the valley.

 ** _You two act like you don’t love each other, but we all know you do._** Abby smirked and shook her bright auburn coat, trotting over to join the wrestle match. Dean nodded in agreement, pushing Meg closer to Cas. He passed by, giving Cas a quick groom and loving nuzzle. He and Cas had always been close, but lately, he was seeing a lot of bonding happening between Cas and Meg. He couldn’t be happier, so he always encouraged it. Once he saw Meg lean against Cas, her black coat blending with his, he turned to hunt down the last two pack-mates he hadn’t said good morning to yet.

He saw Cain laying on a rock watching over everything, just as Dean had done this morning. As the oldest wolf in the pack, Cain tended to just sit back and observe during times like this. He watched as Dean ambled closer then hopped off his rock to greet him. Dean lowered his head slightly in a show of respect to his elder. Most High Alphas would never lower their head to another wolf, even an elder, but Dean respected Cain explicitly.

**_Hello Dean. Making your morning rounds?_ **

**_Yes, sir,_** Dean said as he nuzzled against Cain’s cheek, under his ear. He gently groomed the older wolf’s ears, wagging his tail slowly. Cain smiled and groomed the fur at the nape of Dean’s neck, just the way he knew Dean liked. The two spent many a night under the stars grooming each other this way after mating. Cain didn’t mate with many wolves anymore, and when he did, it was usually just to scratch the itch or even to reaffirm his dominance. With Dean, it was always more like ‘making love’, as cliché as the phrase was. He’d always had a special spot for Dean, even before he took over as High Alpha when John stepped down.

Cain nipped once at the back of Dean’s neck before nudging him forward. **_Go ahead and finish your rounds, Dean. I’m going to go help Abby give Luci and Crowley a little lesson in wrestling._** He grinned.

Dean grinned back. **_Yes, sir._** He watched Cain lope into the ongoing play-fight then turned to look for Benny.

Unsurprisingly, he saw him by the pond, sitting quietly in human form, fishing pole in hand. He had a large cooler beside him to put any fish he caught for the packs reserves. Benny loved fishing, so he was always in charge of keeping the fish reserves up. They were keeping a higher number now that winter was coming so this was where Benny would be found most early mornings.

Dean approached quietly, his paws silent on the ground so as not to scare away the fish. When he made it to Benny’s side, he nipped at his naked thigh gently, looking up at him.

Benny grinned and ran a big hand over Dean’s soft tawny coat. “Hey, Cher.” Dean shivered from a combination of the thick Cajun accent and the feel of Benny’s fingers brushing through his fur.

Dean woofed softly and licked Benny’s hand. Then he laid beside him and rested his head on the Cajun’s tree trunk of a thigh. He stared up at him adoringly. Dean and Benny had had a special bond ever since Dean found him at a Meet many years ago. The big tawny wolf with the pretty blue eyes had been all alone, the other wolves at the Meet leaving the shy stranger to hide in the shadows. Benny had found himself in the Colorado plains near the Rocky Mountains after the High Alpha of his previous pack in Louisiana had chased him away for being ‘too big’. Benny had confided that he was sure the High Alpha was intimidated by Benny’s size and was afraid of Benny trying to challenge him for the pack. Dean had seen instantly that Benny, even though he was alpha, was uninterested in being a High Alpha. He was laid back and tender. He would fight with and for his pack, but only when there was no other way to solve a dispute. Dean had fallen for the gentle giant immediately.

“What ya thinkin’ down there, Cher?” Benny kept gently stroking Dean’s ears. Dean sighed happily and closed his eyes, content to lay there with the warm sun beating on his back and the cool breeze rustling his fur. Benny let him rest as he went back to fishing.

After a couple of hours, Benny finished and set his pole aside. He shook Dean awake from his nap and ruffled his ears. “I’mma take these fish to the Pack Den. Then I was thinkin’ I’d like to run perimeter with ya. Sound good, little wolf?” Dean nodded and nuzzled Benny before getting up and stretching. Benny hoisted his gear and the cooler up into his arms and carried them toward the Pack Den, Dean following behind.

Ellen and Bobby were at the door to the Pack Den in human form, holding it open and waiting to help Benny. The Pack Den was one of the only things in their territory that was ‘man made’. The pack, long ago, had designed and built it. It was a den built into the side of the mountain where they stored their supplies of food and anything that was considered ‘human’. They had fishing gear, weapons, clothing, blankets, medicine, basic things to cook with in a small kitchen, even some cots. There were various things that some of the pack mates had brought when they joined, or things collected over the years. It all stayed protected in the Pack Den.

There were many smaller dens along the two mountains that blocked in the Taloa pack’s territory. Five of them were for the beta pairs in the pack. Another was a kind of medical den where Rowena and Meg, the two most skillful at healing, would take care of anyone who needed medical attention, like when a pup was being delivered. There was Dean’s den, a large one specifically for the High Alpha. It was rare that Dean had it to himself, though. He enjoyed sleeping in the company of other pack-mates. Then there were several other dens used by the other alphas.

Benny handed off the fishing gear and cooler to Ellen and Bobby and thanked them, then turned to Dean and immediately shifted. He shook out his tawny coat, the color nearly matching Dean’s own. Then he nuzzled Dean affectionately.

**_Hey, Cher._ **

**_Benny!_** Dean murmured happily as he nuzzled Benny back, tail wagging slowly. **_Let’s go for a run before we walk the perimeter._** Dean grinned and took off, running for the thick forest that filled the other half of the pack territory. He could hear Benny loping up behind him. It didn’t take long before he caught up. Dean had been surprised the first time he learned just how fast the larger wolf could move.

They ran side by side, ducking under low hanging branches and jumping over fallen logs. They only stopped when they reached the corner where the mountain met the edge of the forest. This was the Northwest corner of pack territory. They collapsed next to each other in the cool shade of the mountain and trees and looked out to the stretch of plains outside their land. There were deer munching on grass and rabbits darting to and fro; birds flying in the sky, calling out as they swooped low.

 ** _I see this all the time, but it’s just as striking and breathtaking every time._** Dean sighed happily and laid his head on Benny’s front legs. Benny smiled and started grooming Dean’s head and ears, a low, happy rumble vibrating in his throat at having his Alpha - his mate - beside him.

 ** _Ya never told me what ya were thinkin’ of earlier, while I was fishin’. Ya had this look on your face, just lookin’ up at me all lovin’-like. I’d sure like to know._** Benny smiled down at Dean and licked a long stripe up the back of Dean’s neck. Dean smiled, still looking out at the view in front of them.

 ** _I was thinking about the Meet, where I found you. Ya know, just reminiscing._** He rolled onto his back, holding Benny’s face between his paws and looking up at the beautiful blue eyes staring back at him. **_Sometimes I forget there was ever a time you weren’t part of the pack,_** he said softly.

Benny pressed his muzzle against Dean’s and whispered, **_Shift with me, love._** The air around them seemed to tense and thicken as they focused their energy into the shift. When Dean opened his eyes again, he was holding Benny’s very human face with his own very human hands.

Benny immediately lowered his head and pressed his lips to Dean’s. Dean wrapped his arms around Benny and held on tight as he sat up. The Cajun sat with his back against the cool surface of the mountain wall and kissed Dean with everything he had. He held his cheek with one hand while the other rubbed a path down to his hip, gripping it tight and pulling it flush to his. He could feel Dean’s cock, already hard, curving up towards the soft skin of his belly. He could smell the musky scent of Dean’s arousal on the air. He ground his hips up lightly, feeling the tug of his own cock, hard and leaking, against Dean’s.

Dean gasped into Benny’s kiss and slid one hand down to hold their dicks together, stroking slowly, as he used his other hand to drag the hand Benny had against his cheek down to his mouth. He watched Benny’s face with hooded eyes as he sucked the first two thick fingers into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around them, getting them good and wet before guiding them down to his ass.

Benny growled softly and took possession of Dean’s mouth with his own again as he gently ran the tip of a wet finger against Dean’s entrance. He flicked his tongue against the roof of Dean’s mouth at the same time that he slid that finger inside Dean’s tight, hot hole. Dean’s moan made Benny’s cock throb. He slowly pumped the slick finger in and out of Dean’s body, circling it, opening Dean up until he knew he could slip the second spit-slick finger in as well.

When he finally did, Dean whimpered and ground down on Benny’s fingers, the feeling lighting him up from the inside out. Benny’s fingers scissored and circled, thrust and slid. Every other swipe of the thick, callused fingers was bumping Dean’s prostate, causing him to buck and moan.

Dean slid both hands into Benny’s hair and gripped hard, riding his fingers slowly, never breaking eye contact. He panted and gasped and moaned, the sounds seeming loud in the quiet of the still morning. When Benny’s fingers pulled out, Dean’s hole clenched at the empty feeling, but when Benny spit in his hand and used it to slick his cock up, Dean knew the empty feeling wouldn’t last long.

At the slide of Benny’s cockhead against his ass, a quiet “Yes” slipped from Dean’s lips. Benny held Dean’s hips and slowly, so, so slowly guided him down on his dick. Dean pressed his forehead to Benny’s when he was fully seated, the base of Benny’s cock snug against his ass. His heart beat fast as he sat still and waited for his body to get used to the burn and stretch of Benny being inside him.

When Dean felt his body fully relax and the sting let up, he slowly lifted his hips, Benny’s cock dragging back out of his body. He moved just as slow back down again once he felt the head of Benny’s cock tug at his rim.

They rocked gently together, Dean’s hands in Benny’s hair, Benny holding Dean close while stroking his cock at the same pace as their lazy grinds. They stole kisses between moans and gasps until Dean came with a low shout, his head thrown back, shooting stripes of white up Benny’s stomach and chest. The rhythmic clenching of Dean’s channel triggered Benny’s own orgasm. His knot popped past Dean’s rim and locked them together, and he ground hard against Dean’s ass as he filled him up.

Dean dropped his head down against Benny’s shoulder and nuzzled against his neck, scenting him. He could feel Benny nosing beneath his ear doing the same. The slow stroking of Benny’s hand up and down Dean’s spine was relaxing.

“Je t’aime, Benny,” Dean whispered. He could still remember the day he asked Benny how to say ‘I love you’ in French so that he could say it in the Cajun’s native language the first time he told him.

With a smile Benny responded, “Je t’aime, Dean.”

They stayed curled up together, occasionally exchanging soft whispers, but mostly just content to be in each other’s arms until Benny’s knot went down and he could slip from Dean’s sensitive hole. When they separated, Benny gave Dean one more kiss before dropping down and shifting back to wolf. Dean followed suit, shaking out his fur as he shifted. Then he rubbed his body fully against Benny’s, making sure the other alpha reeked of sex and Dean just as much as Dean reeked of sex and Benny.

 ** _Possessive little thing, aren’t ya Cher?_** Benny just smirked and nipped at Dean’s hip.

Dean laughed softly and nodded. **_C’mon, big guy. Let’s go check our borders. Maybe we’ll find something to eat while we’re at it._**

They trotted along the Northern edge of the perimeter, making sure Dean’s scent as High Alpha was still strong. Anywhere that another smell overpowered Dean’s, he re-marked. When they made it to Northeast corner, they quietly crept into the bushes, stalking a pair of rabbits. Once they caught them and snapped their necks they brought their kill back to the corner where they had stopped.

As the High Alpha, Dean always ate first, even when it was just the two of them, and since it took Dean’s attention and concentration to tear into the meal, it left him vulnerable to have his fresh kill swiped by roaming foxes or wildcats. Benny stood guard while Dean ate. When he finished, they switched and Dean watched over Benny until he finished his meal. They licked each other’s muzzles clean of blood and left their scraps to the scavengers as they padded off to check the Eastern territory line.

They had almost made it to the Southeast corner where forest met mountain when Dean smelled the scent of a stranger on the air. They were there at the thinning tree-line where Dean’s favorite rock sat, overlooking the valley where the dens were. Dean stopped, Benny passing him with his nose to the ground along the border. Dean nipped at his tail and woofed softly, turning his face back up into the air and sniffing again.

He knew Benny picked up on the smell too when his posture changed and he inhaled deeply. When Benny suddenly whined and his tail started wagging hard, Dean could only look at him with an excited expression.

 ** _Dean..._** Benny’s tail wagged harder. Dean couldn’t remember a time when he had seen the calm and laid back wolf so bright eyed and excited.

 ** _I know, Benny. I smell it too._** Dean took another deep breath before whispering reverently,

**_Omega._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on my new [Tumblr](http://acklesbbykate3178.tumblr.com)! I post updates here for this story, as well as "art" (edited pictures) of the wolves that I created!!


	2. Injured Omega

Willa groaned softly when she hit the ground, landing hard on her protruding ribs. She could smell that this land belonged to a pack. Their High Alpha’s scent was as soothing as it was intoxicating. _If I’m going to die, might as well do it where I can smell this nice scent while it’s happening,_ she thought. She moved her head back just enough to look around her, but her vision was swimming. The bleeding cuts all over her body from teeth and claws were dripping and stinging. The patches of skin where her once white fur had been ripped out were throbbing and burning in the hot sun. Her broken back paw ached. 

She could barely make out a rock, the top jutting out over the base, creating a cool shaded spot just big enough to lay in. She grunted and whimpered as she tried to drag herself to it. She managed to just barely get her broken down body in the shade before she dropped her head back into the grass and closed her eyes, her breath hard and fast. The last conscious thought she had was _Alpha’s scent is stronger here,_ before everything faded to black.

*~*~*~*

Dean dropped low to the ground when he saw the tiny Omega fall. He could hear the sounds coming from deep in her chest, whimpers and whines, groans of pain. He knew Benny heard it too when the older wolf choked back an answering whine. 

**_Easy, Benny. She’s obviously been through something horrible. I don’t want to scare her._** Dean gave him a gentle lick. 

When he looked back up at the Omega, she was trying to drag herself underneath his rock. He gave a low warning to Benny, telling him to stay here, then he slowly crept towards her. The closer he got, the more damage he could see on her body. He sniffed the air cautiously; he could still smell her sweet, uniquely Omega scent, but it smelled almost sour now with the pain she was obviously in.

He could see her breathing hard as she closed her eyes. He tried to make his steps a little loud so she could hear him approach, to hopefully not startle her too much, but she didn’t move other than the harsh rise and fall of her ribs as she breathed. He dropped down and belly-crawled until he was close enough to nose at her paw. She still didn’t stir. Panic began to claw at his heart; she should be moving. Dean looked back at Benny and nodded for him to come over.

 ** _I think she’s dying, Benny. We have to get her back to the Pack Den and see if we can patch her up. I know it would be easier to carry her with hands, but…_** Dean looked back down at the Omega, her breaths still coming fast, but already not as strong. **_I don’t to waste the time it will take to get to the den on human legs._**

At Benny’s nod, Dean dropped back down to a crouch right next to the small white wolf. **_Get her on my back, Benny._** Dean nose between her front legs as Benny shifted back to human behind him. Then very gently, Benny picked up the Omega and draped her limp frame, smaller than most wolves, across Dean’s back. Dean stood, surprised at how light the Omega was. He braced as Benny adjusted her body so she wouldn’t fall when Dean was running. With her head hanging beside Dean’s neck and her feet draped on either side, she was as secure as she could be. 

Benny shifted back. **_I’ll flank you so I can see if she starts slipping off or waking up. So far she hasn’t even stirred, Dean._** The concern in his blue eyes exactly matched Dean’s own.

He took a few tentative steps forward, testing how it felt to carry the other wolf across his back. When he felt confident that he could move without shifting her too much, he picked up his pace. He could hear Benny just behind him. The pace was still much slower than they would have usually run, but Dean could only go so fast and still be able to easily navigate around things he normally would have jumped over.

They made it to the edge of the valley without much incident, only having to slow and readjust the Omega when Dean slipped on some dew-damp leaves. Their concern only increased when the Omega still didn’t stir, even with the jostling.

 ** _Run ahead and get the Den open, then find a place to lay her down. I’ll get Meg and Rowena and explain to the pack what’s going on._** Benny ran ahead to the Pack Den, attracting the attention of other pack-mates. He quickly shifted and opened the door to the den just as Dean approached. He lifted the seemingly lifeless wolf from Dean’s back and took her deeper into the den. Dean turned and faced the watching wolves, now seeing every one of his pack’s faces in the group.

 ** _I’m not sure if any of you smelled the wolf we just brought in._** He saw a collective shake of heads. **_She’s an Omega; she is injured-severely-and probably dying. We found her along our border, passed out. We couldn’t just leave her to die. This could be OUR Omega. So, we’ll do everything in our power to save her and heal her. I know you’re all curious, but I need you all to be patient. Now is not the time to see her._**

 ** _I need Meg and Rowena._** He saw the bright red of Rowena’s fur first. **_Rowena, you and Meg go get anything you might need from your medical den and bring it to the Pack Den._** Meg and Rowena both nodded the bounded off towards the medical den. With one last glance at his pack and their varying looks of worry, he turned and made his way back to the den, shifting as he entered. 

“Benny?” He called as walked through the den, glancing into each little room as he passed.

“In the back room, brotha.”

Dean jogged to the back room, one of the largest in the den because it was for the High Alpha. Benny had the Omega laying in a nest of blankets and pillows. Dean could see he had gotten them from all the pack-mates’ rooms.

“I jus’ thought, y’know, if she wakes up, having the smell of a pack might soothe her,” Benny said with a shrug after seeing Dean survey the nest. Just as Dean knelt beside the wolf to check her breathing, he heard the door to the den open and Meg and Rowena walking down the hall. Benny stepped out to meet them, their voices all hushed. When they came into the room, Rowena gasped.

“Oh! The poor dear!” she cooed as she dropped to her knees beside her. Meg set all their supplies down then turned to Dean.

“Okay, hot shot. You and the grizzly bear get on out and let us work. She’s got a lot that needs to be done.”

Dean heard a low growl, not realizing until he was on the receiving end of Meg’s infamous ‘I will stab you in the face’ look, as Cas always called it, that the sound was coming from himself. He blushed and scrubbed a hand across the back of his neck.

“Sorry, Meg. I didn’t mean to. I’ll uh, I’ll just go wait outside then. Let me know if you need anything.” Dean grinned and turned to leave, tugging softly on one of Rowena’s bouncy, red curls as he passed. He glanced up at Benny, who was smirking at him after his little Alpha display. Dean rolled his eyes and dropped to all fours, shifting as he went. Benny followed suit and they padded out of the room and out of the den.

When they stepped out, most of the pack had dispersed and gone back to what they were doing before the disturbance, but Cas sat quietly watching the door. Benny bounded off towards his own den and Dean flopped down beside Cas.

**_Hello, Dean._ **

**_Hey, Cas._** Dean sighed softly and laid his head on his crossed front paws, closing his eyes. He felt Cas lay beside him, but he didn’t expect the gentle grooming of his muzzle that began shortly after. He relaxed into the sensation, letting the warm, slow licks distract him from the worry over the Omega. When Cas nibbled along the edge of Dean’s muzzle, Dean grunted softly and opened his eyes, leaning up to lick and groom Cas back. Arousal pooled in his belly.

 ** _Want you, Cas._** Cas grumbled low in his chest then stood and nipped at the scruff of his Alpha’s neck. 

**_Come on, Alpha. Let me distract you for a little while. You’ll feel better…_** Cas’s growl dropped impossibly lower and shot heat straight to Dean’s already hardening cock. He stood and nosed at Cas’s neck, scenting his growing arousal, his normal airy scent filled with notes of a more musky, earthy smell now.

Cas turned and flicked his fluffy black tail at him before taking off like a rocket. Dean nearly panted with excitement. He loved giving chase, and Cas was one of his favorite mates to hunt. He barely made the conscious thought to take off after the lean, dark wolf before his paws were hitting the ground. He followed Cas’s scent more than the sight of him lengths ahead. His world narrowed to the pumping of his limbs, the hammering of his heart, and the throbbing of cock, now fully unsheathed and bobbing against his belly as he ran. He let the primal need take over to hunt, chase, and _matefuckknotclaim_. 

Dean traced the pungent scent into Cas’s den, catching him inside and pouncing. He landed on Cas’s back and they both hit the ground hard, rolling twice then sliding to a stop. Dean nibbled at the back of Cas’s neck just the way he knew the darker wolf liked. Cas’s deep growl that accompanied the subtle lift of his tail was like a drug to Dean. He dragged his teeth down Cas’s neck and rutted his hips against him, his achingly hard cock dripping against the fur of Cas’s flank.

**_Gonna take such good care of you, Cas._ **

**_Dean… Alpha…_** Dean growled low at Cas’s groaned words and stood, nudging Cas forward until he could lay at his beautifully presented ass: tail arched high over his back, balls hanging heavy, unsheathed cock flushed and dripping, hole fluttering. He couldn’t help the pleased rumble in his chest when he ran his tongue over Cas’s rim any more than Cas could help his answering whimper. Dean swiped his tongue over Cas a few more times before pushing it past the tight ring, working him open with long, deep strokes. Cas keened at the feel of Dean’s tongue inside him, humping the ground just to get friction on his own cock.

At Cas’s wrecked **_Please Dean, fuck me now. I’m ready!_** Dean pulled away, watched as his spit slid down Cas’s ass. He mounted him, gripping the back of his neck with his teeth as he lined his cock up with Cas’s tight hole. He pushed in with a hard thrust, then another. Cas panted, the feeling of his alpha’s cock making him burn from the inside out. Dean thrusted slowly a few more times, then squeezed his front legs against Cas’s shoulders, needing the grip to help him fuck into the smaller wolf harder. Both wolves growled and grunted as Dean’s movements picked up. Every slam of his hips to Cas’s flank dragged Cas’s engorged cock against the soft ground of the den, the friction pushing him closer to orgasm. They moved hard and fast, Dean’s knot swelling, Cas’s cock leaking.

 ** _Dean, please. Bite me. Mark me._** Cas’s eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure as he ground back on Dean’s cock.

 ** _Fuck, Cas!_** Dean bit hard into Cas’s shoulder, breaking skin. The scent of Cas’s blood hit his nose right before the taste hit his tongue. When it did, Dean roared a chant of **_Mine, My Cas, My Mate, Mine._** He left his mouth latched to the bleeding wound, gorging his taste buds on Cas’s thick, gooey blood. Cas’s body shook in response and he dug his claws into the ground as he shot ropes of cum beneath his body. Dean lifted his bloodstained muzzle and howled as his knot caught, pulling tight against Cas’s rim. He flooded the smaller wolf’s hole until cum was squeezing out past the knot and dripping down to the ground.

Dean dropped down on top of Cas, both panting and nuzzling at each other. Dean licked slowly at the bite on Cas’s shoulder, cleaning the still dripping blood that was matting in his fur, his tawny colored muzzle stained deep red with it. He moved to continue grooming on Cas’s ears while they laid knotted together, coming down from the high of their mating.

 ** _Tell me about the Omega, Dean. What happened?_** Cas asked after a few more quiet moments. He laid his head on his front paws, blue eyes watching Dean with affection.

 ** _Me’n Benny smelled her as we were finishing the perimeter check, and when we found her she just… dropped, hit the ground, like her body just gave up on her. She managed to drag herself under my rock then she passed out. She never stirred when I approached, or when we brought her back. I couldn’t leave her, Cas. She looked like she’d been through hell and back, multiple times. Patches of fur missing, cuts, a broken paw, and that’s just what I could see at first glance._** Dean looked at Cas with worry. **_I honestly don’t know if she’ll make it. I hope Meg and Rowena can help her._**

Cas lifted his head hesitantly. **_And, if they do, what will that mean for us as a pack?_**

Dean could sense Cas’s fear and trepidation, never one to like change. He licked at Cas’s muzzle until Cas licked back, then laid his head across his back in the best hug he could manage while they were still knotted together. 

**_This could be our Omega, Cas. You can’t deny it’s a little exciting to think we might have found her, right? Of course, it will be her choice whether she takes us as Pack, but also I will make sure it’s something every other wolf in this pack wants too. I know most traditional packs don’t bother with the opinions of the rest of the pack, but when have I ever followed tradition, huh?_** Both Dean and Cas chuckled at the truth in his words.

 ** _First and foremost, she needs to heal, and she will have a home here as long as she needs to recover, as she would if she were an injured beta or alpha. After that, we’ll approach everything else._** Dean looked back to Cas’s face to see a small wolfy grin on his face.

**_You really do make a wonderful High Alpha, Dean. The best this pack has ever had, but don’t tell John I said that._ **

Dean hid his face against Cas’s neck and shook his head a little. **_I try to be a good High Alpha. I don’t know about ‘wonderful’, but thank you anyway._**

Cas shook his head at Dean’s penchant for dodging complements and laid his head back on his paws, sighing happily and closing his eyes, content to nap through the wait on Dean’s knot to go down. Dean’s tended to last a good while, which made for an excellent naptime. Dean draped his head across Cas’s back and followed suit, dozing off in the comfortable post-mating haze of Cas’s scent.

*~*~*~*

Willa laid perfectly still and tried to get a sense of what was going on. She realized with a sigh of relief that she was dreaming. She must be dreaming because that was the only time she didn’t have to feel the constant pain of her injuries. She grimaced as the fleeting thought of _Or maybe this time I’m dead_ crossed her mind. There _was_ something a little off about this dream. The flitting pieces of memories crossing her mind, some accurate, some distorted and changed; the blanket of darkness that seemed to pulse and breathe around her. It was all very different from her usual dreams.

And then she felt a pop and crunch on her broken back paw. She tried to howl out in pain, but no sound would come out. The pulsing darkness seemed to lighten incrementally, but never enough to help her actually see. She tried to stand, but her body wouldn’t listen, wouldn’t move. She could feel something happening to her paw, could feel wetness and pinching at the cuts littering her body. She nearly cried when she felt something happening at the tender entrance of her pussy.

Panic gripped at her heart, but try as she might, no sound would leave her and her body just would not respond to her orders to move. She fought against the darkness when she felt a sharp prick in her neck. In moments, her panic died away as she felt a warmth suffuse her. In a few more moments, she felt completely calm and relaxed, and her pain seemed to melt away. This time she didn’t fight when the darkness closed in around her.

*~*~*~*

When Dean and Cas woke up unknotted, they wandered to the pond to get a drink and clean their fur of the remaining bodily fluids. Then they walked together back to the pack den, shifting when they reached the door. Cas took Dean’s hand before they walked in and pulled him close, wrapping him in a tight hug. 

“Take a breath, Alpha. I can tell you’re nervous. Whatever we walk into we’ll deal with together, as a pack.” Cas stepped back and held Dean’s face gently and Dean leaned in to kiss him. They intertwined their fingers as they entered and made their way back to the room where Dean had left Meg and Rowena to care for the little Omega.

Dean really didn’t know what to expect when they entered the room, but the sight that greeted him wasn’t nearly as dire as it could have been. The Omega was still sleeping in the middle of the nest of blankets, but her paw had been wrapped and splinted, and her cuts had been bandaged. A few cuts had been stitched, and her fur had been cleaned as much as possible. He let out a breath and the tension in his shoulders eased some.

Meg and Rowena rose from their place on the ground, Meg going straight to Cas’s arms for a hug and Rowena doing the same to Dean. Dean and Cas shared a look over the women’s heads, both acknowledging the fact that the usually stubbornly strong willed women would normally not react this way.

“What’s up, Lassie?” Dean asked softly as he tugged affectionately on a bright red ringlet of hair, knowing the nick-name would make Rowena smile. Dean seemed to be the only one who could get away with calling her that, and although sometimes she acted put-out by it, the name always cheered her up. This time was no different, but there still seemed to be a sadness to the smile that made Dean’s stomach ache with fear that maybe the news wouldn’t be as good as he thought upon first entering the room.

“Oh, Dean,” Rowena whispered sadly. “She’s in bad shape, the poor dear. I still don’t know if she’ll make it through the night. We set her paw, stitched and wrapped her cuts, cleaned her up, and gave her some Morphine and Penicillin, but I won’t feel confident that she’ll recover until she wakes up and we can assess further what’s going on. There were other,” she cleared her throat, “more _delicate_ injuries we had to see to as well.”

Dean’s brow furrowed and he looked over Rowena’s shoulder at the Omega.

“She was raped, Dean.” Meg’s voice was soft, but the undercurrent of anger was unmistakable. As a rape survivor herself, she was even more entitled to her fury at the situation. Dean dropped at the edge of the blanket nest, looking at the tiny Omega with a hand clutched at his side. Anyone who would defile a sacred Omega was a monster, and the fact that this person would cause so much harm to the beautiful wolf, Omega or not, was sickening.

“We had to clean her up…down there; stitches, too. She had some sunburns on the patches of skin missing fur; we salved those with an Aloe mixture. They weren’t terribly bad, but I’m sure they hurt like hell. I’m worried about her food and water intake though. Rowena figured if she hasn’t woken up in the next few hours, we may have to find a way to force at least some water in her. There’s no way she can heal if she’s dehydrated.” Meg sat down against the far wall, Cas sliding down beside her. She leaned against him, seeking comfort, and watched over the sleeping Omega with a sense of fierce protection.

Dean could relate.

“I’m going to stay here with her. I expect y’all will maintain medical checks until she wakes up?” Dean glanced first at Meg then back at Rowena, seeing them both nod. “Then as long as you keep up with timing, I don’t see a reason y’all have to stay here. Cas, would you please do me a huge favor and go check the Eastern border line from where my rock is to where it meets our Southern wall?”

Cas nodded and murmured, “Of course, Dean.” He stood, bending to press a soft kiss to Meg’s forehead. He pressed another to Rowena’s forehead. He tilted Dean’s head up so he could press a soft kiss to his lips. He left the room, all three of them watching him go.

Meg stood and stretched then nodded at Rowena. Addressing Dean she said, “We’ll be in the medical den for a bit. We may have to send someone out to get some more supplies.”

Dean nodded. Trips to the nearest town were rare for them, but occasionally needed. A medical emergency like this was just the type of thing that warranted a trip, but they might as well use the opportunity to get anything else that might be needed too. “Go ahead and check with everyone and see if there’s anything from town they need. Then we’ll plan how many of us need to go based on the full order. Check with me last. I can’t think straight right now.” Dean grimaced then half smiled up at the two women, thanked them for everything they did today, and watched them shift and pad out of the room.

When he was alone with the Omega, he shifted and crept closer. He laid beside her, his head across from hers, close enough to feel her soft breaths ruffle the fur of his muzzle. He couldn’t help the bubble of hope that welled up inside him that she would not only be okay, but that she would accept him, accept the pack. He could remember the feeling of completion the pack had when his mother, Mary, was still alive. After she died and John stepped down from his position as High Alpha, that sense of completeness went away.

As Dean remembered back to those days when the pack suffered Mary’s loss, he wondered if telling them all that this injured wolf was an Omega was really the right decision. What if she didn’t make it, or if she did make it but didn’t choose to stay with the pack? Would they feel the same sense of loss that they had felt with Mary? Would they be angry with him?

His thoughts were interrupted by the Omega’s front paw twitching. He watched as she grimaced and tensed, her soft whimper making his heart ache. He rose and laid behind her, careful not to touch her wounds, and gently rested his head across her neck. He refrained-barely-from scenting her; as much as his alpha instinct wanted him to, he wouldn’t do that while she couldn’t voice her consent. But he couldn’t let her lay there in pain when her body wouldn’t let her wake from it to voice her needs. So he let his alpha scent and presence calm her baser instincts, hoping it would relax her and lull her back to peaceful rest. 

Dean thought back to Mary again, how she would comfort him and Sammy when they were young by telling them the Taloa story, the one Dean had told the pups just that morning. Her soft voice and the imagery in her words would calm and relax them. He wondered if it would do the same for the Omega beside him. _Couldn’t hurt to try,_ he thought.

 ** _Millennia ago, the Heavens looked down on the Earth…_** Dean told her the story, letting his voice take on a soft, lilting tone to soothe her. By the time he finished, she was resting again, quiet and still. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander.

The night went on, Rowena or Meg coming in at different times to check on the Omega and administer medicine or check and replace bandages. Anytime the little wolf would stir, Dean would wait to see if she was waking or simply reacting to pain. And each time she didn’t wake, he would curl up with her and talk, comforting himself as much as he was trying to comfort her.

Meg and Cas brought in a couple of barrels of water for Dean to drink and for Rowena to syringe into the Omega’s mouth to slowly but surely rehydrate her. Benny brought Dean a chunk of deer meat at dinner time when Dean refused to leave the Omega’s side. No one was any wiser to the small chunk he left aside in case the Omega woke hungry. 

The longer the small wolf slept, the more even and strong her breaths became, and the more confident they all were that she would make it. But still, she didn’t wake. 

One day became two, then three. Rowena, Abaddon, and Lucifer took a trip to town for supplies for the pack, and extra medical supplies for the Omega. Cain and Crowley took over the daily border walks. Dean rarely left the little nest where the Omega slept. He didn’t want to risk not being there when she finally woke up.

After four days, Dean stirred from his sleep in the middle of the night, feeling something off in the atmosphere of the room. Expecting to open his eyes and see Rowena or Meg doing a late night check, he was startled when he opened his eyes to see a change in the Omega’s condition-in the form of two bright yellow eyes peering down at him.

 ** _You’re awake!_** Dean sat up, the movement making the small Omega tense and back up slightly. She watched him with a mix of curiosity and fear.

 ** _Where am I?_** Her voice was soft, the twang of a southern accent sweetening her words. It filled Dean’s mind with errant thoughts of how beautiful her howl must be.

**_You’re in our Pack Den. I’m Dean; I’m the Taloa Pack High Alpha. You crossed our border four days ago and passed out. We brought you here and tended to your injuries. How are you feeling? What’s your name?_ **

**_I’m…actually feeling okay right now. There’s not much pain. Taloa… I know that word…_** She closed her eyes briefly; when she opened them she looked confused. **_I dreamed about it. A story, about the Great Mother, about Earth._**

Dean grinned a small wolfy smile and shook his head. **_Not a dream. You would get, uh, kind of antsy in your sleep sometimes, like you couldn’t get comfortable to rest. The first time, I told you the story of our pack, Taloa. You must have subconsciously heard me._**

 ** _Oh…_** Her eyes were wide. She dropped her head shyly, looking away. **_It was a lovely story._**

Dean’s chest swelled with pride that his Omega-that _the_ Omega, he corrected his wayward mind stubbornly-had enjoyed the story of his pack. He watched as she hobbled over to the bucket of water, drinking slowly then tuned back to Dean.

 ** _You said I’ve been here for four days?_** Dean cocked his head slightly and nodded. **_And have you, um, been here with me the whole time?_**

Dean dropped his head a little, his instincts warring between pride at taking care of his- _not mine, dammit_ -Omega and worry that she would not appreciate his proximity. **_Uh, yeah I have._** He peeked up at her, then raised his head again when she didn’t look angry. **_I didn’t want to leave you alone in case you woke up and needed anything._**

 ** _Oh, um. Thank you… for that. That explains the reason my pheromones never spiked. I’m sure that helped me rest. Which I need to do more of now._** She gave Dean a halfhearted, tired smile and limped back to the nest, lying down gently against the blankets, nosing them around her until she was comfortable.

Dean caught himself watching and glanced at the door, figuring he should leave now that she was awake and probably wouldn’t like a strange alpha hovering around. He got up and started for the door. **_Well, I’ll just leave you to get some re-_**

 ** _Wait!_** The spike of panic in the Omega’s scent tickled his nose unpleasantly. He turned and looked back at her, head cocked and eyes questioning.

 ** _I uh… That is… I mean… Please stay. I don’t want to be alone anymore._** Her voice wavered, her eyes welling with tears, her body shaking. Dean wanted to weep when he saw how scared just the idea of being alone made her. He kept his scent calming and warm as he joined her back in the nest, and curled up behind her as he had been for four days.

 ** _Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere little Omega._** He laid his head on his front paws and closed his eyes. When he didn’t feel or hear her lay back down, he looked up to find her watching him with a cautiously thoughtful expression.

 ** _Willa._** She said quietly, then laid back against him, curling into his side and laying her head on his front paws. A thrill shot through Dean and he swallowed hard, afraid to move too quickly and startle her. **_You asked my name earlier. It’s Willa,_** she said sleepily.

 _Willa,_ Dean thought. He laid his head across her neck and carefully draped his tail across hers. He was about to close his eyes again when he felt her snuffle against his chest and legs. When the realization of what she was doing hit him, he nearly howled with joy. _She’s scenting me!_ He couldn’t help the gentle thump of his tail wagging.

He lightly nuzzled his face against her neck, just enough to rub a bit of his own scent against her skin, and huffed a hot breath behind her ear as he scented her back. When she hesitantly wagged her tail in response, he smiled and dropped his head back across her neck, curling around her as much as physically possible. He listened until her breaths evened out and she fell asleep before he finally closed his eyes to rest. He slept better that night than he had since his mother died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! :)


	3. Unsanctioned Memories

_The field was beautiful in the spring; all the wild Blue Bonnets swaying in the breeze, the smell of the Cedar trees pungent in the air. Willa loved this time of year so much. She laid her head down in the grass and closed her eyes, listening to the birds sing and the wind blow. Sometimes she liked to imagine she was floating away on an airstream. She would just relax under the sun and let the day fade away._

_A sharp slap across her face brought her out of her daydreaming._

_“Look at me when I’m speaking to you!” That voice never failed to send chills down Willa’s spine. The voice was followed by another painful smack to her already red, bruised, and swollen face and a swift kick to the shin. Her agonized scream was muffled behind the gag in her mouth. No matter how many times she told herself not to give in to the need to scream, not to give him the satisfaction, the pain was just too much not to._

_“Please…” Willa tried to say around the gag._

_“Poor little Omega whore. Always begging,” he said with a sneer. His voice was like slime coating her skin. She shuddered and closed her eyes again. When he growled, she remembered his admonishment to not look away. Just as she opened her eyes again, he grabbed foot where it was tied to the table and wrenched it hard to the right, snapping the bone with a loud sickening CRACK._

_Willa let out a wail fit for a banshee and tugged hard at her restraints, the pain like fire licking at her foot and leg. She screamed and screamed until her throat was raw, and then she screamed some more. Tears poured off her face. The stink of fear and pain wafted in the air, mixing heavily with the sour stench of the alpha’s sadistic arousal. Through the sounds of her screaming she began to hear him moan, hear the sound of skin sliding on skin as he touched himself to the sight of her duress. Then he screamed her name._

_“Willa!”_

_“No, please no!” He never knew her name before. Why now?_

_“Willa! Willa, wake up!”_

_“Wh…what…”_

_“Willa, please wake up. It’s okay, you’re okay, you’re safe.” That wasn’t the slimy voice of her attacker._

_“There you go, Omega. That’s it. Come back to me now. Wake on up.”_

Everything was swimming in her eyes, the tears distorting her view. She reached up to wipe her eyes when she realized that her hand was no longer tied to that awful wooden table, and that the hand reaching towards her face wasn’t a hand at all, but a paw.

**_Willa?_** That voice wasn’t a human speaking out loud; it was another wolf speaking in her mind. Relief flooded through her veins.

**_It was a dream? It was a dream!_** Her whole body shook violently against the nest of blankets. She swiped a paw at her eyes to dry her tears then look up – and up and up – at the large tawny wolf standing over her. _Dean,_ she remembered.

**_Yeah, Willa. It was just a bad dream. You’re safe here in the den with me,_** Dean answered softly, dropping down beside her, careful not to touch her so wouldn’t startle her. Willa watched him settle back down on the blankets and sighed softly.

**_Dean, can I… I think you need to know what happened to me. I need to tell you. You’ve taken such good care of me, healed me. But you need to know what you’re dealing with, both with me and with… the person who did this to me. Can I please tell you?_** Willa looked up at him with soulful yellow eyes.

**_Of course you can. But you don’t have to tell me anything that makes you uncomfortable to talk about. And you definitely don’t need to think we’re going to send you away. I know what you’re thinking – that you’re a burden for bringing this… you… to us; that you’re putting us in danger and that telling me what happened will make me realize it. Am I right?_ **

Willa’s eyes widened and she nodded slowly.

**_That’s what I thought. Don’t worry about anything like that. The only thing you need to worry about is continuing to heal, and telling only what you want to tell me and only because you want to tell me._ **

Willa’s eyes teared up again and she stared at the High Alpha beside her. It was hard to comprehend in her mind that alphas could be so gentle and understanding, but her heart ached to believe him. His scent, even and calm, showed no sign of him lying. It had been so long since she had felt this close to loved. Everything in her was telling her to trust him: her mind, her heart, even her instincts. So, she listened to them. She made her mind up to trust him. After all, nothing could possibly be worse than what she had already been through.

**_Can you lay next to me again? I think it will be easier to talk about it if you’re close._** Willa ducked her head shyly. When Dean crawled over and curled up around her back, resting his head across her shoulder, she couldn’t help the way her scent swelled with notes of contentment. Dean, bless him, didn’t comment on the spike in her scent.

**_Like most Omegas, I presented early in life. My pack was very traditional. Once I presented, they kept me den-bound until they could find me a suitable pack. My mother was an alpha, and she was always so severe and angry. I can’t remember a time I ever saw her smile. She was very close with the High Alpha, who was just as stern and unforgiving as she was. My father was an Omega and he was kept locked away, so to speak, too. I rarely saw him and each time he was more, I don’t know, brain washed is the only thing I can think of to describe him._ **

**_When my High Alpha and parents finally found my so-called suitable pack, it was of course one that he wanted an alliance with. And what better way to secure an alliance than by offering up their newly presented Omega. I was so young and even though I knew I didn’t want to go with that Alpha, I didn’t know how to stop it. So, I went, but I refused to mate or bond with any of the pack, especially the High Alpha. It led to a fight between their pack and my birth pack. My birth pack ended up disowning me, my new pack discarded the alliance with them, and my new High Alpha traded me to a traveling rogue in exchange for two large Stags to feed his pack. When my Alpha came to tell me what he had done, he drugged me until I was unconscious. I never even saw the wolf I was sold to until I woke up at his den in a whole other state._ **

**_You’re not from Colorado?_** Dean cocked his head.

**_No. Texas._** Willa’s muzzle tilted with a small smile as she remembered her home where the Blue Bonnets grew and there was never a shortage of cattle to eat.

**_That’s the first time I’ve seen you smile. You must love Texas._** Willa nodded and sighed softly, then continued on.

**_He kept me drugged up. I’m not sure what he was always giving me, but I can only assume that’s why I can remember feelings and sounds vividly, but only bits and pieces of what I saw. He would shoot the drugs into my arm or leg and then while he was waiting for them to fully take effect, he would tell in graphic detail what he was going to do to me. At first I thought that it would be a small comfort to know ahead of time what to expect and be able to mentally prepare myself as much as possible, but it wasn’t. The anticipation only made it all worse._ **

**_He would beat me with all sorts of…creative…things. A few I remember were a paddle with spikes, a hammer, and a lead pipe. He always told me the lead pipe was his favorite because of the way he could strike hard enough with it to hit the bone beneath the skin._** Willa didn’t notice she was beginning to tremble again until Dean moved in front of her so he could press his neck closer to her face, allowing her to scent him and let his calming, protective scent and High Alpha pheromones comfort her. She accepted without hesitation, desperate to feel that connection to another wolf.

Willa nuzzled against his neck, breathing him in, until she stopped shaking and her heart slowed down.

**_Sometimes he would heat whatever he was using to hit me with before he used it. He’s hold the lead pipe over a fire until it was hot. I could smell my own sk…skin…burning. He would hit me, taunt me, tease me with water and food but rarely ever give me any; only just enough to keep me alive. He would…rape me. Sometimes with random objects. Usually just him. Sometimes in his human form, sometimes in wolf form. I don’t remember what he used that…ripped me…_ **

Willa shuddered and pushed closer into Dean, remembering the searing pain of her vaginal wall ripping, the blood pouring down her legs and onto the grimy floor. How her abuser had actually screamed in orgasm without even touching himself when it happened.

**_He would give me liquid Wolfsbane to force me to shift. I don’t know if you’ve ever shifted when your body doesn’t want to – I hope you never have – but it is one of the most painful things he did to me. It felt like my wolf was trying to tear completely apart from my human. That probably doesn’t even make sense._ **

Dean nodded and nosed at her gently, offering any comfort she was willing to take; needing the comfort himself while listening to the horrible things that happened to her.

**_He would rip out chunks of hair, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, then pour boiling water over those spots. He would cut on me, sometimes nothing specific, sometimes words. Reminding me that I’m trash…a whore…worthless._ **

Dean growled low in his throat. **_NOT ‘reminding’ you. You are not and never were any of the things he said._**

Willa looked up at Dean, seeing his green eyes alight with fury at the same time that his scent crackled with the notes of protection. She had never felt so at ease with another wolf, even in her birth pack. She had never felt like she was truly safe, and definitely not ever felt cherished. She wished so badly to be a part of a pack like this…or maybe just this pack. And seeing the way Dean was taking care of her, physically and emotionally, she wondered if maybe, just maybe, she had finally found her home.

*~*~*~*

**_Dean…would you mind if I shifted?_** Willa asked softly.

Dean looked at her hesitantly, questioning whether it was safe for her to do that while she was still healing. He only agreed after she promised to stop and stay in wolf form if it didn’t feel right or caused pain as she shifted. He watched protectively until she phased and then tried – and failed – not to openly gawk at her beauty.

She couldn’t have been more than five feet tall. Her body filled out and soft in the way most Omegas tended to be, though still slightly on the skinny side from malnourishment. He could easily imagine exactly how deliciously curvy she would be when she was healthy again. She had long black hair, surprising since her wolf’s fur was white, and her eyes were still the deep yellow of her wolf. Pink lips, pale skin, plump breasts, wide hips, thick thighs; Dean huffed softly, deciding to stay in wolf form so it would be easier to keep the smell of arousal from his scent. He didn’t want to frighten her with his body’s reaction the gorgeous Omega.

Willa stretched then poked at her ankle, still wrapped. She glanced over Dean.

“You’re not going to shift?”

Dean shook his head in response and belly-crawled closer, laying his head on her knee and looking up at her.

“I never told you about how he broke my ankle. It was…my fault, I think. If I had obeyed his orders, he wouldn’t have done it.”

A growl rumbled low in Dean’s chest and he shook his head adamantly. There was no way in Hell that anything that he did to her was her fault. He could only hope that with time and patience, she would heal emotionally and realize that he was a monster and nothing that happened was her fault.

“He had me chained down on a table, hands and ankles bound to the legs of the table. I could never move anything but my head. Usually that’s when he would…rape me…with other objects. I had spaced out; I was daydreaming about being back home. He must have been talking and realized that I wasn’t listening because he slapped me and screamed at me to pay attention and not close my eyes. I closed my eyes again when he kept demeaning me. I didn’t even realize what I did until it was too late. He snapped my ankle like it was nothing more than a twig.”

Dean whined when a tear slid down Willa’s cheek. He stood and gently licked the salty tear away. He wagged his tail and woofed at her quietly when she giggled at the tickle of his tongue. She grabbed his face and ran her fingers through his coat. He relaxed against her grip but never broke eye contact.

“Thank you for listening, Dean. I’m going to take a nap now.” Willa gently kissed his muzzle then laid back in the nest of blankets, closing her eyes and curling up. Dean watched her for a little while then quietly padded from the room, needing to see his pack after hearing the things the small wolf went through.

He made it outside and sat in the shadows of the Pack Den entrance, looking around at his pack. He could see that there were several missing, but considering it was Cain, John, Abby, and Luci, he assumed they were out hunting. He could see Sam with the kids, going over the day’s school lessons, he figured. Everyone else was just mingled around, spread out through their valley, enjoying the evening before they would head off to their dens for the night.

He stepped out from the shadows and stood, lifting one paw as he tilted his head back, closed his eyes and howled, calling to his pack in song. The answering howls joined his until the melody of the Taloa pack – complete with yips and barks from the pups – filled the air around him, soothing him just as they always had. He could even pick up the four howls from the little group of hunters further away from the valley.

He held his song until the last of the packs had trailed off, then he let his own howl taper. When he opened his eyes, the majority of the pack was moving closer. He wagged his tail in greeting.

**_Hey, pack. Been missing you guys._ **

A little red wolf tackled him to the ground and scented along his neck.

**_Charlie!_** Dean laughed and scented her back.

**_Dean!_** Charlie tried to mock his voice. **_I’m sure I speak for all of us when I say we miss you too. But we know you’ve been taking care of that poor girl. You’re such a good Alpha._** Charlie scented him again and then stepped back, smiling as her mate, a young, blonde furred, blue eyed wolf stepped up to give Dean a nuzzle.

**_She’s right, old man._** Claire said before giving him one last lick then heading off in the direction of her and Charlie’s den, Charlie following close behind. Dean watched them with a smile before two other wolves sidled up to him. He continued saying good night to the beta pairs and pups; Ash and Garth, Chuck, Becky, Lucas, and Alfie, Bobby and Ellen, and Gabriel, Donna, and Krissy.

Abaddon and Lucifer came trotting up from the tree line, breathing hard and panting, blood on their muzzles.

**_Nice to see you out and about, Dean. We caught a pretty large stag. You should have seen Cain and John take him down. I think they could have done it themselves, without me and Luci._** Abby’s scent swelled with pride at her fellow alphas and she gave Dean a lick before heading into the Den, phasing as she went.

Lucifer flopped down at Dean’s feet, rolling onto his back and looking up at his Alpha with a fond expression, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth and tail lightly thumping against the ground. Dean playfully flopped down on top of him.

**_Dog pile on Luci!_** Dean said. Resounding woofs from the other alphas all pouncing on top of Dean and Luci drowned out the smaller white wolfs admonishment of **_Aw, come on!!_** Dean just laughed and started play fighting anyone he could reach. The tussling group of wolves stopped when the smell of the fallen stag and their other missing alphas reached them. They fell to the side so Dean could get up and inspect their quarry, so large that both John and Cain had to carry it back draped across their backs.

**_Abby said he was big; wow guys, this is awesome, thank you,_** Dean praised. Benny stepped up, reaching human hands down to help carry their food in. John and Cain shifted and the three went in search of Abby so they could clean and store the meat.

Dean made his way back to the little circle of alphas, flopping down in the midst of them. He nipped at the back of Lucifer’s neck until he rolled over onto Dean’s front legs. Dean groomed his snout, licking away the blood from the deer until Luci was lax against his chest, nearly asleep from the gentle attention.

Sam laid down beside Dean, giving Luci a nuzzle and a fond look before draping his head across Dean’s back.

**_Hey, big brother._ **

**_Heya, Sammy._** Dean leaned against Sam. He sighed happily when Sam’s scent swelled with love and affection. He knew it had been hard on the younger wolf to be away from Dean so much while Dean stayed with Willa.

**_How, uh, how is the Omega?_** Sam asked hesitantly.

**_She’s healing,_** Dean said softly.

Rowena crawled closer. **_Meg and I figured we would go check in on the little dear. Were there any changes since we were last in there?_**

The two nurse-wolves had been in and out through the day, just like always. It was shortly after they had been in with some dinner for Dean and Willa when Willa had fallen asleep and had the nightmare. He filled Rowena in on that, Meg listening from where she was lying next to Cas. Just as he was finishing up, Abaddon came out of the cave and over to the group. She nudged at Luci with her foot until he moved over to lay with Crowley and Rowena so she could curl up against Dean’s chest and let him clean the blood off her fingers and face.

“Thanks, Dean. Those three baboons in the Den should be finished and out any minute now.”

Dean grumbled low in his chest and nipped at Abby’s arm.

Abby laughed and batted at his ears. “I know what you just said, and yes they are baboons!”

“Hey, I resent that,” John said as he came out, followed by Cain and Benny in wolf form. Abby shifted and rolled her eyes, lying down beside Meg. John shifted and laid at Kate’s feet, asking her to clean the blood from him. Dean flattened his ears and growled. Cleaning blood from a hunt was part of his job as High Alpha; he loved being able to take care of the wolves who helped provide the pack with food. When Kate glanced up at him, silently asking permission, he grumbled a little but nodded. Cain chuckled and nuzzled Dean apologetically for cleaning up inside before pushing his way between Jody and Jo to cuddle between them. Alex was there too, between Jo and Kate, giggling at something Kate said about John.

**_Here, Cher._** Benny laid in front of Dean and smiled a wolfy grin up at him. Dean nuzzled him gently before grooming his whole face, cleaning his muzzle and then grooming him just to groom.

**_Okay, Dean. I’m dying here, and I know I’m not the only one. Tell us about the Omega._** Jo piped up. _Always the first to give in to curiosity, that one,_ Dean thought fondly.

He sighed and nodded. With Sammy curled up against his back and Benny curled up against his chest, he looked at the rest of the alphas in his pack. Abby, Meg, and Cas; Luci, Rowena, and Crowley; Jody, Cain, and Jo; Alex, Kate, and John; these were his mates, and he wouldn’t keep the Omega from them anymore than necessary.

**_Her name is Willa. She’s been through some horrible things._** Dean told them everything Willa had told him. Her upbringing with her highly traditional pack in Texas, her trade to the other pack and refusal to mate, her sale to the rogue and everything she had experienced at that monster’s hands. The scent of sadness and protectiveness from all the wolves was thick and heavy in the air. He told them about how beautiful she was when she shifted, about how strong she was in the face of all she’d been through.

**_You can tell she just wants a pack to love her and protect her. She definitely seems touch-starved. I think we could really give her a great home and pack here. I know I’m biased since I love the lot of you like whoa, but I really do think she would love everyone too. But we won’t push that on her. Either way it’s her choice, and she’ll always be welcome to stay here regardless,_** Dean finished.

**_Will you tell the betas about her?_** John asked.

**_Of course. They deserve to know, too._ **

**_And the pups?_ **

**_Yeah, dad. As long as their parent’s don’t request that I not tell them at all, I’ll give them a slightly less detailed version of events._ **

Quiet stayed over the wolves as they all thought over everything Dean had told them. Eventually Dean stood up and stretched, then shook out his thick tawny coat.

**_It’s pretty cool out. Y’all might want to head into the dens soon. I’m going to head back to Willa and see how she’s doing._** He said goodnight and made his way back inside.

Willa was back in wolf form, sleeping peacefully in her blanket nest. Dean couldn’t be happier to see her features smooth and calm in sleep. She deserved – and needed in order to heal – to get a good night’s sleep without nightmares.

Meg and Rowena padded in quietly. Rowena curled up at the edge of the blankets, closing her eyes. Meg stepped up to Dean.

**_You have a group of alphas out there that misses you, Alpha. We’ll watch over Willa. You go be with them._** She nuzzled him and murmured goodnight before checking on Willa then laying down beside Rowena. Dean watched them fondly before saying goodnight and making his way back out to the pack.

When he stepped out though, the only wolf waiting was Sam.

**_Hey, Dean._ **

**_Hey, Sammy._ **

**_Everyone else is holed up in your den. I thought, maybe, you could come to my den first?_** Sam had such a hopeful look on his face that there was no way Dean would ever have been able to deny him; even if he had wanted to, which he didn’t. He rubbed against Sam’s side, making Sam chuckle, before they walked together to the younger wolf’s den.

When the entered, they both shifted. Dean leaned back against the wall and patted his lap. Even though Sam had a few inches and a few pounds of muscle on him when they were in human form, he still loved being held by his Alpha, big brother, and mate. He settled against Dean’s chest and Dean wrapped his arms around him, nuzzled into his shaggy brown hair, and kissed the side of his neck.

“Can I ask you something?” Sam said quietly.

“Of course, Sammy,” Dean answered as he continued to press gentle kisses against Sam’s neck and shoulder.

“What if she does choose us?” Sam stared down at Dean’s hands, picking at Dean’s fingernail absentmindedly.

Dean pulled back and looked confusedly at Sam. “What do you mean?”

“I just mean… you’ll finally have your real mate. You won’t need us anymore. You won’t need me anymore.”

Dean frowned when he realized what Sam must be feeling. He gently gripped Sam’s chin and turned his face to Dean’s. “Sammy. That’s nowhere near true. I will always need you. I’m sorry I’ve been wrapped up with Willa for the last, what, five days now? I didn’t mean to make you – to make any of the pack – feel like I was abandoning you or replacing you. If Willa chooses us, it just means that we, not just me but all of us, will have our special Omega to make our pack complete. It won’t take away any of the bonds or feelings that any of us have for each other. It will only add a new layer to it.”

Sam looked up at Dean with wet eyes. “You promise?”

“I promise, Samsquatch. You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.” Dean nuzzled him gently. “You’ll always be special to me. You’re a fellow alpha. You’re pack. You’re family. You’re my brother. And you’re my mate. So we’ll always have something super special, no matter what.”

Sam grabbed Dean in a tight hug, whispering against his chest, “Love you, Dean.”

“Love you too, Sammy.” Dean hugged him back just as hard. Sam leaned back and poked his own forehead, looking at Dean seriously. Dean tried to hold back a grin at their silly little game they had played since they were pups, knee-high to a fencepost and always getting scraped up. Following along, Dean pressed a kiss to wear Sam had pointed. Sam pointed to his temple; Dean kissed his temple. Sam pointed to his nose; Dean kissed his nose. Sam pointed to his cheek; Dean kissed his cheek. Sam pointed to his lips; Dean kissed his lips.

When Dean went to pull away, Sam chased his lips with his own until they were kissing again. He flicked his tongue against Dean’s lips and traced the seam until Dean opened his mouth. The first touch of their tongues set sparks flying. Sam turned fully in Dean’s arms and pulled him down when Sam laid back.

Dean pressed his body along Sam’s, chest to calves. Sammy always felt so good spread out beneath him, all long limbs and taut muscles. Dean’s scent sparked with arousal and his cock thickened where it lay against Sam’s. He could feel Sam’s responding in kind and smell the delicious Evergreen scent of Sam’s excitement in the air. Dean kissed him, hard and dirty, tongues tangling, teeth nipping, lips sucking until he knew their lips were bruised from it.

He trailed kisses back down to Sam’s neck, tasting the light sheen of sweat on his skin. He bit into his neck, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to mark him up for a few days at the very least. He sucked hard on the skin between his teeth until Sam was writhing and moaning beneath him. He could feel the tell-tale sticky dampness of pre-come from Sam’s cock. Just the knowledge that he was the one working his brother into this state of lust caused pre-come to dribble from his own aching member.

“How do you want it, Sammy?” Dean said breathlessly against Sam’s neck.

“J…just like this, Dean. Just want to feel you against me.” Sam reached up and sifted his fingers through Dean’s hair, pulling his face back up and kissing him again. They ground their hips together, the sweat and pre-come slicking the way for their hard cocks to rub against each other. They moved together, their hands traversing any skin they could reach, murmuring endearments to each other. Sam’s legs were wrapped around Dean’s hips, Dean’s hands were in Sam’s hair, and their lips rarely parted. It was like this every time for them; heartbreakingly passionate.

“God, Dean! I’m close! Don’t stop!” Sam ground his hips hard against Dean’s and Dean responded by thrusting down, feeling every bump and ridge of his brother’s erection pressed against his own. He kissed Sam deeply then trailed his lips up to his ear, sucking and nibbling at his earlobe before whispering harshly, “Come for me, Sammy.”

The combination of their grinding and the way Dean’s lust-rasped voice caressed the nickname that Sam loved so dearly caused a short circuit in his brain and he groaned Dean’s name over and over as he came, shooting so hard between them that it hit Dean’s chest.

Hearing and feeling his brother, his mate, his Sammy orgasm pushed him over the edge and he ground down hard as his cock pulsed and shot his load, covering Sam’s abs. Dean dropped on top of Sam completely, knowing he could take his weight.

It felt like eons, but could only have been minutes, before their breathing evened out and they stirred. Dean pressed a gentle kiss to Sam’s lips before standing and offering his hand to pull his brother to his feet. They wandered down to the pond by moonlight, night having completely fallen while they were wrapped up in each other. They made quick work of cleaning themselves up in the freezing water, Dean being reminded again how quickly winter was closing in.

They shifted once they were clean, Dean shaking out his tawny fur as Sam shook out his chocolate brown fur.

**_Come on, Alpha. I know I’m not the only one looking forward to being curled up with you tonight._** Sam smiled and trotted towards Dean’s den. Dean watched him for a minute before running to catch up.

When they entered the den, the alphas all greeted their High Alpha with tail wags and happy yips. Dean rumbled a low growl of happiness before settling down in the middle of the den. Sam curled up against one side and Castiel curled up against the other. Kate nosed her way under Sam’s head and laid her head on Dean’s paw. Lucifer mimicked her on the other side, curled under Cas with his head on Dean’s other paw. Benny flopped down with his head between Dean’s front legs so Dean could lay his own head down on Benny’s. John nosed his way partly between Sam and Dean, and Crowley did the same between Dean and Cas. Jody curled up behind John at Dean’s rump, laying her head on one of Dean’s back paws. Abaddon did the same behind Crowley, laying her head on Dean’s other back paw. Cain curled around Jody, Dean, and Abby, laying his head on Dean’s rump. Jo and Alex moved on either side of Benny, tucking their paws up to Dean’s under Kate and Lucifer’s heads.

Dean couldn’t help the happy chuckle when he realized that somehow all twelve of the other wolves had managed to find a way to have some part of them touching him. He laid his head across Benny’s and listened as the breathing of all the wolves around him tapered off into the slow, deep breaths of sleep.

**_Love y’all,_** he whispered before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep in the warmth and love of his mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here ya go!! This chapter is the longest one so far. I do finally have the outline finished, and this thing should be 19 chapters.
> 
> Kudos and Comments make my heart happy!!


	4. Full Acceptance

Dean woke early, like usual, and shifted against the warm bodies around him. He quietly stood and crept out from the mass of wolves, some of them grumbling in their sleep, but none waking. When he left his den, he shook out his fur, then trotted down to the Pack Den to check in on Willa. He wanted to go have some time up at his rock, but knew he wouldn’t be able to enjoy it without looking in on the healing Omega first.

He peaked in the room and smiled. Willa was awake and drinking from the bucket of water Meg or Rowena, who were sound asleep curled together, must have refilled at some point in the early morning.

Willa looked up at Dean when he came in and wagged her tail gently. Dean sat down next to her and scented her, enjoying the way her smell reflected her growing health.

 ** _You’re up early, Alpha._** Willa said with a cock of her head. It reminded Dean so much of Cas that he couldn’t help the rumbling chuckle.

 ** _Yeah. I usually get up around this time to take a walk and have some alone time before the pack wakes up. I have a special place I go to._** Willa nodded and Dean was struck with an intense longing to show her his favorite spot. **_Would you like to join me this morning? It might be good for you to get some fresh air now that you’re feeling better._**

Willa stood up, her tail wagging again. **_I would actually love that! I have been aching for fresh air. Oh, but I can’t walk too far on my paw. Rowena said it’s still healing and too much use and pressure could hurt it more._** She hung her head a little. **_So, I guess I’ll take you up on that once I’m fully healed._**

 ** _Or you could shift and ride on my back,_** Dean answered with a laugh.

The expression on Willa’s face could only be described as a mix of cautious hope and nervous confusion. **_Are…are you sure?_**

Dean’s answer was just to stand and turn so his side was to her, looking at her with a happy, wolfy smile. Willa nodded and took one last drink of water before shifting. She stepped up to him, running her fingers through his coarse coat. He could see wheels turning in her head as she continued to pet him. She must have decided between her being smaller than most Omegas, who are all naturally smaller to begin with, and him being brawny and large that it shouldn’t be a big deal, because she hiked her leg over his back and wrapped her arms around his neck, sliding into place and gripping tight to the thick fur of his chest.

“Is this okay?” She asked softly. Dean peaked over his shoulder and licked her forehead, making her giggle, then made his way out into the cool morning air.

*~*~*~*

Willa held tight to Dean, thankful he was keeping his pace slow and even. Once she got used to the feel of his muscles moving below her, she relaxed and sat up, loosening her hold to just barely gripping onto the scruff of his neck. She looked around at the valley, noticing how everything seemed to shimmer as the sun rose and cast its orange rays over the dewy grass. It was so beautiful here.

She gently ran her fingers through the tuft of fur between Dean’s shoulders as she watched her surroundings, not realizing she was doing it until she felt the vibrations and heard the rumble from Dean’s chest. The grin pushed its way onto her lips, feeling foreign from so many months of disuse, yet feeling so right.

When Dean stopped, it was in front of a large rock. He looked over his shoulder at her and Willa slid off his back, tilting her head at the rock. Something about it was so familiar.

“Wait… this is where I…” she trailed off as she reached out to place her hand against the smooth surface of the rock.

“Yeah. We watched you drag yourself under the shade over here.”

Willa turned, startled by the voice, deep and gravelly. She felt a twinge low in her belly at the sound, and blushed. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt that ‘butterflies’ feeling of arousal. _At least everything seems to be working okay,_ she thought drily.

Dean crawled up onto the rock, sitting cross-legged facing the valley and then patted the space beside him. Willa accepted his offer and stepped to climb up beside him when suddenly there were hands on her sides, hauling her up and over. Dean sat her beside him, careful of her wrapped foot, and smiled happily. She smiled back then looked out at the view.

“It’s gorgeous here.”

“Thank you. I hope you’re liking more than just the view.” Willa looked back at Dean to see him staring back at her, his expression hopeful. She thought over all that she’d been through, and all this wonderful pack has done for her and her gaze softened. She hesitantly reached up to stroke his cheek, loving the scratchy feel of his facial scruff against the pads of her fingers.

“I like much more than just the view. Dean, if it’s okay with you, I would really love to get to know you and your pack more. Maybe… maybe there’s a place for me here?” She went to pull her hand away but Dean grabbed it and brought her hand to his mouth, pressing a gentle kiss to her open palm.

“I believe there is, Willa. I really do. I’d love for you to get to know us better, and I know I’m not the only one.” He smiled and linked their fingers before turning back to look out over his land, occasionally closing his eyes and tilting his head back when a breeze would blow. Willa studied his profile; his thick hair, the same tawny color as his wolf’s fur, his vivid green eyes, the straight line of his nose, his high cheekbones, those thick, full, cupids bow lips, the sharp line of his jaw covered in dark scruff that sloped down his neck. The whole package was so attractive that she could feel those ‘butterflies’ all over again. She was so lost in her perusing of his features that she didn’t notice him watching her right back.

Dean cleared his throat and Willa snapped her eyes back up to his. The raised eyebrow and smirk made her blush and look away. He just chuckled and pointed towards the far mountainside where some of the pack’s dens were.

“Everyone’s starting to wake up. Time to head back down. We usually spend the morning before breakfast just enjoying time with each other. Scent bonding, mostly. I know everyone is anxious to meet you. Are you ready for that, or would you prefer to go back inside the Pack Den to rest?” Dean hopped off the rock then reached back up to help her down. As soon as she was steady, most of her weight resting on her uninjured ankle, his hands left her waist. She indignantly ignored the part of her that wished he had left his strong, wide hands on her body.

“I really would like to meet everyone, if that’s okay.”

“Of course!” Dean grinned then shifted, offering his back to her for a ride back down to the valley. Willa was far less hesitant this time to climb on and grip the fur at the base of his neck. They made their way down quickly, seeing the pack meandering about the valley. Dean stopped a little ways away and Willa slipped down, shifting as she went.

 ** _You sure?_** He asked.

 ** _Yes. Your pack has done so much for me. I’m really and truly ready to meet them all._** Willa wagged her tail and cocked her head. Dean just grinned his wolfy grin and nodded.

He sat back and howled loud and clear to the morning sky and Willa watched and listened in amazement as the pack joined in. Their voices blended and soared. She had never heard anything so beautiful, and found herself longing to sing with them. When their voices tapered off, Dean pranced forward and woofed happily at the pack now approaching. He was greeted by them all and there were licks and nuzzles all around. Willa could see how much the pack loved and respected him as their High Alpha. It made her heart ache to see such devotion between them all.

Her pack had been nothing like this.

**_Morning, pack. I know you’ve all been anxious to meet our new friend, Willa. I had spoken with the alphas last night about things, but hadn’t had a chance to speak to the betas-_ **

**_I spoke to them this morning for you,_** Dean, a tall chocolate colored wolf interrupted. Willa’s breath caught and she nearly dropped to the ground in fear. In her old pack, anyone who interrupted the High Alpha while he was speaking was sure to be in for a fight. She reminded herself that this pack was so far nowhere near as volatile as hers was, and the reminder kept her from shaking too much.

When she saw the affectionate gaze Dean had when he looked at the other wolf, she let herself breathe again. That look was full of love and adoration.

 ** _Thanks, Sammy. That was a huge help. Well, since everyone knows the basics…_** Dean turned to Willa and nodded his head to beckon her closer.

 _Here we go,_ Willa thought, taking a deep breath and stepping close to Dean. She couldn’t ignore the way every fiber of her being longed for the pack’s approval and friendship.

 ** _Everyone, meet Willa. Willa, this group of rag-tag troublemakers in front of you is my pack, the Taloa pack._** Willa could hear the pride in his voice, even with his playful words. She wagged her tail slowly and looked around, seeing Meg and Rowena’s familiar faces and wagging tails. She felt her very soul warm when she noticed that there wasn’t a single wolf that wasn’t wagging their tail and watching her with open, friendly expressions.

She glanced back at Dean to see him sitting back, head held high, chest puffed out, a look full of pride and love at his pack. Willa had yet to see him look as much like the High Alpha he is until that moment.

 ** _Alright, introductions,_** Dean said as he pranced over to his pack. He stood beside the dark wolf that had spoken up earlier. _Sammy,_ she remembered.

 ** _This giant moose is my kid brother, Sammy._** Dean thwacked him across the back of the head with his paw.

 ** _Quit beating the shit out of everyone, Dean, she’ll think you’re some kind of animal. And it’s just ‘Sam’ actually._** Sam shoved Dean away playfully then approached Willa. She laughed softly as she looked up, and up, and up at the tall wolf.

 ** _It’s nice to meet you, Sam. Oh!_** Willa gasped and her eyes went wide as Sam walked right up to her and scented her along the side of her neck, then turned his neck just enough so she could sent him too; _unexpected, but… appreciated,_ she thought as she scented him back, lightly inhaling his warm alpha scent. She knew if she had been in her human form she’d be blushing from head to toe.

 ** _Good to meet you too, Willa._** Sam flopped on the ground beside her, happy as you please. She looked back over to Dean who was shaking his head with a look of pleased exasperation.

 ** _This is our dad, John. He was High Alpha before me._** John was a large Smokey black wolf.

 ** _Willa,_** he said gruffly as he approached, nodding his head low in a surprising show of respect that Willa couldn’t remember ever being granted. He followed Sam’s example, scenting along her fur then allowing her to do the same. When he stepped back she noticed his eyes.

 ** _I can see where Dean and Sam get their lovely eyes from,_** she said softly.

John chuckled and nodded before answering just as softly, **_You’ll be good for us around here, Omega. It’s been too long since my Mary passed._** He gave her one last wink then made his way to a shade tree close by to sit and watch. Willa’s heart thudded in her chest at his parting words, knowing, even without knowing John very well, that they were something special.

**_This is Ellen and Bobby. They’re essentially Sammy and my ‘adopted’ aunt and uncle._ **

The two gray wolves approached, each scenting Willa and letting Willa scent back before Ellen nudged her shoulder and offered a, **_Welcome to the pack, pup._** Willa grinned, their pleasant, mild beta scents washing over her. They joined John in the shade. Ellen shoved John, John shoved back, and Bobby rolled his eyes. The whole pack chuckled when they heard him mutter, **_Bunch’a idjits._**

 ** _This is Jo, Ellen and Bobby’s alpha pup, and Ash, their beta pup, and this is Garth, Ash’s mate,_** Dean continued, now nearly shoving the wolves forward as he introduced them. Willa giggled as Jo, a little blonde wolf with brown eyes turned and shoved Dean right back. _They’re all so playful,_ Willa thought as the three approached.

 ** _Hi, Willa!_** Garth, a thin brown beta with bright blue eyes actually hugged on Willa as he scented her. She laughed, scented and hugged him back, before answering the exuberant wolf with a ‘hello’ of her own.

Ash, copper in color and a tinge of something wild to his beta scent, gave her a gentle head-butt before nipping the back of his mate’s leg and herding him off to the side to let Jo say hello.

Willa felt like sinking to the ground as Jo approached. She was feisty, Willa could tell. The word ‘untamable’ came to mind. She felt like she wouldn’t measure up in the little alpha’s world.

 ** _If Dean gets snarky, just come let me know. I’ll kick his ass for you. Us girls gotta stick together, huh?_** Jo rubbed her face against the side of Willa’s, her scent having the same wildness her brother’s did. Willa wagged her tail and nodded, immediately feeling the fear of Jo’s spunky nature dissipate. She spared a grin at a certain frowning alpha, then out and out laughed when he stuck his tongue out at Jo.

Jo nuzzled Sam before passing by and laying across her mother’s feet, letting the old gray wolf groom behind her ears.

 ** _You know Meg and Rowena,_** Dean said, nodding at the two nurse-wolves. Willa greeted them both with hugs and quiet murmurs of thanks for the continued care for her.

 ** _Oh, hush, darlin’,_** Rowena said in her thick accent. **_We wouldn’t have it any other way, would we Meg?_**

 ** _She’s right, for once,_** Meg answered with a smirk. The two alphas laid on the other side of Willa, playfully bickering back and forth.

 ** _Crowley, here, is Rowena’s pup._** Small but compact, Smokey black with yellow eyes, Crowley wagged his bushy tail as he approached. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he scented along her neck, but his scent showed Willa he meant no harm. He laid off to the side, flopping down in the sun and closing his eyes.

 ** _This is Cain. He’s the old man of the pack._** Dean grinned when Cain turned around to stare at him. Willa couldn’t hear what he said, but whatever it was, her curiosity peaked because it made Dean drop his head in respect and nuzzle up to him.

Dean cleared his throat and nosed a tall red wolf forward. **_And this is his pup, Abaddon._**

 ** _You can call me Abby. All these other demon-spawn do._** Abby’s green eyes twinkled as she welcomed Willa with a gentle nuzzle and scented along her ear. Willa scented her back, loving the spicy alpha scent. Abby went and sat on the other side of Meg and Rowena.

Willa turned back to Cain and was struck by his wise yellow eyes. He didn’t utter a word as slowly approached and scented her face, along her muzzle then up between her eyes. He even went so far as to quickly and softly groom the back of one ear. Willa couldn’t help the whimper the breached her mouth. Cain just smiled and licked her cheek before joining Crowley in a warm patch of grass.

 ** _Jody,_** Dean said as an attractive wolf with dark brown fur and green eyes shook out her fur and walked up to Willa, **_is Alex and Claire’s mom, and Charlie is Claire’s new mate._**

The dark wolf was followed by a light brown wolf, a blonde wolf, and a red wolf. Willa and Jody scented each other and said hello before Jody strolled over to John and laid beside him. Alex, the little brown alpha, shyly said hello and scented Willa, who instantly felt a kinship for her, being shy herself. Alex followed her mom.

 ** _What’s up bitches?_** Charlie, the little red wolf said as she trotted up, stopped to give a nuzzle to Sam before turning to Willa. **_You’re a cutie!_**

 ** _Really, Charlie?_** Claire rolled her eyes and nipped at her mate’s flank. Willa just laughed and ducked her head a little. Claire, much the way her mother had, gave Willa a quick nuzzle and scent and let Willa do the same, then she trotted off to where Alex and Jody were relaxing and visiting. Charlie followed closer to Garth’s way of doing things and wrapped her neck and paw around Willa in a hug. Willa happily did the same.

 ** _Later, hater!_** Charlie said as she pranced off after Claire. Willa laughed and shook her head before turning back to the remaining eight wolves, three pups, and Dean were standing.

Dean sent a trio of wolves, one golden colored, one blonde, and a small brown pup forward. **_This is Gabriel, Donna, and their pup Krissy._**

 ** _Hiya, Willa!_** Donna greeted with a friendly wag of her tail. Both her and her mate had notes of sugary sweetness to their muted beta scents, and Krissy had that sweetness too, though it was even more muted since she was unpresented.

 ** _Nice to meet you, Willa!_** Gabriel said with a wolfy grin. Both he and Donna hugged Willa from each side, exchanging scents, before they stepped back so Krissy could say hello.

 ** _Hi, Krissy,_** Willa said softly. The pup wagged her tail hesitantly, glanced back at Dean who smiled and nodded, before she turned back and scented Willa. She stared up at Willa and then nodded.

 ** _You’ll do,_** she said as she walked off. Gabriel followed his pup while Donna just smiled and shook her head then bounced over to Jody and flopped down beside her.

 ** _The last of the pack’s beta pairs is this little group. This is Chuck, his mate Becky, and their pups Alfie and Lucas._** Dean nuzzled both pups before shooing them forward after their parents. Willa could tell already that both pups were shy.

Chuck, with his thick copper coat, and Becky with her sleek Blonde coat, had produced beautiful pups: one a nearly white cream and the other a soft red. She could see they were both still so young, and her heart ached a little more with longing to be a part of this pack.

Chuck and Becky, both happy and friendly, greeted her, scented her, then stood aside to wait on their nervous pups.

Willa dropped down to the ground and laid her head forward some, hoping that by making herself smaller, they wouldn’t be so nervous around her. Alfie was the first to break, wagging his tail and woofing at her. She wagged her tail and woofed back. Alfie giggle and ran off towards Krissy. Lucas stepped closer hesitantly, scenting along her front paws and up her face. Then, to the collective surprise of the pack, he pushed his way between Willa and Sam and cuddled into Willa’s side, sighing softly and closing his eyes.

Willa balanced precariously between awe at the trusting little pup, and fear that his parents would not like him being close to her like that. When she dared a glance up at them, though, they were both staring down at their little red wolf with matching looks of love. They smiled at Willa once more then joined Gabriel in watching Krissy and Alfie play tag.

Willa returned the smile Sam was giving her then looked back over to Dean, who was watching her with his mouth open. She had half a mind to tell him he’d catch flies before a brawny wolf with fur nearly identical to Dean’s stepped forward.

**_While we wait on Chucklehead over there to pick his jaw up off the ground, I’ll just go right on ahead and introduce my damn self. I’m Benny. I was with Dean when we found you. I’m real glad to see you all healed up. You gave us quite a scare, Cher._ **

Willa nearly whimpered at the delicious Cajun accent.

 ** _Then I suppose I owe you a very big hug for saving me,_** Willa said as she wrapped a paw around his shoulder, his scent making her think of sandy beaches near the ocean. He laughed softly and hugged her back.

 ** _It was our Dean that did the saving. I was just along for the ride._** Benny winked and then walked back to Dean who had finally, as Benny said, picked his jaw up off the ground. He cleared his throat again, shoving lightly at Benny who just stared at him with a faux innocent look.

**_Right, uh, and these two are the twins: Lucifer and Castiel. Luci, and Cas._ **

The two wolves were as identical in stature as they were opposite in coloring, but they both had crystal clear blue eyes.

They both scented Willa, who scented them both back. Then they each offered a quiet, **_Welcome to the pack, Willa._** Castiel’s voice matched his black fur: gravelly, deep, and dark; Lucifer’s voice matched his white fur: soft, lilting, and striking.

Lucifer went to Crowley and Castiel went to Meg, both engaging in quiet conversations. The last wolf, a gorgeous and petite golden wolf who reminded Willa of an Omega, though she could tell by her scent that this beautiful wolf was all alpha.

**_Hi. I’m Kate._ **

**_Hello, Kate. I’m Willa._** Willa stood, careful not to disturb the sleeping pup beside her, and offered up her neck for Kate to scent. Kate took her up on the offer, pressing her muzzle into the thick fur of Willa’s neck. Willa scented her back, closing her eyes and drinking in that smoky alpha smell.

Kate pulled back to look at Willa, cocked her head slightly, then she licked along Willa’s muzzle in an affectionate way that had Willa’s heart stuttering. Then she turned to Sam and the two of them roused Lucas from his sleep and the three headed over to join the playing between Alfie and Krissy.

Everyone else dispersed, some headed towards the Pack Den, others sitting in small groups enjoying the company of their packmates. Dean approached Willa and hesitantly scented her. Willa responded by wrapping her neck and paw around him in a hug and scenting him back.

**_Thank you, Dean._ **

Dean smiled and nuzzled her. **_No need to thank me. You’ll always have a place here, in whatever way you want or need. What did you think? Like everyone so far?_**

**_I have never met a pack as friendly and sweet as yours. Everyone was so welcoming. I’m looking forward to getting to know everyone so much more. But… this has also been a little overwhelming for me. I think I’m going to head back in and rest._ **

Meg and Rowena approached. **_I was just going to suggest that, dear. You are still healing after all. Meg and I would like to take a look at you, make sure everything is still looking good._**

Willa nodded and with one last hug for Dean, walked back to the pack den with Meg and Rowena at her side.

*~*~*~*

Dean watched Willa until she disappeared into the Pack Den. He didn’t even notice Kate come sit beside him until she ran her fingers through his fur. He looked over at her and nuzzled her sweetly, licking at her fingers.

“Been holding out on me, Alpha. She’s…” Kate sighed softly. “She’s perfect.”

Dean shifted and pulled Kate into a hug. “I know, Katie-girl.”

Kate huffed at his nickname for her and then stood, offering her hand to pull him up. “How about breakfast then maybe I can steal you for a little while?”

Dean grinned and took her hand, walking to the Pack Den together. They found Benny, Bobby, and Ellen prepping breakfast in the kitchen. Most of the pack was already waiting in the large area just off the kitchen, a room they called the mess hall, some in wolf form, and others in human form, all ready to fill their bellies with rabbit, deer, or fish. Kate dragged Dean by the hand over to where Meg and Rowena were walking in.

“She still healing up okay?” Dean asked as they approached.

“Yes, Alpha, she’s healing wonderfully,” Rowena answered with a brief hug for her Alpha.

“We were just coming to get her some food.”

Kate squeezed Meg’s arm gently. “Dean and I will take some to her while y’all eat.” The three girls stood visiting while Dean made his way over to Benny, Bobby, and Ellen. When the food was done and Benny let out a shrill whistle to let everyone know, Dean shifted. Bobby tossed Dean down his breakfast while the rest of the pack trickled in. Everyone waited until Dean finished eating before coming to get their food.

Kate ran her fingers through Dean’s fur again as she took the offered food for herself and a helping for Willa from Ellen. She left the mess hall with Dean padding along beside her. When they got to the room where Willa stayed, the Omega was laying in her nest of blankets. She wagged her tail as the two entered.

“Here ya go, hon,” Kate said as she laid the meat down in front of Willa. She shifted and laid beside her, eating her own breakfast. When Kate finished, she and Dean helped clean each other’s muzzles. When Willa finished, Kate offered to clean hers. Dean was surprised when Willa accepted.

Watching Kate gently lick Willa’s muzzle clean had Dean’s blooding pooling low in his belly. He tried hard to keep the arousal in his scent to a minimum. If either of the other two noticed, they didn’t acknowledge it.

However we he and Kate made it out of the room, out of the pack den, she turned to him and peered intently into his eyes.

**_Alpha, I’m going to have to ask you nicely to follow me to our den and fuck me into the ground until I can’t walk straight._ **

Dean growled low, his cock already beginning to harden and peak from its sheath. He nipped at her front paw and nudged her in the direction of the den. She took off running, Dean hot on her trail, snapping at her back legs any time he got close. When they made it to the den she shifted, mid-run and dropped down onto the soft dirt, leaning up on her elbows.

Dean stalked closer, sniffing along the inside of her calf, his eyes never leaving hers. He snuffled up the inside of her thigh and across her pussy, huffing a hot breath across her wet folds. He saw her bite her lower lip as he shifted and continued crawling over her until he was hovering directly above her.

He leaned down and took her mouth in a bruising kiss, sucking and biting on her lips, flicking his tongue across the roof of her mouth then down against hers. He sifted his hand up into the back of her short blond hair, gripping a handful to angle her face first one way then another, all for the sole purpose of kissing her within an inch of her life. He swallowed down every gasp and moan she emitted.

“Taste so good, Kate. Always taste so damn good.” Dean moaned into her neck as he kissed along her neck. Kate rolled her hips against his, feeling how hard and heavy his cock was.

“Dean!” She gasped as his lips wrapped around one taut pink nipple. He nipped and sucked on one, then followed up with the other, until Kate was a writhing, whimpering mess beneath him. He grinned down at her flushed skin, her puffy nipples, her full lips, her hungry eyes…

“Please, Dean!” Kate groaned.

“Please what, Kate?” Dean asked with a knowing smirk. “I want you to say it. Tell me what you want.” Dean ghosted his fingertips over her wet pussy, barely sliding one over her engorged clit.

“Please make me cum!” Kate wailed.

Dean growled, surging down to kiss her hard as he jammed two fingers into her dripping cunt. He circled his thumb around her clit and pumped his fingers in and out while plundering her mouth. He slipped his free hand up into hers, linking their fingers and holding her hand above her head. Her other hand gripped his thick bicep, feeling the muscles work as he fingered her.

“Oh, Kate, you will cum. You will cum over…” He crooked his fingers, jamming them up against her g-spot at the same time that he pressed his thumb roughly against her clit.

“Yes!”

“And over…” He repeated the action.

“Yes!!”

“And over!” He repeated it a third time.

“YES!!!” Kate screamed out as she came, gushing around his hand, bucking hard against his hand.

Dean grinned as he pulled his hand out, seeing her glazed over look. He glanced at his hand, seeing it covered in her essence. He looked up to see her watching him with a hazy look.

“Such a good girl,” he murmured. “And good girls get to see how good they taste.” He traced her full lips with his cum-covered fingers, moaning when her little pink tongue darted out to taste. She licked his hand clean of her juices, then pulled him down into a kiss. Another moan fell from his throat at the taste of her sex mixing with the taste of her mouth.

“So good. Taste so good,” he repeated, trailing biting kisses down her body.

When he reached her pussy, Dean pushed her thighs wide, watching as her sweet pussy was unveiled to his eyes. He knew she would be blushing at the way he intimately stared at her folds. He looked his fill, then slid his hands down her thick thighs, holding her open wide as he lowered his mouth to her center.

He closed his eyes as her juices hit his tongue, the smell and taste so much more potent straight from the source. He flicked his tongue along her clit, feeling her shudder each time. He worked her pussy from top to bottom, his face messy with her. He worked her to the edge over and over, but never letting her find that release. Her muscles shook from the need to cum.

Dean pulled back after working her to the edge yet again, his face glistening, and used his thumbs to hold her pussy lips apart. He glanced up at Kate’s face before leaning forward to blow a cool stream of air directly to her clit. Kate’s hips shot up and she wailed as she shook from her second orgasm.

Dean grinned and licked his lips, stroking his cock slowly as he watched her come down from the clouds.

“Flip and shift, Kate,” he demanded. Kate rushed to comply, shifting and turning belly down, lifting her tail to present to him.

Dean shifted and mounted her, shoving his thick, hard cock into her tight pussy. He growled, biting along the back of her neck and he thrusted into her hard, knowing neither of them would last long like this. He pounded her hard, front legs gripping around her hips. He could feel his knot swelling, ready to catch in her channel. A few more hard thrusts and she howled, her pussy tightening and gripping around his length. He shoved his knot into her, filling her full of his cum.

They laid together to wait out his knot, gently grooming each other.

 ** _Bet you can’t wait to do that to Willa, huh Alpha?_** Kate said with a smirk.

Dean groaned as his cock spurted again, nipping hard at Kate’s muzzle.

**_I will admit, the moment she accepts us, if she accepts us-_ **

**_When, Dean. Not if. I can already tell she loves this pack, and she loves you._ **

**_When, then. When she accepts us, it will take all of my willpower to not take her where she stands. It’s only fear of causing her further pain or fear that will keep me from doing so,_** Dean admitted. Then he grinned and looked down at her with a playful glint in his eyes. **_And don’t act like you’re not as taken as I am with her, Katie-girl. You’re already ready to devour her aren’t you? You gonna lick her sweet little Omega pussy the way you let me lick yours? Until you’re covered in her slick and she’s delirious from wanting you?_** Dean rumbled deep in his chest, grinding his cock into Kate’s pussy again.

Kate growled and ground with him, the images playing across her mind of all the filthy things the pack would get up to with an Omega in their midst, especially one as lovely as Willa.

They continued to tease and taunt each other with fantasies and ideas until Dean’s knot went down, then they both went down to the pond to rinse off, disturbing Benny where he sat fishing.

Benny didn’t mind too much though, because when they were clean they hauled him down into the water too and the three of them swam and rough housed until it was time for Dean to do border patrol. 

He left Kate and Benny to fend for themselves and grabbed his dad and brother to do patrol with him, trusting them to always watch his back and protect their land. They hadn’t had any major threats in a long time, but Dean would never take that for granted and risk the safety of his family, and he’d be lying if he said the question of who hurt Willa didn’t cross his mind. He promised to himself, and knew the rest of the pack would agree, that they would do everything in their power to protect the little Omega from those that had hurt her.

When the three of them made it back round to the valley, Dean was surprised to see Willa out and about again. In fact, she was in the middle of the valley playing with the pups. Even some of the adults had joined in the tussle, and those that hadn’t were laying on the fringes watching in happy amusement. John and Sam both ran to the fray, jumping in and adding to the wrestling and chasing of the group. Dean stayed farther back, happy to watch the events unfold. 

Between the way his pack took to Willa today, and she to them, especially timid, shy Lucas, and the way he was watching her now-unguarded, happy, playful-he knew in his gut that the Taloa pack had finally found their new Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first, I am SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO POST! Between a major bout of writer's block and life deciding that what I needed most was a kick in the vagina, time just got away from me. :( Glad to be back though!!
> 
> And secondly, this chapter is secretly dedicated to Brit Sheridan (Kate). She is a goddess and I would gladly worship at her...  
> ...  
> feet. Get your mind out of the gutter. *sips tea from the gutter where I live, always*
> 
> NO but for real, Brit, you're ever in the neighborhood you can HIT. ME. UP. *bae4lyf*
> 
> Okay I'm done being weird (probably not...).
> 
> Kudos and Comments appreciated!!!


	5. Uninvited Intruders

**_Dean. Dean, wake up. DEAN!!_ **

**_Huh? I’m a- OOF!! Dammit, Gabriel! I’m awake!_** Dean flattened his ears and glared at Gabriel as he backed away from trouncing Dean in his sleep. Then he took in the expression on Gabe’s face: a tinge of excitement followed closely by shear bone-deep worry. He instantly stood and approached his pack-mate.

**_What is it, Gabriel?_ **

**_It’s Krissy… I think she’s beginning to present!_ **

Dean instantly bolted towards Gabe and Donna’s den. He could see by the placement of the waxing gibbous moon that it was probably around two more hours until sunrise. He wasn’t surprised that Krissy was presenting at the beginning of a three-day full moon cycle, just that she was presenting at the beginning of this three-day full moon cycle. He swallowed around the lump in his throat at the thought of his spunky little pup presenting; he had his suspicions that she would present alpha, but you never know. She could surprise everyone.

He stopped in front of their den and turned to watch Gabriel and Sam approach. He cocked his head in question at Sam.

 ** _Gabriel woke me up, said Krissy was presenting and asking for me,_** Sam replied. Dean nodded in response and then he and Sam followed Gabe inside.

Krissy was curled up in human form, arms wrapped around her waist. Dean could smell pheromones on the air, but they didn’t have a distinct scent of alpha, beta, or omega. Just the sour tinge of the pain of presenting.

He shifted and sat down beside Donna, noting the worry on her face closely matching that on Gabe’s. He ran a hand through Krissy’s hair.

“Hey little pup. How ya doing?”

The look Krissy gave him in response seemed to scream ‘how do you think I’m doing idjit?’ and he chuckled. She grumbled and pulled herself a little closer so her head was resting on his leg. He made sure his scent was conveying plenty of calming High Alpha pheromones, knowing it would help her relax.

Sam padded over and nuzzled against Krissy’s hip then draped his head across her tummy, hoping the heat of his body would provide some pain relief as her body changed. After a few minutes of Dean running his fingers through Krissy’s hair while she ran her fingers through Sam’s fur, she dozed off. Soft snores filled the air around them. Sam kept watching over her with his big green eyes full of affection and worry, but also pride and excitement. Dean could relate.

He knew it would be a hard year for Krissy while she completed her presentation. This first day was always the worst for every wolf as their body initially began the road to being a fully presented alpha, beta, or omega wolf. No one really knows what the body is doing on day one since the changes to the body happen slowly over a year, but eventually the main changes to a wolf during presentation would be brought to light.

The scent glands would contract or expand; contract if the wolf was a beta, muting their scent into the soft, barely there notes all betas possess, or expand if they were an alpha or omega, allowing their scent to ripen and expel. Those days would cause the wolf to feel itchy and like they couldn’t get comfortable in their own skin. He recalled Claire saying she felt like bugs were crawling all over her on those days, and he could remember from his own presentation that his skin seemed extra sensitive. During this time, something in their scent would change, and give them their own unique scent.

The bones and muscles would thicken and strengthen, giving way to the strength and vitality that all wolves have, and in the process, all the soft and supple baby-fat that pups have would be burned by the increase in metabolism. There’s plenty of pain in that, and every wolf, no matter their presentation would feel that pain intensely. This is the part of the presentation that takes the longest, rendering a wolf den-ridden for days. It would happen periodically through the next year with no warning. A pup can go for weeks without the pain and then suddenly spend days with their body aching, holed up away from the pack.

The eyes, ears, and nose would all develop extra ‘wolfy’ senses, giving them even better eyesight, hearing, and sense of smell than they have as a pup. Again, all wolves go through this, and while not terribly painful, is very uncomfortable. They would be sensitive to bright sunlight, sounds, and smells. Dean didn’t experience himself, but a few wolves in the pack have, going temporarily blind and deaf during the process. It makes that part of the change frightening for a pup, especially since yet again, it’s something that can happen with no warning.

The vocal chords change too. This part is different and unique for every wolf, and this change is very special to the Taloa Pack. This is when the pup’s vocal chords would strengthen and extend, giving them the ability to find their song, their howl.

The biggest change of all was the one that set the three secondary genders apart from each other. Beta males and beta females barely change other than the same maturing of sexual organs that humans go through. Female bodies prepare to be able to carry but not conceive pups, male bodies prepare to be able to conceive but not carry pups.

Alpha males grow a knot on their cock and their bodies adjust to be able to conceive but not carry. Alpha females, while no knot is grown, adjust to be able to carry as well as conceive. They produce potent ejaculate in high quantities, much more than any beta or omega, which is highly fertile. They have ruts that are triggered by an omega in heat where their bodies and pheromones tell them their mate is at their peak of fertility. For an alpha female, they can’t get pregnant nearly as easy as an omega, but they can carry to term.

Omega female bodies prepare to carry but not conceive, and their womb shifts to create the perfect ‘home’ for the unborn pups. Omega male bodies prepare to be able to carry or conceive. While their ejaculate is not as fertile as an alpha, impregnating is possible. They grow a birthing channel and womb that, just like an omega female, offers the best chance for healthy, happy pups. Omegas have heats when they hit their fertility peak, usually anywhere from once a month to once every few months, where their body’s sole purpose is to carry on the species with procreation.

It’s all a fascinating process to Dean, and as the High Alpha, he’s well versed in all the intricacies of it so he can better help his pack. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t worry for the young pup. For a whole year she’ll battle her body as it changes.

He glances down at her sleeping form, silently promising her that the whole pack would be there for her and help her through this. When he caught Sammy’s eyes, it seemed like he was reading the thoughts right out of Dean’s head as he nodded in agreement. Donna and Gabriel cuddled close to their Alpha and their daughter, sharing the body heat and warmth between them. They all drifted in and out of sleep with the waves of Krissy’s pain until the sun began to rise.

Dean made his way to his rock, curling up and closing his eyes, trying to rest a bit more while also praying to the great Mother Earth and Father Heavens to guide little Krissy through this transition out of pup-hood, as well as watch over the pack during this month’s full moon. He could feel himself drifting closer to sleep but snapped out of it when he heard the soft pad of paws headed towards him. With pricked ears he listened to them approach and then picked his head up and looked sleepily at the small white wolf. He wagged his tail in greeting at Willa.

 ** _Room for one more, Alpha?_** Willa asked with a cock of her head. Dean rumbled a happy growl deep in his chest and scooted to the side to give her room. He felt a flush of pride when she jumped up with all signs of injury to her leg gone. He made a mental note to do something special for Rowena and Meg for their diligent help.

 ** _Everything okay this morning? I could smell something off with a wolf. I could tell it was one of the pups, but I couldn’t tell which one since I don’t know them that well._** Willa curled up against Dean’s side, knowing by now that he wouldn’t mind her using his extra body warmth.

Looking down at Willa’s sweet face, eyes looking out at the land as she snuggled close to Dean to escape as much of the cold morning air as possible, Dean had to fight the urge to groom her and nuzzle her and completely coat her in his scent. He was big enough to acknowledge that he was falling fast for this little Omega with her big yellow eyes and gentle demeanor. He settled for laying his head down close to hers and answering her question.

**_Krissy is beginning her presentation. Her parents and Sammy and I were up in the early hours keeping her still and in the least amount of pain possible._ **

**_Is it common for a wolf other than the parents and the High Alpha to be so involved during the presentation?_** Willa looked confused as she glanced over at Dean.

He chuckled and nodded. **_In our pack it is. Usually if it begins in the middle of the night like that they’ll only wake me, but Krissy specifically asked for Sam to come too. They’ve always been close. To be honest, I think she has a crush on him. And I think the feeling is mutual._**

 ** _Well, if there’s a member of this pack that doesn’t have a crush on Sam I’d be surprised._** Willa grinned a small wolfy grin at Dean before dropping her head onto his crossed front legs. **_But then, he does seem to take after his big brother, so it’s really no wonder._**

Dean couldn’t help but playfully respond, **_Why Miss Willa, are you flirting with me?!_**

Her laugh was like music to his ears and he didn’t even notice his tail wagging in response to her musical laugh. **_The full moon always did make me a little more…_**

 ** _Frisky?_** Dean supplied with a gentle nudge to her cheek.

She chuckled again. **_Frisky,_** she confirmed. She stood and stretched, then hopped off the rock and nodded down the valley where the pack was all coming from their dens to meet the sun and greet each other. **_Coming, Alpha?_** Without waiting for an answer, she started trotting off towards the pack. Dean stretched out his limbs and with one last yawn, loped forward to reach Willa, the scent of happy Omega working the last of the sleepiness from his mind.

They made it down to the pack and Dean noticed the absence of Gabriel, Donna, and Krissy, but Sam had come out and was standing with Rowena, probably discussing Krissy’s presentations. Everyone else was mingling around. Dean sat down and looked at Willa, who was watching the pack with fond amusement. He nudged her and she looked up at him curiously.

**_I just wanted to make sure you knew that, even though you’re not wearing my mark, you’re a part of our pack now. And that means you can howl with us._ **

Willa’s eyes lit up and she nuzzled under Dean’s chin, licking and nipping at his chin in a sign of affection and submission. Dean rumbled at her, nipping at the scruff of her neck in response to her submission.

 ** _I’d love to sing with you and your pack, Dean. And… I wouldn’t be opposed to wearing your mark either._** Willa glanced at the pack, now watching them silently, expressions all showing happiness, acceptance, love, and excitement. **_I wouldn’t be opposed to wearing the mark of all the pack alphas._**

Dean couldn’t stop the howl from leaving his throat anymore than he could stop the sun from rising. He lifted his head to the sky and sang out in happiness that this Omega would well and truly be _his_ Omega. Moments after he began howling, the voices of his pack all joined in, he could even pick up Donna and Gabriel’s howls from their den. Then his ears filled with Willa’s melodic high-pitched howl, filtering in and wrapping around the voices of his pack and making their song sound complete. Slowly, everyone else quieted until all that was left was Dean and Willa, howling with each other until their song was complete.

*~*~*~*

The sun was high in the sky by the time Willa followed Dean back out of the Pack Den. After their morning howl – which Willa felt was the happiest moment of her life so far, being able to join the pack’s gorgeous sound – Dean had updated everyone on Krissy beginning to present. Then they’d spent a little while just being close to each other as a pack, scenting and playing, until everyone was hungry. Bobby and Ellen had called everyone to the Pack Den to eat. Now she was following Dean and Sam to Gabriel’s den to sit with Krissy while he and Donna spent some time with the pack and ate. Dean was carrying a bucket of fresh water, Sam had a hunk of meat, and Willa was content to remain in wolf form, but had a blanket draped across her back for Krissy.

When they arrived at the den, Krissy was in wolf form, awake and alert, though they could smell the fever on her. Gabriel and Donna left for the Pack Den and Sam sat down against the wall, patting his lap for Krissy to join him. Willa watched carefully as Krissy hefted herself achingly from the den floor and made her way over to Dean first, getting a drink of water and accepting his scratch behind the ears. Then she waddled over to Sam and dropped between his legs, resting her head across his thigh and closing her eyes. Willa shook the blanket off then dragged it over to cover the young pup.

When Krissy felt the blanket fall around her she opened her eyes and peered up at Willa. **_Thank you. The warmth helps the pain._**

**_I remember the year I presented. I wish I had had a pack like yours to be there for me. You’re a very lucky young lady._ **

**_I know. I’m sorry you didn’t have a good pack. Are you… are you going to be our Pack Omega?_** Krissy snuggled closer to Sam, who ran his hands through her fluffy brown fur.

Willa looked over at Dean, who was standing at the mouth of the den, looking out at the land, seeming lost in thought. A feeling of adoration lit her up from the inside as she said, **_I’d like to be._**

Krissy nodded and sighed sadly. Willa dropped down to her belly and whined softly, the scent of fear clouding her scent, the thought of Krissy and the pack not wanting her and sending her away making her ache, but not as much as the fear that she had done something to make the young pup not want her around. She felt her chest constrict. **_Krissy… if you don’t… want me to be a part of your pack, I will leave. I don’t want to upset anyone here. I’m sorry if I… if I assumed to much. Please don’t be sad, I can leave, please don’t turn against me. I didn’t mean to… I didn’t mean… I didn’t…_**

Her chest hurt so much, her vision narrowed and swam, nearly fading black with each sharp inhale. She couldn’t breathe, her muscles ached, she was shaking.

“What’s going on? Willa? Willa!”

**_No, please don’t hurt me!_ **

**_Willa, it’s okay! It’s okay, it’s just Dean. It’s Dean and Sammy and I’m Krissy and we’re not going to hurt you!_ **

**_Dean?_ **

“For fucks sake, someone tell me what’s going on!” Dean sank down on his haunches, trying to catch Willa’s eyes.

“I think they were talking and then she started having trouble breathing. It seems like an anxiety attack. Willa? Willa it’s okay. We’re not going to hurt you. Can you shift?” Sam reached forward slowly until his hand was in front of Willa’s face, palm down, fingers lightly curled in a sign of friendly submission, showing her he wouldn’t hurt her.

 ** _Dean… Sam… Krissy… shift… I can’t… Dean?_** _Dean, I know… Dean won’t… He isn’t… and Sam… Sammy… and Krissy, little pup…_ Willa’s thoughts spun but her vision cleared enough to see a hand held towards her and the sad, scared face of a pup watching her. She turned her head enough to see a man crouched beside her, watching her with worry in his vivid green eyes.

She whined up at Dean, hearing him speaking but not understanding the words as he ran gentle hands across her shaking body. She turned her head again when she felt a small, warm body curl up against her and a soft tongue licking at her leg.

Another set of large hands slowly ran across her ears then cradled her head, the long, thick fingers lightly massaging at her jaws and cheeks until she began relaxing. The words coming from all around her began filtering in as the panic finally melted away.

**_So sorry, Willa, I didn’t mean to scare you. Are you okay? I hope you’re okay. I need to explain._ **

“There we go, little wolf. A massage always works to help calm me down, too. Just breathe. Relax. You’re safe here.”

“Sweet little Omega. Sammy’s right, you’re safe. I’ll protect you, we’ll all protect you. And Sammy gives the best massages. Look at Krissy loving on you. Little pup wants to make sure you’re okay, too. We will take care of you.”

 ** _Willa?_** Krissy looked up at her pleadingly.

**_I’m so sorry, Krissy. I didn’t mean to scare you._ **

**_Don’t apologize! I’m so sorry I made you scared, too. And I want to explain, I don’t want you to go away or not be a part of our pack. I just realized that if…if you’re the pack Omega and I present as Omega, then I’ll leave this pack and go somewhere else. It just made me sad to think of leaving S… of leaving the pack. I really do like you and want you to be a part of the pack. I’m sorry I made you think otherwise._ **

Willa’s eyes lit with understanding. Now she knew what the pup was upset about. **_You’re sad to think of leaving Sam. Oh, sweetie. Bless your heart. I know I haven’t known y’all very long, but I can tell that it doesn’t matter what you present or where you find a home: this pack will always love you and be there for you. You won’t ever lose any of them, especially Sam. He adores you._** Willa pulled out of Sam’s grasp and stood, lightly shaking Dean’s hands off before nudging Krissy back into Sam’s lap. **_Thank you for clarifying. I’m sorry I panicked._**

 ** _You’re welcome, and you can really stop apologizing. You’ve been through a lot. I may not know everything, but I know you’ve had it hard. Let’s just put this behind us and move on, what do you say?_** Krissy thumped her tail against Sam’s leg as she smiled up at Willa.

Willa nodded and gave her gentle lick between her ears. **_You got it, sweetie._** Willa turned to walk over to where Dean was sitting talking quietly with Sam but keeping a close eye on her. 

**_Hey, wait!_** Willa looked over her shoulder at Krissy. **_Do you really think Sam, ya know, like you said, adores me?_**

Willa looked up at Sam, who was looking at Dean as they spoke, but kept a slow pace of threading his fingers through the fur at Krissy’s neck. He may have been facing Dean and speaking to Dean, but anyone looking at him could see his devotion and attention to Krissy. Willa said as much, watching as the pup looked up at Sam’s face then sighed happily, shifted, and cuddled against him with her head tucked against his chest. Sam stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked down at the dark curly hair, a soft smile across his lips. He pulled the blanket up around her and then looked back at Dean.

“You go on and do border patrol. I’ll be here with Krissy until Gabe and Donna are back.”

Willa smiled affectionately then sat in front of Dean, wagging her tail. He nodded at Sam then looked over at her, grinning. “What, you want to go on border patrol?”

Willa yipped in response, wagging her tail harder.

He narrowed his eyes playfully. “I dunno, Omega. You think you can handle it?”

Willa growled, baring her teeth and dropping into a defensive stance. Dean just laughed and nodded. “That’s my sweet girl.” Willa nipped his ankle in response. “Okay, okay! You’re vicious!” Willa woofed and trotted out of the den, turning to yip and growl at Dean for not following, turning and bouncing in circles.

Sam laughed. “You better go before she eats you for second breakfast.”

Willa laughed and howled softly in agreement.

“Okay, Sassy, I’m coming. Sheesh. Later, Sammy. Take care of the pup.” Dean shifted and launched at Willa, knocking her down and pinning her in the grass. He stood over her, looking down with his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. Being in such a submissive position, front paws against his chest, tail tucked up across her tummy, neck slightly bared was nothing new for her, although she couldn’t deny the thrilling tingle she had from the fact that it was Dean hovering over her. He interrupted her thoughts before they ventured any further.

**_You can come with me on border patrol under one condition._ **

**_Name your price, Dean._ **

**_Tell me what happened back there._ **

Willa froze, letting out a choked off whine before explaining, **_Krissy asked if I was going to be the Pack Omega. She was worried that if I became the Pack Omega, and she presented as Omega, that she would have to leave the pack and never see y’all again. Before I knew that was why she was upset, I thought I had done something. I thought she didn’t want me to be a part of the pack, and that she would tell you and you would make me leave and I just –_**

 ** _Sshhh, calm down darlin’. I understand now._** Willa calmed right down when Dean pressed his face against her neck.

They stayed like that for a moment: Willa’s front paws still pushed into the fur of Dean’s chest, Dean’s face pushed into the fur of Willa’s neck. When Dean backed up and let Willa up, she shook out her fur and sat down, looking up at him. **_So, I get to go?_**

Dean laughed and batted at her. **_Yes, Sassy Omega, you can come. I need at least one more alpha to come, though since you’ll be coming too I think I’ll have two alphas. I’ll be right back._**

Willa nodded and trotted over to the pond to get a drink. She ducked her head to the water, lapping it up as she thought about what the experience of being with Dean while he patrols will be like. She could feel the excitement, tinged with arousal at the image in her mind of Dean marking his territory and displaying his High Alpha status, welling up inside her. She finished drinking and turned to face the Pack Den where she could see Dean headed back towards her with Cain, John, Abby, Luci, Crowley, and Cas in tow. She was surprised at him choosing six other wolves to accompany them and hoped that didn’t mean he expected any trouble.

 ** _Ready?_** Dean asked.

Willa nodded, wagging her tail in greeting at the others.

 ** _Dad, Cain, Abby, and Crowley are going to follow us some ways out then they’ll be hunting. The twins will stay with us while we do border check. Normally, I only take one other wolf with me, but I refuse to take any chances. I need someone to watch my back like always, but also someone to watch yours in the event we have any trouble._** Everyone nodded in response, and Willa nuzzled him gratefully.

**_Speaking of, I’d really prefer if you’d let me and the twins scent mark you. That way if we do happen upon any issues – Mother Earth forbid – you will smell like pack even though you aren’t wearing my mark. Is that okay?_ **

Willa was sure all seven of the wolves could smell the arousal in her Omega scent at that moment, the thought of being marked in any way by these gorgeous wolves, so powerful yet so _good_ causing her insides to turn molten. She nodded and stepped closer to Luci and Cas.

Lucifer grinned, his eyes bright and playful. **_Hi, little Omega._** He brushed his head against Willa’s shoulder before leaning bodily against her, dragging himself along her side then grooming at her flank before dragging himself back up her other side. Then he nosed at her until she dropped to the ground and he could drape himself over her and groom behind her ears. Willa whimpered when she heard a low possessive growl from Cas, where he sat crouched low on the ground beside them. She felt slick trickle her from entrance when Luci gripped the scruff of her neck and growled back at Cas.

What she didn’t expect was for Castiel to launch himself at Lucifer and knock him clean off her back, then drop down over her and start nuzzling and rubbing into her coat. He growled low again when Luci belly-crawled back toward them. He nudged at Willa until she rolled onto her back and bared her neck submissively. Cas flopped down on top of her and started rolling back and forth across her belly and chest before grooming her bared throat. He latched onto the skin at her throat possessively and growled a warning when Lucifer began grooming her ears again. Luci growled right back, and Willa panted and whimpered. Her eyes were nearly completely black, the pupils blocking out all but a thin ring of yellow from the combination of fear and arousal.

Both twins dropped down, slinking away from her when Dean growled loud, his High Alpha voice seeming to echo across the open space. He towered over them both menacingly.

**_Do you two plan to stop acting like newly presented pups whose knots run their lives or do I need to choose someone else to go with us?_ **

**_No, Alpha, we’ll behave._** Luci ducked his head meekly.

 ** _Sorry, Alpha._** Cas lowered his head submissively like his brother.

Dean snapped at the top of their muzzles, nipping the skin enough to sting but not draw blood, scolding them, before nuzzling them each in turn to show that he accepted their apologies. When he faced Willa again, she stayed belly-up and thumped her tail against the ground, ready to be thoroughly covered from snout to tail in his delicious scent. He grumbled low in his chest and dropped down over her chest like he had been earlier, this time rutting and rubbing against her.

Willa whimpered when she felt slick drip from her hole again. Dean groomed her neck, sensing her discomfort at her body’s reaction. **_It’s okay, Willa. Don’t fight your natural reactions and feelings. You’re safe, and we’re not going to hurt you or judge you. Right, alphas?_** Dean glanced up at John, Cain, Abby, Crowley, Luci, and Cas to see them all nodding and wagging their tails encouragingly.

He let Willa up and shook out his thick coat, watching as she did the same. Then he sniffed at her neck, smelling the mix of her sugary sweet Omega scent combined with his, Lucifer’s, and Castiel’s. It smelled perfect, like home, like pack…Like mate.

**_That should do perfectly. Alright everyone, lets head out. Dad, you take point with me so that if you catch a scent or sound, y’all can branch off. I reminded Benny and Bobby to be on the lookout for y’all in case you get anything. Willa, I don’t care if you stick close to me or to the others as long as you don’t venture far from us. That’s all I ask, and only so we can protect you._ **

**_I know, Dean. I’ll stay close._** Willa smiled and trotted over to Cas and Luci. The group found their rhythm, running at a fast lope, and headed for the edge of the dens at the Northwest corner of the territory. When the reached the corner, everyone stopped and caught their breath while Abaddon and Crowley trotted off to see if the light scent they caught turned into a scent trail, or if it tapered off. Cas stood with Dean, talking quietly. Cain sat back watching Abaddon and Crowley, and John stepped up to Lucifer and Willa.

 ** _It’s good to see you out and about with us, pup,_** he said with an affectionate nudge to Willa’s shoulder.

 ** _Thank you. I’m glad to be out. I’m looking forward to seeing the rest of the territory. It’s so beautiful here. I miss Texas sometimes, but all that red dirt and humid air is nothing compared to this._** Willa looked around at the mountainside and the tall pine trees before looking back up at John’s face, seeing where he was graying out around his muzzle and ears. A sure sign that he’s reaching maturity and won’t have to turn every full moon.

 _I bet he’s so handsome in his human form,_ she thought with a light shiver. She felt a nudge from her other side, jolting her from her thoughts. She looked over at Lucifer who just waggled his eyebrows and grinned mischievously like he knew exactly what she was thinking about. She grinned back just as mischievously before leaping at him and nipping his shoulder, knocking him to the ground.

**_Pinned ya!_ **

Lucifer growled playfully before pushing her over to pin her, but ending up flat on his back once again with a bright eyed, growly Omega standing over him.

**_Ha! Pinned ya again!_ **

**_Sassy little thing, isn’t she, devil dog?_** Dean said with a proud smirk in their direction. Willa looked up to see Cas stepping away from Dean with a look that just seemed to say, “you’ve done it now”. 

**_Devil dog?! I’ll show you devil dog!_** Lucifer slid out from between Willa’s front paws and launched himself at Dean. They yipped and growled, play fighting each other in the grass. Castiel walked over to Willa and grinned, nudging her shoulder and saying, **_Watch this._**

 ** _Oh boys…_** Lucifer and Dean both stopped mid-grapple and looked over to Cas and Willa. **_Next wolf to pin the other gets a smooch from our Fair Maiden,_** he said with a nod at Willa. Willa giggled and knew if she weren’t in wolf form she’d be blushing from hairline to chest. She shivered again when she heard a gravelly chuckle from behind her before John said, **_Well, if them’s the breaks, I may have to get in on the action myself. What do think, darlin? Can I take ‘em?_**

Willa threw her head back laughing and nodded, beyond happy to be a part of their silly games. She’d never had fun like this with her pack back home. John launched into the fray and immediately schooled both the younger alphas, getting them pinned in no time. Cas and Willa let out short little howls and bounced around happily before John pranced over to Willa, showing off in a silly way.

Willa grinned and bounded up to him, planting her front paws on his shoulders and licking all over his face like an excited pup. He laughed and gave her an affectionate nuzzle.

 ** _I’m sorry to break up the love-fest over here-which by the way I’m hurt that I wasn’t invited-but that scent we followed? It turns into an actual scent trail about a hundred yards away. Smells like a ram._** Crowley smirked from where he and Abby sat in the tree line. John gave one more gentle lick to Willa’s cheek before he and Cain loped off with the others to hunt down the ram.

Willa shook her head and walked up to Lucifer, giving him a gentle lick on his snout, then turning to Dean and doing the same. They both smiled down at her nuzzled her face. She wagged her tail and turned to see Castiel sitting behind her, head cocked and tail wagging hopefully.

 ** _Aw, I didn’t forget about you._** Willa licked him gently and accepted his lick back before trotting back to Dean to walk with him as he sniffed out the border. The four of them walked along the perimeter, Dean spending most of the time with his snout to the ground, making sure there were no breaks in the scent line. Eventually Willa fell back to walking between the twins, all three of them watching Dean with varying levels of appreciation.

 ** _I want to look around at the scenery, but I keep getting distracted by him,_** Willa said softly.

 ** _He’s better to look at than any scenery,_** Cas responded.

 ** _Someone’s got a crush on the alpha,_** Lucifer sing-songed.

Castiel ducked his head under Willa’s to snap at Luci’s leg. **_Oh, like you don’t! I seem to remember someone being quite the little knot-slut for our alpha not so long ago._**

Lucifer sighed, looking longingly at Dean where he stood nosing at an area along the border. **_Oh, brother, it’s been so SO long._**

Willa felt that tell-tale flutter in her ribs that said she’d be blushing if it was possible when she realized what she was smelling in the twins’ scents was arousal. She joined the twins in watching Dean as they followed him along the path. He seemed to be scenting out something, stopping periodically to sniff at one place before moving on.

Eventually he came to a spot where he immediately stopped and growled. His hackles rose, and he flattened his ears. Both Castiel and Lucifer boxed Willa in, herding her closer to their alpha for protection. He shot a look to the twins, telling them to stay there, while he sniffed up and down the short stretch of perimeter. When he turned to come back, Willa nearly sank to the ground in a boneless heap. The look on his face was all High Alpha, full of thinly contained violence and fierce protection. She could smell the excitement in the twins’ scents increase tenfold, and she knew they could smell the slick steady leaking from her pussy.

 ** _What is it, Dean?_** Cas asked quietly. Dean’s answer was all harsh growl and indignant fury.

**_Another wolf, one whose scent I don’t recognize, has marked our perimeter._ **

Before Willa could even process the words and what that could potentially mean, Dean had begun scraping and digging all along the line and then proceeded to hike his leg to remark what was his. As soon as the powerful stream of urine hit the ground and the scent of it, full of alpha pheromones, hit Willa’s nose she whimpered and dropped to her belly. She could hear Lucifer panting and from the corner of her eye could see his cock hanging wet and unsheathed between his legs. Cas seemed less affected, but he still watched his alpha with a look of longing.

Willa watched Dean fully remark the disrupted line, and then they continued down the line. After a few more minutes Dean let out a feral snarl, having sniffed across another patch of perimeter with the mystery alpha’s scent. He ripped into the grass with his claws, barely containing the violent instincts to take what’s his.

Willa watched in aroused fascination as Dean hiked his leg again, leaving a trail of pungent urine along the perimeter. Willa felt an ache low in her gut, felt her pussy leaking onto her fur. She couldn’t believe after everything she’d been through, that her body was responding so intensely to seeing Dean in his element like this. She dropped down again, panting and whimpering.

 ** _What is it, Willa?_** Cas asked with a gentle nuzzle to her neck.

 ** _I… I…_** She could barely think, how was she supposed to put her feelings into words. When Dean looked straight up at her, the look in his eyes said he knew exactly what she was feeling. She felt Cas grooming her ears and she closed her eyes to focus on the grooming. She was nearly ready to throw caution to the wind and present ass up right there for them when she heard Dean let out another ferocious snarl that she could swear she felt more than heard.

**_Well, what do we have here? An unmarked Omega and a mere pup playing at being an Alpha?_ **

Dean flattened his ears back against his skull and put himself between the wolf standing at the tree-line and Willa. He let out another warning growl, staring down the intruder. Willa pressed in closer to Lucifer and Castiel, who had flanked Dean to stand protectively around Willa. They both had their ears back and their teeth bared.

 ** _I don’t know who you are, and I don’t care, but you have three seconds to get as far away from our pack land as you can._** Willa’s shiver was a confusing combination of arousal and fear this time.

 ** _Don’t flatter yourself, puppy. You’re not wolf enough to keep that Omega._** He lunged at Willa, gripping her newly healed back leg and pulling hard. She yelped and struggled to get away before the Dean and the twins had the wolf in their teeth. Castiel had a front paw, Lucifer had a back paw, and Dean had his muzzle gripping tight around the other wolfs, blood dripping from between his teeth where they had punctured the attackers muzzle.

When the other wolf stopped struggling, Dean let go and backed towards Willa, never taking his eyes off the intruder. When he stepped close enough, Willa pressed against his side, hiding her face in the scruff of his shoulder. He stared the other wolf down as he hiked his leg and let loose a steady stream of urine directly on Willa’s legs, effectively marking her as his. He never wavered eye contact as he peed a circle around her, the spray covering her paws.

When he finished, Willa, who was now steadily leaking slick from the display of pure alpha dominance, dropped down and rooted around in the grass he had just marked, covering herself in his spicy scent. She looked up to see Dean standing tall and proud, with a devilish smirk across his muzzle.

 ** _Let’s try this again, Scumbag,_** Dean said before launching himself across the expanse between himself and the stranger and knocking the other wolf from the grips of the twins. Willa whined and crawled over to them where they stayed poised, ready to join the attack again if Dean needed them. Dean and the other wolf fought, teeth and claws flashing, tearing into skin and fur, before an inhuman yelp filled the air and the ruckus stopped.

Dean had the stranger wolf belly up beneath him, throat in a vicelike grip between his teeth.

**_Who are you, fucker?_ **

**_Zachariah._ **

**_Well, Zach, that little Omega over there is now scared shitless, and - lucky for you - I fear her seeing me kill you would only cause her further distress. So, I’m going to let you go with this warning: if I ever see or smell you around here again, I’ll rip your goddamned throat out and use it as a fucking chew toy. Do you understand me?_** Dean’s voice was deadly, and his eyes were nearly completely black. Blood covered his paw where he had clawed a chunk from Zachariah’s shoulder and seeped from a wound between his front legs where Zachariah must have gotten a swipe in.

Zachariah nodded as best as he could, then shrieked like a banshee when Dean let go of his throat, gripped his right ear and ripped it clean off his head. Blood spurted from his head and Dean dropped the chunk of cartilage to the ground.

**_Just a little insurance, so you’ll always be easily recognizable to our pack. Get. Off. My. Land._ **

Zachariah ran, tail tucked, across the border and away from their land. Lucifer followed him some ways to make sure he kept going before turning back and rejoined Dean, Willa, and his brother. When he came back he immediately dropped to his belly, seeing Dean was letting out his alpha rage. He kept his stature submissive and his eyes down, as did Castiel, while Dean ripped around the area, leaving a steady stream of urine and blood behind him. He passed by the twins, marking them both with a warm flow of pee before setting his sights on Willa.

She tried to shrink even lower when she saw that his eyes were nearly all pupil, but seeing her shrink in fear took the fight out of him and he dropped to his belly and whined. She slowly, hesitantly wagged her tail and he belly crawled over to her.

 ** _Are you okay, Willa?_** He sniffed along her side, searching for injuries. When he got to her leg and saw the teeth marks on her skin, the anger welled up in him again. He licked the marks, cleaning them thoroughly.

**_Alpha…_ **

Dean stopped mid-lick, knowing that whine. He tilted his head, sniffing the air, and smelled it.

Slick. Fresh Omega slick, straight from the source, right in front of his face.

He growled and crawled up her body, covering it with his own. He nipped at the nape of her neck and ground his hips against her, rutting against her. She wiggled beneath him, so he stood up over her and started nosing and biting at her hip. She stood, and he immediately butted his head against her side, pushing her around until she was moving on her own, trotting away from him. He kept bumping her, nudging her, pushing her, butting his head against her until she realized what he was doing: herding her. He was herding her on instinct back towards his den.

She panted and dropped down on her front legs, spreading her back legs and lifting her tail, inviting her alpha in with the sight and smell of her slick pussy. He took her up on the offer, sniffing and nosing at her dripping hole. She whimpered and whined until he finally flicked his tongue across her slick folds, growling in ecstasy at his first taste of her.

He licked into her pussy with abandon, pushing his tongue in and nibbling along her lips. He could see Cas and Luci watching him eat their Omega’s sweet pussy while rutting against each other. He could see Willa watching them, could feel her clench around his tongue every time one of them groaned or growled. So, he doubled his efforts until he had her howling, orgasm sweeping over her and making her whole body clench and release over and over, slick coating his tongue and snout.

When he pulled out and licked his lips, Willa dropped to the ground, sides heaving, breath panting, eyes glazed. He looked over at the twins just in time to see them coming all over each other in a mess of growls and thrusts. Willa whimpered and thumped her tail against the grass.

**_Dean, let me-_ **

**_Hush, Omega. You’ve been through a lot today. Let your body rest now. I’m sure the twins would be more than happy to give you a little show, wouldn’t you boys?_ **

Cas and Luci both bounded towards Dean, pushing him over and licking all over his face, cleaning it of Willa’s slick.

 ** _Shift for us, Alpha,_** Lucifer murmured before licking a line up Dean’s heavy cock. Dean complied and leaned back on his hands, watching Cas look over at Willa. He knew they were communicating, even though he couldn’t hear it.

**_Willa, can he lay against you?_ **

Willa nodded sleepily, still looking dazed after the mental, emotional, and physical exhaustion of the morning. **_Of course. That will be much more comfortable for him._**

Cas nipped gently at Dean’s thigh and nudged at him until he understood he was supposed to move. He let them herd him over to Willa, where he dropped down and laid back against her cool fur.

“Hey sweetheart,” he said as he ruffled her ears gently. He groaned and closed his eyes as two long, hot tongues worked over his cock. He looked over at Willa to see her avidly watching the twins work him over. When he looked down to see what she was seeing, he was greeted to the sight of two matching pairs of bright blue eyes staring up at him while Lucifer’s warm, pink tongue licked wet and hot over his cock, and Cas’s licked long and hard from his ass, up his perineum, to his balls. He could feel his climax building, his balls drawing up tighter, and one lick from Willa to his neck had him shooting rope after rope of thick, white come across his belly and chest.

The twins licked him clean then laid across his thighs while he closed his eyes and caught his breath. When he opened his eyes, he leaned forward and kisses them both gently on their heads.

“That was fantastic, guys. Damn.” He smiled and ruffled their fur, loving the affectionate rumbles he got in response, before looking over his shoulder to see Willa passed clean out. He smiled and shifted, shook out his fur then stretched.

**_Okay, one of you carry her back to the dens, and the other come with me to finish patrol. I need to make sure that dickweed didn’t leave his stench anywhere else._ **

**_I’ll take her back,_** Cas volunteered. Dean and Lucifer helped get Willa situated across his back. She barely woke, but then went right back to sleep once she was situated. They watched as Cas took off at a steady trot back towards the dens, knowing he would get their tired Omega home safely.

 ** _Come on, Luci. Let’s get patrol done and get back home. I don’t know about you, but after the multiple workouts this morning I’m starving._** Dean nudged Lucifer’s shoulder playfully, getting a laughing bark in response before the two trekked off down the border line.

They didn’t encounter any more breaks in Dean’s scent line along their northern border, and only found one more place for Dean to renew his scent on their eastern border. Dean’s mood took a plummet when he crossed that stretch, remembering the flash of teeth against Willa’s leg when Zachariah tried to pull her away from them. The trickle of blood from the wound on his chest was just another reminder, darkening his mood further.

By the time they reached the south-east corner of the border, where the forest broke and the mountains began again, Dean was downright grumpy from the combination of hunger, pain, and residual anger. He and Lucifer had just passed Dean’s rock when he saw Castiel loping up from the dens.

**_Dean! Come quick! When I got Willa situated in the Pack Den, I was talking to Meg, and it turns out Zachariah struck here before he found us. He tried to get Krissy._ **

Dean took off at a dead run towards Gabriel and Donna’s den, fury and worry burning hot in his mind. When he approached the den, he slowed, tilting his face and scenting along the breeze. That was not his scent. That was another alpha's. Before he could process the fact that it was a pack alpha’s scent, a growl ripped from his throat and he bared his teeth, stalking up to the entrance.

**_Dean! Thank god, you’re back! There was anot-_ **

Dean lunged at Sam, taking him down and standing over him growling ferally. **_WHY is your scent around this den? MY PACK!_** He bit at Sam’s neck to scold him. He never expected Sam to return the growl just as loudly and flip him over, standing over him and snarling down.

**_Can it, Dean. You know me! I’m not trying to overthrow you. I’m trying to protect my ma… our pack. I’m trying to protect Krissy. So, stow your crap and listen._ **

A whimper from behind them caused them both to stop snarling at each other’s throats and turn. Krissy held up her front paw, and Dean could see the swelling. He shoved Sam off, throwing one more light snarl and flattening his ears, then went to Krissy.

**_Tell me what happened, pup._ **

Krissy curled into his chest as he laid beside her and began grooming the wound on her paw. He growled lightly when Sam approached and laid at Krissy’s other side, but allowed him to stay when he saw how Krissy soaked up the warmth and attention from the other alpha.

 ** _Mom and Dad had gone to mingle for a little bit and give me some damn space, and Sam was at the Pack Den; I heard this noise and when I looked up, this gray wolf was standing in the den opening just watching me. He said he could smell that I was beginning to present, and since I could present as Omega, he would have to take me with him. I screamed and tried to run, but he got my paw._** She curled in tighter to Dean’s side, the sour smell of fear mixing with the scent of her presentation pains.

 ** _I got here right as that asshole was trying to pull her out. I chased him off and Benny saw the commotion and took over chasing him out to the tree line, so I could come back to Krissy. I marked the entrance in case he doubled back to try again. I figured Benny would have chased him completely off the territory, but Cas said y’all encountered him. What happened there?_** Sam laid his head on his front paws, watching Dean fuss over Krissy.

**_He had marked over several places on our border. Sam shot his head up in surprise. I know - Cocky, right? Anyway, I was fixing that problem when he must have caught Willa’s scent. He tried to take her too. Actually, he grabbed her by the paw the same way he did Krissy, only he grabbed at her back paw._ **

**_Is she okay?!_** Krissy stared up at Dean, worried for her new friend.

 ** _Settle down, pup. She’s fine. She’s a fighter. Plus, she had three big, strong alphas to take care of her._** He nibbled and groomed along her ears, tickling her into laughing before she settled back down between them.

**_We chased him off after I took off his ear._ **

**_I’m sorry… took off his ear? Like as in…_** Sam’s eyes were wide.

**_Yes, as in I ripped his ear off and now he has a hole on top of his head where one ear should be. I needed a way for him to be easily recognizable by us and by the Lusa Oka pack. We’ll have to warn them at the pack meet coming up._ **

Krissy stared at Dean with eyes wider than Sam’s. **_You ripped his ear off._**

**_Yup._ **

**_That’s AWESOME._ **

Dean and Sam both burst into chortling wolfy laughs. Dean rolled his eyes and swatted at the pup’s head. **_Where are your parents, anyway? I figured they’d be here._**

**_Oh, Dad passed clean out when he saw my paw, so mom took him to Meg. They must still be there._ **

Dean shook his head and stood. **_Why does that not surprise me. Samuel, a word please._** Dean nuzzled Krissy one more time before stepping out of the den. Sam followed, braced for another attack - verbal or otherwise - from his High Alpha. What he got was an apology.

 ** _Sorry I lost my head back there, Sammy. It’s been a hell of a day, but I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I should have realized you were just trying to protect her._** He ducked his head and peeked up at his little brother with sorrowful eyes that would rival Sam’s own.

Sam just rolled his eyes and swatted at Dean. **_You’re an idiot. Jerk._**

 ** _Bitch._** Dean grinned, nuzzled his brother and gave him a gentle lick across the muzzle before nudging him back towards Krissy and trotting off towards the Pack Den. He figured now that the chaos had died down he should probably see Rowena or Meg and get his chest patched up. _And then I’m going to sleep for forty years,_ he thought tiredly. He perked up when he remembered Willa is napping in the Den. _Correction: then I’m going to sleep for forty years curled up with my Omega._ He couldn’t remember feeling this excited about a nap in ages.

*~*~*~*

Sam watched his brother for a moment before turning back to the den where Krissy was. He could smell that acidic scent that meant her presentation pain what flaring up. When he walked back in, she had shifted and was sitting wrapped in blankets but still shivering. He nosed at her until she laid back down and he could drape his head and chest across her body to help warm her up.

“You always seem so huge when I shift. Hey, speaking of, do you know what might be causing this weird… itch... under my skin? I felt like I needed to shift, so I did, but the itch didn’t go away.”

Sam looked up at her, cocked his head and shrugged, then rumbled in his chest as she scratched between his ears.

“Hey, Sammy?”

He peeked up at her again.

“Thank you...for protecting me today, for saving me.”

 _As if there was even a chance I wouldn’t. If only you knew, pup. If only you knew,_ he thought. He leaned up and licked her cheek softly before nuzzling her face. Krissy wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his thick, fluffy coat. He let her cling to him, stood protectively with her when quiet sobs wracked her small frame, whimpered and wished he could take away her pain.

 _What is it, pup? Just tell me what you need, and I’ll get it. Anything…_ Sam sighed, nuzzled her shoulder and let her cry. He remembered when he started his presentation and his emotions were always on the fritz. All he had wanted was someone to hold him and let him cry it out. He was lucky to have Dean at that time; he hoped he could be there for Krissy the way Dean was for him. Then maybe Krissy would understand that, just like Dean, he would always be there for her as a mentor, a brother, a friend… an alpha…

Krissy cried into his fur until she fell asleep, face splotchy and sticky but finally reflecting peace as she rested. Sam settled down next to her, watching out the den entrance as the sun began to set. It wasn’t until he felt that-what had Krissy called it-that itch beneath his skin that his brain made the connection that when the sun fully set, his body would force the shift and he would be human for the night. With everything going on, he hadn’t even put two and two together that it was the full moon causing her to feel that way.

He curled tighter around her thin frame and watched the slow progress of the sun below the horizon. Just before the last of its rays flashed along the earth, he heard a chorus of loud howls from his pack, beginning with Dean. He carefully moved from Krissy’s side, stepped out of the cave, closed his eyes, and answered the howl.

Darkness settled along the valley at the very same moment that the howls all quieted, and the pack collectively shifted from wolf to human to begin their first night of the full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws this nearly 10,000 word chapter into the fray and runs away cackling*
> 
> I don't know...
> 
> I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST! A major big thank you to Rose for helping me edit and keeping me motivated the last few days to get this posted (as well as debating the merits of pants with me). Maybe now I'll keep getting my ass kicked until I get things posted for you guys! ;P Also a major big thank you to everyone who's stuck with me even though I'm a totally lazy updater. haha.
> 
> Also, I said a couple of chapters ago that we were looking at a 19 chapter fic. That has now been updated to 21. :D *sings* Hey, You're welcome! (If you don't get that reference, you suck. OH, AND IF YOU CATCH THE LION KING REFERENCE IN THIS CHAPTER YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!)
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments are my life force! :)


	6. Full Moon

Willa shivered in the cool air, her long black hair billowing softly behind her. _Definitely not warm Texas nights,_ she thought with a bittersweet smile. She looked around at everyone, watched them all take a moment to feel the thrum of the shift, the pull of the moon. This was the first time she was seeing many of them in their human forms. The excitement was making her heart thump and her stomach fill with butterflies.

She noticed that Cain, Bobby, and Ellen, while they had in fact shifted, didn’t seem to have the same intense reaction to the shift that the others do. They must already have reached their maturity. After everything she’d learned so far about the close-knit pack, it didn’t surprise her one bit to see them shift with the rest even when they don’t have to anymore.

A warm palm against her shoulder brought her out of her musings. “Shift okay?” Dean asked with a sleepy smile. The both of them were awakened by their bodies when the sun set, the shift coming on and drawing them out of the Pack Den where they had curled up to nap after the crazy morning events.

“Yes, Dean.” Willa blushed and ducked her head at his big, happy smile. He slid his hand down and linked it with hers, walking with her to where the pack was standing. They kept their pace slow so she didn’t hurt her ankle. She was lucky that Zachariah didn’t cause any major harm, just a little heat and inflammation. 

“This will be the last full moon cycle we can spend outside with the rate winter is approaching. I still say we build up a fire and stick close to it.” Dean smiled once more at Willa before joining Benny - who Willa was having a hard time not drooling over with all his bulging muscle and fuzzy beard - Castiel, and John to go get the firewood that stayed safe and dry inside the Pack Den to make a fire.

Meg sauntered over to Willa, rubbing a hand down her arm. “How’s the ankle, kiddo?”

“It’s fine, Meg. You did a wonderful job patching me up, as always. It looks like you managed to patch Dean’s chest wound up too.”

“Eh, he’s a strong one. That wound didn’t do much to him.” Meg grinned and Willa grinned back in acknowledgment of the mutual appreciation for the strong, wily alpha.

“Well you are a pretty one, aren’t ya?” Donna grinned and hugged Willa hard, patting her back. “I want to thank you for making a friend of my Krissy. She may not show it much, but she’s worried now that she’s presenting. It’s nice of you to visit with her and be there for her during this. We’re all lucky to have you here.”

Willa blushed at Donna’s words. “Oh. It’s nothing, really. She’s a great pup, and I think she’ll handle her presentation just fine. She has a wonderful pack to help her through it.”

Gabriel popped up, grabbing his wife’s hand. “Well either way, welcome aboard! Now, Donna, why don’t we go spend some time with our pup and let poor Samsquatch join the festivities.” Donna smiled adoringly at her mate and followed him back up to their den so that Sam could come be with the others.

By the time Sam made it back to the pack, Dean and Benny were building up the wood for the fire while John stood by with lighter fluid and a small matchbook, which got Willa to wondering what ‘human’ items they might be keeping in the Pack Den. She knew they had a surplus of blankets, medical items, and various cooking supplies.

Sam gave her a happy smile and wave before sneaking up behind Jody and grabbing her around the waist, swinging her in a circle. She heard Jody’s sultry laugh and Sam’s responding tease, then Jody hugged Claire before Claire and Charlie headed to their den. Willa was a little confused at why they were leaving until she saw the lingering looks and gentle touches and remembered they’re newly mated.

Chuck and Becky were rounding up Alfie and Lucas. Lucas was standing with Dean watching him set up for the fire. Alfie was playing tag with Ash and Garth. Once Lucas saw John light the fire, he gave Dean a hug and wandered back to his parents. Becky ran her fingers through his shaggy red hair with an affectionate smile while Chuck scooped little Alfie up onto his shoulders and they headed to their den to enjoy family time together. That left Willa with the alphas, Bobby and Ellen, and Garth and Ash.

Everyone was gathering in the warmth and light of the fire that was now blazing tall. She slowly wandered over, worried about seeming like she was intruding, but also excited to spend time with everyone and get to know them more.

“Willa, you can come sit right here next to us!” Kate grinned and patted the spot between her and Alex. Willa smiled back and made her way over to sit between the sultry brown haired, brown eyes Alex and the gorgeous blond haired, blue eyed Kate.

“Thanks, Kate,” Willa said as she leaned up to the fire, holding her hands out to warm them up.

“So. Your first full moon with us. You excited?” Alex wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

Willa chuckled and nodded, blushing a little. “Yes, I am!”

“Well you’re in the right place for all the juicy gossip. Anything you wanna know, just ask. We are the all-knowing.” Alex nudged Kate and grinned, earning a giggle from Kate.

“Yeah, we’re hopeless gossips. It’s really a problem.”

Willa couldn’t help her answering laugh, their high spirits and musical laughter contagious to her.

“I don’t know what to ask; I just want to know everything!”

“Where do we even start? You already know who’s related to who, but I guess I’ll start going down the line and tell you a little about everyone. You know John was the High Alpha before Dean, right?” Willa nodded. “Well, his mate, Mary, was an omega; she was Sam and Dean’s mom. She died quite a few years ago. No one knows what happened, just that something bad got ahold of her and ripped her to pieces. It wasn’t long after that when John stepped down and let Dean take over.” Willa glanced over at John, trying to imagine what he went through losing his Omega like that. She shivered lightly, her heart aching for him.

Alex picked up where Kate left off. “One thing you should know about John is he loved Mary very much, and while her death was tragic and awful - and he doesn’t like to talk about that - he’s always loved telling stories about her and talking about her life before she passed. So, anytime you feel like it, I bet he’d really love to tell you more about her. He’s such a gentle, loving teddy bear.”

Kate grinned. “He’s also astounding in the sack.” Willa blushed and glanced at him again, remembering her earlier thoughts during the morning patrol about what he’d look like in his human form. She was right; he was incredibly handsome, tall with muscular arms and legs, salt and pepper hair that matched his fur, and of course those piercing green eyes that both his sons also possessed. He was kind, yet playful, and he had this aura of confidence that was extremely attractive. The idea that he would be a pleasing lover was no stretch to the imagination.

“Dean, our fearless leader, you've gotten to know pretty well so far, am I right?” Alex watched Willa with a playful smirk that made Willa’s eyes widen and her cheeks flush crimson.

“Oh my god you're adorable when you do that!” Kate said with an adoring look, pulling Willa into a side-arm hug. Willa returned the hug and huffed a small laugh.

“Thank you. And yes, Dean and I gave had many chances to chat and get to know each other. Tell me about Sam.”

“Sam, aka Moose, aka Samsquatch, is literally a pup in a grown wolf’s body. He's also smarter than all of us combined and one of the most generous, kind souls you'll ever have the pleasure of meeting.”

“And he has fabulous hair,” Alex added, nodding her head towards him.

Willa giggled, looking over at Sam to see him letting Jo play with his hair. It was currently in quasi-braids.

“Jo is a firecracker. She don't take shit off nobody, and she's loyal to a fault. She's a great fighter. She and Ash are Ellen and Bobby’s pups. Their lineage with the pack goes back just as far as John, Dean, and Sam.”

“Firecracker...that's a good word for her,” Kate growled with a suggestive leer in Jo’s direction. Willa’s eyes glazed over when her imagination helpfully supplied ideas of what the two blonde haired beauties would look like wrapped in and around each other.

She startled from her wayward thoughts when a hand slid up her thigh, and she locked eyes with Kate, who had turned the devilish gaze to her.

“Whatever those thoughts were must have been _delicious._ ” Kate leaned closer and sniffed at Willa’s neck. “They certainly made you smell even more delicious.” With Kate leaning so close, it would be trouble for her to lean up and press a kiss to her lips. The combination of want and nerves were overwhelming, so she just ducked her head and cleared her throat before asking about Ash’s friendly mate, Garth.

The three watched as Ash was telling Bobby and John something, making Garth laugh and the older two just roll their eyes with fond humor. Anyone could easily see the happiness radiating from Garth, as well as his love for his mate.

“He was on his own for a while. Left his pack because all the other betas had mated and he was lonely. Traveled across the country by himself, ended up here, never looked back. He grows on you, the little guy. We call him sunshine sometimes because he’s always there to cheer you up when you’re having a bad day, like the sunshine breaking through the clouds.” Kate shrugged and grinned.

“Aw, that’s so sweet!” Willa said with wide eyes and a soft giggle. “Hm. What about Jody?”

“She's annoying,” Alex said with an eyeroll.

“You're just saying that because she's your mother, dingbat,” Kate reached over and shoved Alex, who growled and smacked her hand. The two stuck their tongues out at each other, making Willa snicker.

“She brought me here as a pup when she was pregnant with Claire. Our father, Asa, was an alpha that was killed, out around South Dakota. She knows Bobby from her childhood pack, so she came to him and luckily John was more than willing to take us in. I don't remember much before coming here because I was so young. She’s protective, not only of us, but of the whole pack. We talked about Jo being loyal to a fault? Jody is, too.”

“The more I learn about this pack the more I feel like I'm meant to be here. It's like you’ve all been brought together by bad circumstances, and yet you're all one big happy family.” Willa gave a wistful smile as she looked around at the pack, all spread out in front of the fire.

Kate took Willa’s hand, linking their fingers, and Alex followed by grabbing her other hand and holding it between both of her own. “ _We_ have been brought together. _We_ are all one big happy family. You're a part of our pack now, mark or not.” Alex squeezed her hand.

“But let's be honest, that mark is coming soon. Look at the way our Alpha looks at you,” Kate wiggled her eyebrows as Willa caught Dean's eye. He was smiling affectionately at Willa and gave her a wink and a wide, gummy grin when she looked up at him. She laughed softly and waved at him before turning back to Kate with a shy smile.

“I hope so.”

“Well, I know so,” Kate answered. “Now, where’d we leave off. I guess Charlie would be a good place to pick up, since she’s Claire’s mate.”

Alex grinned. “She’s awesome. Such a spunky little thing, and super smart too, like Sam. Her parents were killed. She says she doesn’t know how, but I think she does, and I think she told Claire. If she did, Claire isn’t saying either. All we know is that after they died, she was found by the Lusa Oka pack - that’s our sister pack - and met our pack at a Pack Meet. She came back with us immediately after meeting Claire.”

“It was so cute watching those two. Charlie loved Claire immediately, and she pulled out all the stops to court her. Claire was completely unresponsive at first, annoyed even, and then one day she just realized she was in utter and complete love with her.” Willa laughed, imagining easily how the laid back, chill Claire wouldn’t have known what to do with Charlie’s exuberance. _Maybe that’s why they make a good couple,_ she thought.

“What you need to know about Claire is just that she’s a sarcastic asshole, but we love her anyways,” Alex said.

Kate nodded then looked around before pointing at Benny. “Benny joined the pack a while back. He had come through the area and happened upon a Pack Meet. Dean found him all by himself in the shadows, too nervous to mingle. He had been chased away from his pack in Louisiana because the High Alpha felt threatened by him. He’s a big boy, but he’s harmless, and he’ll tell you up front he’s never even thought about being a High Alpha. If his Alpha had gotten to know him instead of just expecting trouble, he’d have found out how sweet the big guy is.”

Willa smiled adoringly in Benny’s direction, the knowledge that he’d been with Dean when Dean found her might be making her just a little more affectionate than usual towards him. “Well, that’s their loss and our gain,” she said softly. Kate squeezed her hand in agreement.

Alex nodded with a smile. “Our Alpha thinks so, too. They’re very close.”

“Rowena and Crowley had been living in Scotland - hence the accents - almost completely as humans, rarely shifting. Rowena was a nurse, and Crowley was in business. They came to America after a nasty separation from Crowley’s father. They ended up meeting Meg a few states over.”

“Meg and Crowley had - still have, sometimes - a love/hate relationship, but when Meg came to them for help after her boyfriend beat her up something fierce, Crowley hunted him down and killed him. Then, naturally, they fled. Ended up here, and after meeting them and hearing their stories, we welcomed them with open arms. Rowena taught Meg everything she knows about medicine, and now they’re our healers. Crowley is the one that goes into town and handles our trades for items we need since he’s quite the savvy businessman.”

“The other betas, Chuck and Becky, and Gabe and Donna, are all Taloa lineage as well. Chuck is the calm to Becky’s crazy, but they’re fun to be around. Gabriel and Donna are, like, the same wolf in different bodies. Goofy, sugar-addicted, sweet as all hell, and protective. Chuck and Becky usually spend most of the full moon with the pups since the pups are so young still. Gabe, Donna, and Krissy usually hang around with all of us for a while then retire to their den.

“Speaking of, what are y’alls guesses on Krissy’s presentation? I’m thinking beta like her parents.”

Alex nodded. “That was my guess, too.”

“I think she’s going to be an alpha,” Willa said with a shrug. “That’s what my gut is telling me, anyway.”

“My vote is for alpha, too,” Dean said, startling all three girls.

“You’re just saying that because Willa said that, Dean,” Kate said, sticking her tongue out. Dean growled playfully in response before sinking down in front of them.

“So, what are we gabbing about? I want in.”

“We’re just helping our Omega learn a little more about the pack,” Alex said, slinging an arm around Willa’s shoulders and making Willa blush again. Being referred to as ‘our’ or ‘my’ Omega was definitely going to take some getting used to, but she wasn’t complaining.

“What about the twins?” she asked.

Kate answered just as Dean was opening his mouth. “They’re actually Chuck’s nephews. Chuck’s sister, Amara, left the pack a few years after presenting and joined the Lusa Oka pack. She had the twins from another alpha in that pack, Michael. After the twins presented, they joined our pack. Luci is a mischievous hell-spawn when he wants to be, but also one of the most caring and loving wolves here. Castiel is a little awkward at times, but he’s always got your back. He’s a lot of fun to play with. Or to fuck, isn’t that right, Alpha?” Kate said with a leer, obviously trying to get a rise out of Dean.

Dean just grinned and leered right back, making Alex and Willa crack up laughing.

Kate stuck her tongue out again. “I guess that leaves Cain and Abby.”

“And you,” Willa pointed out.

“Oh, let me tell you about Kate here.” Dean rubbed his hands together and took a big breath. “She’s a shameless little slut, a gossip, bossy, rowdy, and she spends way too much of her time grooming her stupid fur.” Dean smiled softly, looking at Kate’s shocked face. “What I’m trying to say is she’s a phenomenal lover, she always keeps us in-the-know, she’s a natural leader, she’s playful and fun and energetic, and she’s stunningly gorgeous.”

Kate’s eyes welled up, and she crawled into Dean’s lap, sniffling. “You’re such an ass.”

Willa and Alex cooed at them when Dean nuzzled into Kate’s hair and kissed her temple. “Sorry, baby.”

“It’s okay,” Kate sniffled. “I am a shameless little slut.”

Everyone giggled, Kate included.

“Well, what about Cain and Abby then?” Willa asked.

“Cain came here a long time ago, before my dad was even High Alpha. Grampa Henry was still the High Alpha,” Dean explained. “He had heard of our pack being one that was more traditional in the fact that we stay feral. His prior pack had used him as, essentially, a breeding machine. Wouldn’t let him shift outside of the full moon, and made him stay cooped up and drugged up, knotting anyone they put in front of him: female alphas, female betas, any Omega they came across.”

Willa wrapped an arm around her stomach and glanced over at the older man who was sitting quietly to himself, visiting with anyone who came by, but otherwise just watching. She had the sudden urge to go to him and just wrap her arms around him.

“He had an Omega lover for a little while shortly before he left. Her name was Collette. She didn’t belong to his pack. They only saw each other on the full moon… He never even knew what her wolf looked like. She got pregnant, and they kept her hidden. When she was giving birth to Abby, his pack found her. They murdered her, and he thought they murdered Abaddon as well.” Dean’s voice was soft and sad, and he followed Willa’s gaze to watch Cain laugh at Lucifer and Jo when they started play fighting over Sam.

“She won’t say how she did it, but Abaddon tracked him here. She had avenged her mother’s death and father’s mistreatment. She killed every last one of those wolves. Cain was just a shell of himself until she found him. Alive, but not living, ya know? He was a part of our pack, but still kept to himself, even more than he does now. When she found him, it was like magic. He came back to himself, he became a part of the pack completely. He let himself love again, and be loved in return. He’s quiet, and still a bit of a loner, but he’s so special. He’s wise, and kind, and he can take you apart and build you back up better than before. And Abby, she’s a fierce hunter with a nose like a bloodhound. We’re lucky to have them both.”

Willa’s heart went out to them, to all the Taloa wolves. Her statement from earlier really did make sense. They all had a story. She felt completely awed with this pack, and her heart ached to wear Dean’s mark and be a real part of the pack. She watched Dean again. He kissed Kate sweetly on the lips before standing, stretching, and leaning down to kiss Alex too. He was the type of Alpha, of man, that Willa never know, had only read about in her mother’s books that she used to sneak.

Her thoughts were cut off when a hand popped into her line of sight, Dean holding it out to her.

“Come on, Omega. Let’s go mingle some more.” Willa took his hand and he pulled her up. He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand and winked cheekily. Willa just chuckled and let him link their fingers. He started leading her over to Cain.

“I think we both want to hug his neck after hashing that out…” he murmured.

“Yeah,” Willa said, swallowing hard around the lump in her throat.

Cain smiled when they sat down next to him. “Hello, Dean. Ms. Willa.”

“Hey, old man,” Dean leaned into his side and smacked a loud, wet kiss on his cheek. Cain just rolled his eyes and patted Dean’s thigh, then turned those blue, blue eyes on Willa, making her start.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, my dear?”

“Oh, uh, the girls were just getting me up to speed on the history of the pack. Your history… What you went through, I…it was...” Willa struggled to find words.

“Too close to home?” he answered knowingly. Willa nodded, then whimpered softly when Cain pulled her to him, settling her between his knees so she could lean back against his chest. She closed her eyes and nuzzled against him, inhaling his calming scent. He rubbed her back slowly and smiled at Dean before looking back at the little Omega.

“Well, that’s all in the past now. Dwelling on what was detracts from what is. Que será, será.”

“Que será, será?” Willa asked.

“Yes, little one. It means ‘whatever will be, will be’,” Cain answered.

Willa nodded and snuggled closer. She yawned, looking out at all the others who seemed to be winding down just like she was. They all gathered closer around Dean and settled into what Willa could only describe as cuddle piles. They talked softly, included Willa in their conversations, until the sky began to lighten with the rising sun.

When the sun fully breached the horizon, their bodies shifted back. The wolves roused and shook out their coats. Willa stretched, arching her back and reach with each paw until her legs had stretched out then she trotted down to the pond for a drink. Dean joined her, along with a few others, before they all made their way back towards the Pack Den where the betas were waiting to join them for breakfast.

Sam nudged Willa’s shoulder before she could walk away. **_I wanted to check on you before I go check on Krissy and see how your first shift with us went._**

 ** _Oh, it was great! I learned a lot about your pack. It’s so different here from where I grew up. As an Omega I was never allowed to just mingle with the pack on a full moon. So I had a lot of fun. I’m starving now, to be honest._** Willa grinned and Sam laughed. He nuzzled her cheek and told her to go enjoy breakfast.

 ** _Give Krissy a hug for me,_** Willa said before loping off to catch up to Dean. Sam smiled and then turned tail to go see Krissy, his slow trot turning into a full-on sprint when he got close enough to hear her whimpering. Right as he ran through the mouth of the den, Krissy let out a pained cry and Sam shifted. When his hands touched her, he hissed through his teeth and glanced worriedly at her face. She was positively burning up with fever.

*~*~*~*

_The heat was stifling, the fire rising higher around her. It charred the trees and blackened the grass. The smoke filled the air, filled her lungs, burned her eyes. She ran, hard and fast, but couldn’t outrun the flames. She called out. She howled. No one answered. She was lost in the forest, the fire burning closer to her. Fear filled her heart and made tears well in her eyes._

_Then she saw him. The gray wolf. He was grinning maniacally at her with matches around his paws._

**_Thought you could hide away, didn’t you, pup?_ **

_She growled and lunged for his throat, but he ducked out of her way at the last second and she slid past him, landing in a puddle of sticky, bright red blood._

_She felt another scream building in her throat when she followed the trail of blood with her eyes to see the bodies of her pack, her family, ripped to shreds and lit on fire right in front of her._

_Panic gripped her, and she backed away, wailing at the sight of their faces, frozen in fear and pain, eyes devoid of life, their bodies melting in the fire._

**_Now there’s no one to protect you, Krissy. You’re MINE._ **

Krissy screamed in agony as the fire licked at her fur. It was so strong, it rocked her back and she hit the ground with a thud. She clawed at her face, but her claws had melted away, dripping blood. She looked to the side where the gray wolf stood staring down at her. His eyes glowed red, and he just chanted her name.

“Krissy! Krissy!”

“No, please no!”

“Krissy, it’s Sam! Sweetheart you’re fine, please wake up!”

“You’re not Sam, I saw him in the fire.” She watched the gray wolf tilt his head up and laugh. The sound raced like ice along her spine. She shivered and tried to close her eyes. They wouldn’t close against the smoke, now twisting and swirling around the gray wolf like it was a sentient being. 

“Fire? Krissy I’m right here.” The wolf shook her by the shoulders, his paws turning to human hands while the rest of him stayed wolf. His breath in her face was rancid like the smell of death and decay. He pulled away and cursed, grabbed a gun, dragging it towards her. He lifted it over her head and pulled the trigger.

Krissy screamed, covering her eyes, blood flowing down her head and dripping between her fingers. She pulled her fingers away, shaking, to see the blood.

There was no blood.

Krissy looked around, expecting to be faced with the burning forest, but she was in her den. She looked over where the gray wolf had stood with the gun aimed at her and saw Sam holding her - now empty - bucket of water.

“SAMMY!” She wailed, reaching her shaking arms out for him. He immediately dropped the bucket and pulled her into his arms, sinking down into her little nest of blankets, holding her while she cried into his shoulder. He rubbed her back and nuzzled against her hair.

“Shh, Krissy, it’s okay. It was just a fever dream. Everything’s okay.” Krissy focused on his soothing tone and the weight of his hand on her back and just held on to him until her tears stopped. Every few breaths she would sniffle and hiccup, making Sam smile.

“You wanna talk about it?” He asked softly.

Krissy nodded, hiding her face against his chest.

“I was running, and the forest was on fire. That wolf… the one that tried to… to take me… he started the fire. He killed all of you. The whole pack was dead, and I saw you all burning.”

“Oh, honey!” Sam squeezed her tighter, murmuring gentle reassurances to her. Eventually she settled down, blinking slowly, tired after the restless nightmares.  
Sam sighed and pulled Krissy’s thick, dark hair over one shoulder. “I’m going to go refill your water so you can get cleaned up.” He pointed to her food, still uneaten from the last couple of days. “And you need to eat.”

Krissy sighed and nodded. “I know I should, but I’m just not hungry,” she said softly.

Sam frowned and squatted down in front of her. He reached out to brush the back of his hand against her cheeks and forehead. “Still burning up…” he murmured more to himself. Krissy leaned into his touch and whimpered softly, the cool of his hands feeling good against her hot face. Sam half smiled and kept gently stroking her face, then sighed. “Okay I’m gonna run to the pond and re-fill your water. I’ll be right back.”

When he stood up, Krissy grabbed his calf weakly and stared up at him with watery eyes. “Promise me you’re coming right back?”

“I promise, babe. Right back. Be brave for me, okay?” Krissy nodded in response and let go, watching as Sam shifted, grabbed the handle of the bucket between his teeth, and took off for the pond. Krissy looked down at the hands, dirty, most likely from clawing at the ground while she tossed and turned during the nightmare. Her hair was tangled and sweat-matted when she tried to run her fingers through it. She still had sweat on her forehead and neck, and she knew her face had to be bright red from the fever.

“He probably thinks I’m just a ridiculous weakling. He’d never want someone like me,” she said sadly.

“Or maybe he thinks you’re a spirited, brave young woman who’s going through a lot right now and still looks as beautiful as ever,” Sam said as he walked in, having heard Krissy’s musings. “And, ya know, maybe he kind of loves someone like you…” He set the water down next to her and sat down, smiling at Krissy’s stunned face.

“You heard that, huh?” She asked with a cringe. Sam just chuckled and nodded.

“Krissy, you’re my girl. Always will be, ya know? So don’t let thoughts like that even cross your mind.”

Krissy stared up at him for a moment before a grin broke out across her face. “You mean it, Sam?” He nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“Yes, but we have more important things to focus on right now, pup. Like getting you cleaned up, comfortable, cooled off, and then I’m going to get Meg to get you some medicine for your fever. Sound like a plan?”

“Sammy, can uh, can you maybe help...me...clean up and get comfortable?” Krissy knew she was blushing, but with her fever flushed cheeks she doubted Sam would be able to tell.

Although his smirk said differently.

He pulled the water bucket next to him and sat against the den wall. “C’mere, pup.” He patted the space between his legs. Krissy crawled over to him, and turned her back to him. He scooped up some cool water and rinsed off his hands, warned her of the chill, then scooped up more water to pour down her back.

Krissy groaned when the cool water hit her skin. She groaned again when it was immediately followed by Sam’s big yet oh-so-gentle hands rubbing the cool water in and washing away the sweat and dirt. He washed her back, then her shoulders, arms, and hands. When he finished with her hands, he held them up and laid soft kisses against her fingers, making her lips part on a gasp.

He smiled. “Tilt your head back.” She did, and he poured some water in her hair, rinsing in clean and combing his fingers through until it was tangle free. Then he braided it and draped the plaited braid across her shoulder. He picked her up, making her squeak and grab onto his shoulders, and turned her to face him.

He cupped her cheeks and stroked his thumbs across her high cheekbones, courtesy of her Native American heritage. “Close your eyes.” She followed his directions, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. He held her cheek with one hand and used the other to drip water on her face, rubbing it into her skin and cleaning her face. He dripped more water across her cheeks, hoping to help cool her down, then did the same to her neck, first washing then cooling.

He dripped the water across her clavicle, massaging it in and then massaging up her neck. When he flicked his eyes back up to hers, he found hers open and staring at him. Her lips were parted again, and her breath was coming in soft, quick pants.

Krissy slid her hand up into Sam’s thick hair and he let her guide his face down to hers until their lips pressed together. He gently cupped her cheeks again, holding her face as he kissed her. The kiss ended just as slow and sweet as it started.

He pressed one more sweet kiss to her lips before dipping his hand back in the water and cupping his hand, bringing the water back over her body and letting it drip across her chest. He hovered a hand over her breast, looking up at her.

“This okay?”

Krissy answered by pulling his hand to her breast and whimpering at the tingles across her skin. He washed her chest and down her tummy before gripping her waist and standing her up in front of him. She couldn’t hold in the small moan, her body feeling things she’d never felt when she looked down at him from above.

Sam held her eyes as he kissed her navel, flicking his tongue across her skin slowly. He pulled her foot up and set it on his thigh. He gripped her around the back of the opposite thigh, just below the curve of her butt, to help her stay balanced while he washed her. He used the cool water to wash her foot and ankle, slowly massaging, then moved up her calf to the back of her knee, the front of her knee, then up the front of her thigh. Then he dragged the water around to the back of her thigh and up and across her behind. He did the same on the other side, then kissed from her hip to her belly button. He nipped lightly just below her navel while he dipped his hand back in the water then brought it up to run the cool water against her pussy, just barely grazing a finger through her folds.

It was enough to leave Krissy gripping Sam’s shoulders in order to stay upright. “S..Sam, please! It hurts… I need you, Daddy!”

Krissy gasped when she realized what she’d said. She was ready to apologize and back track when Sam growled and tapped his finger against her clit. “Easy, baby. Daddy’s going to take care of the ache.”

Sam closed his eyes and nosed down to her pussy, gently flicking his tongue against her clit, making her whimper. He slowly slid a finger back and forth between her pussy lips again, easing it inside. He could feel that she was wet, though not as wet as a fully presented were. He knew he’d need to be especially gentle, but also knew that the endorphins from an orgasm would help relax her and ease her pain and fever.

He worked his tongue and finger against her pussy slow and easy until she was shaking with the effort to stay standing, and then he laid her back on the blankets. He slid his hands up the back of her thighs, spreading her legs wider, and then lowered his mouth back her to core. He sucked and licked at her until she was moaning and writhing against the blankets. When her orgasm hit, she groaned and bucked hard, grinding against his face while he worked her through it.

Sam crawled back up her body, kissing her skin as he went, until he reached her lips and kissed her, deep but sweet.

Krissy wrapped her arms around his neck and murmured, “Want you to have my virginity, Daddy.”

Sam growled, his cock jumping and leaking a fat drop of pre-cum against Krissy’s thigh. “Soon, baby.”

“Now…” Krissy whined, trying to arch her hips towards Sam more. He popped her lightly on her ass, making her jump.

“Not yet. Your body isn’t ready, even if your mind is. I refuse to hurt you.”

“Well, then at least let me…” she said as she reached for his cock. He batted her hand away and sat up, straddled her legs and loomed over her.

“No, you lay back and watch. I’m not going to last long enough today.” He stroked from root to tip, the knot at the base swollen thick. He massaged the knot while increasing the speed of his strokes, twisting at the head, until he tensed and moaned, tossing his head back and coming across Krissy’s tummy and thighs.

He looked back down where she was covered in his spend and groaned again, squeezing his knot as another pulse ripped from his body. Seeing Krissy all laid out beneath him, thick white ropes of his come marking her up, bottom lip caught between her teeth and her eyes dark with want, was enough to make his Alpha side preen.

He leaned down and kissed her softly, taking her bottom lip from between her own teeth and nibbling on it with his. He cleaned her up again, then cleaned himself up.

“I’m going to dump this water out, get fresh water, and go grab Meg to get you something to take for the fever. You should try to eat a little while I’m gone.” He set her food on the blanket next to her.

Krissy nodded and watched him go, picking at the food but deciding she just didn’t feel like eating. She’d much rather lay there and remember what it felt like to be Sam’s…to be Daddy’s. She ducked her face into the blankets when she thought about that. She had no idea why or how that slipped out, but she was glad he had liked it.

She closed her eyes and relaxed, thinking about what they did, until Sam got back with a fresh bucket of water. While she took a long deep drink, he frowned and fussed over her not eating.

“Your body needs nutrients, baby. You have to eat. Dean is bringing your medicine and you can’t take it on an empty stomach. Here, please eat this.” Sam pulled off a small bite of meat and held it up to her lips between his thumb and forefinger. Krissy stared at it, then looked up at Sam. With a small sigh she leaned forward and took the meat – and his fingers – into her mouth, sucking back slowly until she pulled the meat from between his fingers.

She felt like something cherished and precious when he cuddled up to her and hand fed her the rest of the food. He let her suck the food and the flavors from his fingers, the action towing the line between sweet intimacy and sensual seduction. Each time she finished a few bites, he would offer her water and a soft kiss.

Krissy ate until the food was gone, her stomach full and her body beginning to feel lethargic from the morning. It was while she was realizing how tired she felt that she noticed exactly how tired Sam looked.

“Sammy, did you even sleep last night?”

“Nah. I mean, I dozed, but I didn’t sleep. I was just going to come nap with you.”

Dean and Willa walked in before Krissy could apologize for keeping him up. Willa was in wolf form carrying food in her jaws, walking just behind Dean, who was on two legs with the medication for Krissy.

“How ya doin’, pup?” Dean asked as he set the medicine down then sat beside Krissy, pulling her into a gentle hug.

“I’m a little better. Had a bad nightmare.” Krissy hugged her Alpha and laid her head on his chest, smiling at Willa when she gave the food to Sam.

“That’s what Sammy said. Fever nightmares are the worst. I’m so sorry you had to go through that. Meg said this medicine will help you to sleep and not have nightmares, as well as break the fever.” They both watched as Sam pet Willa’s head, thanking her for bringing the food, and kissed between her ears. She wagged her tail in response and licked his face, making him laugh, before trotting over to Krissy and licking her on the face as well.

“Willa!” Krissy laughed, wiping her face off before wrapping her arms around the little wolf’s neck and yanking her into a hug.

The movement made Dean twitch and he sniffed the air. He looked at Krissy, noticing Willa sniffing at Krissy’s tummy, then he looked over at Sam. Sam was still eating and paused with a bite halfway to his mouth, eyes wide, when he caught Dean’s expression.

“Samuel. Is there something you’d like to share with the class?”

Krissy looked back and forth between Dean, with his fierce protective expression, and Sam, who looked like he was equal parts defensive and scared. The two alphas stared each other down until finally Dean cracked a grin, rolled his eyes, and looked down at Willa.

“Guess I was right about that mutual crush, huh?”

Willa wagged her tail and Krissy punched Dean’s arm.

“Ouch!” Dean yelped, rubbing his arm.

“You made me think you were really mad at us!” Krissy pouted, running her fingers through Willa’s coat when Willa nuzzled her cheek affectionately. Sam huffed and shot Dean a bitch-face. Dean just grinned and kissed Krissy’s forehead. He pointed at her.

“You. Take your medicine. Drink lots of water. Get some rest. Let any one of us know if you need anything or if the medicine makes you feel funny.” He pointed at Sam. “You. She is not ready for penetration.”

Krissy cringed. “Dude. Not a good enough reason to use the word ‘penetration’.”

Sam and Dean both laughed, and Sam nodded. “I know that, Dean. I’m not going to rush her or hurt her.”

“I know. But I wouldn’t be doing my job as her High Alpha if I didn’t say anything. Y’all behave. Willa, dad, and I are going to go run perimeter then grab a nap. You should do the same. You look like a zombie with a chick’s haircut.”

Sam threw the last of his food at Dean, who just ducked out the way and cackled and shifted, snatching the food up and running off with it.

Willa gave one last nuzzle to Krissy and then one to Sam.

“You take care of him, and I’ll take care of Krissy. Deal?” Sam murmured as he looked down into her sweet yellow eyes, scratching his nails up and down her shoulders. Willa nodded and yipped at him. He nodded and grinned. “Deal. Go on, Omega.” Willa took off after Dean, making Krissy and Sam chuckle.

Sam stood and stretched, his back popping, then grabbed up the medicine for Krissy and administered it. Once she had taken it, he ran his fingers through her hair and smiled down at her.

“Last thing I want you to do before we nap is shift. I know it might ache a little, but the longer you go without it, the more it’ll ache later. After...what we did…your body is in a really good way to shift with minimal pain. So, why don’t we shift and walk down to my den and nap there?”

Krissy nodded and bit her lip, grimacing. “How bad is it supposed to hurt?” she asked softly.

Sam thought for a minute then smiled. “It’s more like the ache when you’ve swam for a long time and your body is just a little tired. It won’t be actual pain.”

Krissy took a breath and steeled her face. “Okay. Let’s do it.” She stood and focused, shifting through the ache - which is exactly what Sam described, thankfully - and then shook out her fur and stretched her legs. She barked softly at Sam when he rubbed between her ears.

Sam shifted and nosed at her hip, pushing her towards the den opening.

 ** _Okay, okay, I’m going!_** Krissy trotted out of the den, immediately stopping when she reached the sunlight, tilting her head up and closing her eyes.

**_Oh man, the sun feels good._ **

**_That means your body is craving vitamin-D. Why don’t we nap outside my den, in the sunlight?_** Sam nuzzled her hip then nipped at her back ankle, dogging and herding her until she started trotting again. Every time she slowed he was quick to head butt her and push her on.

When they reached his den, she shifted back. “Sorry, I just couldn’t hold the shift much longer.”

Sam settled down in a warm patch of sunlight and nodded down beside him, trying to get her to settle next to him. She yawned and curled up against his fur, watching the way the sun danced over the valley. The sleepier she got, the more she threaded her fingers into his fur. Then she peeked over at his face, his eyes closed and breathing steady, and tugged lightly on his ear.

“Hey, Sammy?”

He opened his big green eyes and looked up her.

“I’m scared that when I go back to sleep I’ll have more nightmares. Can you shift and hold me, please?” she asked with a blush.

Sam immediately complied and pulled her into his arms, her back to his chest, spooning her protectively. “You can always ask me for what you need, babe.”

“Thanks, Sammy.” Krissy closed her eyes and between the warmth of the sun, the safety of Sam’s arms, and the happiness at being with him, she finally drifted off to sleep. Sam watched over her until her breathing evened out, then he tucked his chin over her shoulder and drifted off with her, content to hold his pup until the sun set and it was time to shift again.

*~*~*~*

Dean roused from his nap with Willa tucked against one side, still sleeping peacefully, and the rest of the pack spread throughout the Pack Den either sleeping or talking quietly. He could tell by the tingling at the base of his spine that the sun was close to setting and the second night of this month’s shift would begin.

He nosed at Willa, waking her up, then stood and stretched. When everyone else began waking up and shaking off their sleep, he left the Den and stepped into the fading evening light. He breathed deep, smelling snow in the distance and knowing that meant it wouldn’t be long before it was too cold to spend much time outside the dens.

Everyone joined him outside and watched the last rays of light sink below the horizon as their bodies forced the shift.

Benny clapped Dean on the shoulder and grinned. “How ‘bout we get the fire built up again, brotha? It’s damn cold ou’here.”

Dean laughed and nodded, following him over to get the fire built back up where it was the night before. By the time they had the fire going strong everyone was sitting around the fire, including the betas and pups - Krissy seeming to be up to a little visiting after the morning she had.

Dean looked around for Willa, watching in fascination as she and Rowena were talking animatedly about something. He walked over to investigate.

“I always loved Irish and Scottish culture but the music was by far my favorite!” Willa said with a grin.

“Aye, I wonder if you know ‘The Rattlin’ Bog’?” Rowena asked.

Willa nodded and sang, _“Oh, ro, the rattlin’ bog, the bog down in the valley-o! Oh, ro, the rattlin’ bog, the bog down in the valley-o!”_

Rowena clapped and everyone gathered closer, entranced by Willa’s sweet voice and the idea of singing around the fire.

“Can y’all sing it together?” Lucas asked softly, making both Willa and Rowena coo at him in response.

Crowley started clapping his hands in a quick beat, getting others to join in. Willa grinned at Rowena and nodded.

“You take the verses, I’ll join the chorus,” Rowena instructed.

Jumping in on a down-beat, Willa sang, _“Now in the bog there was a hole: a rare hole, a rattlin’ hole. And the hole in the bog, and the bog down in the valley-o!”_

Rowena joined Willa on the chorus, their voices harmonizing sweetly. _“Oh, ro, the rattlin’ bog, the bog down in the valley-o! Oh, ro, the rattlin’ bog, the bog down in the valley-o!”_

They sang the song together on the choruses, with Willa adding one more level to each verse until the very end. _“Now in the heel there was a nail: a rare nail, a rattlin’ nail. And the nail in the heel, and the heel in the shoe, and the shoe on the leg, and the leg on the flea, and the flea on the feather, and the feather on the chick, and the chick in the egg, and the egg in the nest, and the nest on the twig, and the twig on the branch, and the branch on the tree, and the tree in the hole, and the hole in the bog, yeah the bog down in the valley-o!”_

The finished the chorus with the entirety of the pack drumming their feet and clapping their hands, hooting and calling out and some even singing along. _“Oh, ro, the rattlin’ bog, the bog down in the valley-o! Oh, ro, the rattlin’ bog, the bog down in the valley-o! Oh, ro, the rattlin’ bog, the bog down in the valley-o! Oh, ro, the rattlin’ bog, the bog down in the valley-o!”_

Lucas jumped up and hugged Willa. “Please, Willa, can you teach me that song?” The other pups shouted their agreement.

“Of course, pups. I’d love to!”

“There will be time for that later, but now let’s just head on back to our den and let the alphas have their time.” Becky herded her two pups, Chuck following after waving goodnight to the rest of the wolves.

“Come on, Krissy, let’s go to our den as well,” Donna said, standing and holding a hand out to Krissy.

“Okay, mama.” The fact that Krissy didn’t argue was testament to how exhausted her body must be right now.

Slowly the rest of the betas said their good nights and made their way to their dens until for the second night in a row it was just the alphas sitting around the fire.

Dean sat down beside John and nudged his shoulder. “You should go get your radio and find us some tunes, dad.”

John thought for a moment then agreed, heading up to the Pack Den to get the old radio. That and his guitar were some of the only things John kept from the ‘outside’, as he called it. While they waited on John to get back, they tossed around genre ideas. The consensus seemed to be that all the ladies wanted music they could - and the men wanted music they could watch them - dance to.

Benny dropped down beside Dean, patting his thigh. “Boy, she’s somethin’ isn’t she?” He nodded his head at Willa, who was deep in conversation again with some of the other girls.

Dean sighed softly and murmured, “Yeah she is.”

Lucifer and Cas sat on Dean’s other side and Luci leered at Willa. “Think she’ll dance?”

Cas shoved him over onto Dean, who pinched Luci’s hip.

“Oh, like y’all aren’t totally wondering the same thing!” He stuck his tongue out at Dean and rubbed his side.

John sat down on the other side of Benny and fiddled with the radio until a station came in playing some contemporary type music. It must have been the right thing because Alex, Jo, Kate, and Meg all cheered and clambered together around the fire, laughing and dancing with each other. They managed to coerce the rest of the ladies up to dance with them.

The music changed to a song with a thumping beat that had the girls changing gears from fun dancing next to each other to swaying their hips together, grinding along each other’s thighs.

Dean couldn’t take his eyes off the writing mass of bodies in front of him. All eight of the girls moving seductively against each other. He could smell the building arousal on the other men sitting next to him, knew they were all watching the sensual slide of skin on display.

He watched when Kate slipped her hands down Willa’s sides and gripped her hips, grinding them back against her own, making the Omega’s eyes slip shut and her head tilt back against Kate’s shoulder. Willa’s lips parted, and she wrapped her arms up around the back of Kate’s head, making her chest jut forward. She rolled her hips, moaning softly when Kate mouthed at her neck.

The feisty blond nipped under Willa’s ear as the song changed again, this one still a contemporary song, but with a bluesy twang. The combination made for a very seductive song that was easy to fall into. When Kate trailed biting kisses back down the curve of Willa’s neck, Dean let out a low growl.

Kate and Willa both looked over at Dean, Willa blushing and Kate grinning. She pressed her lips to Willa’s ear and whispered, “He’s jealous, little Omega. He wants you. Want to give him a little show? Get him all worked up ‘til he can’t stand it?” Willa nodded, and Kate dragged her closer to where Dean and Benny were staring at them. Dean still rumbled from his chest, but now that Kate wasn’t biting at Willa’s neck he had mostly relaxed.

Kate spun Willa around and pushed her leg between the Omega’s. Then she gripped Willa’s hips and slowly dragged them forward, grinding Willa’s pussy against her thigh, all while still swaying in time with the beat.

Willa arched into it, sliding her hands up Kate’s face and into her hair, looking down at the gorgeous alpha with hooded eyes. The bumped and grinded with each other through the song until Dean couldn’t take it anymore and pulled the horny Omega from Kate’s arms.

“Mine!” he growled as he pulled Willa flush against his chest, his hard cock pressing against her soft belly.

“Yes, Alpha,” Willa murmured, slipping her arms up around his neck and threading her fingers into his hair, body still moving to the beat of the new song. Dean walked back to his spot, pulling her with him as he slid his hands up and down her sides, feeling her soft curves slinking against his hard body. When he sat back down, she sank down in his lap, circling and grinding her hips, making him groan and his cock throb.

Willa peeked over to her right, seeing Kate smirking at her as she gave Benny a lap-dance.

“Told you,” Kate said with a smirk.

Willa just grinned and turned her eyes back to Dean, who was avidly watching the junction of Willa’s body where she was stroking her slick-soaked pussy against his lap. She cleared her throat and he looked up at her with a sexy smirk, totally uncaring that he got caught checking out the goods.

He heard a moan to his left and both he and Willa, and Kate and Benny looked over to see Meg with Cas’s dick up her ass and Luci’s in her pussy, and Rowena standing next to them, one leg braced on Luci’s thigh while Meg went to town on her pussy with that wicked tongue.

“Fuck,” Kate muttered, grinding down harder against Benny and making him growl. He pushed her around and down onto her hands and knees before pressing into her and making her moan out a throaty, “Yes, Benny, more!”

With the two of them out of the way, Dean and Willa could see the contained sexual chaos of the rest of the alphas. Jo and Alex were obviously in some kind of dick-sucking competition that Sam and John were benefiting from. Jo had Sam leaning back, braced on his hands, but Alex had John swallowed down to the hilt and he looked just as debauched as Sam. Cain and Abaddon were dominating the hell out of Jody and Crowley, respectively.

Willa groaned, humping against Dean’s cock faster and harder than when she was just giving him a lap-dance. He could feel how she was leaking slick steadily. She gripped Dean’s hair tight, looking back at him and nearly growling, “Dean, all due respect, if you don’t shove that fat cock inside me in the next few seconds I will gladly ask one of the other alphas to do it.”

Kate and Benny laughed breathily at Willa’s sass. Dean snarled, throwing her to the ground on her back next to Kate and hovering over her. “MINE!” He jammed his lips to hers, kissing her with bruising ferocity. She opened her mouth on a moan, and Dean slipped his tongue in, rubbing and flicking it against hers. The sounds of their kisses mixed with the sounds of sex and moans around them until Willa was arching her hips to his, desperately trying to entice him inside.

When he pulled back and stared down at her flushed cheeks and swollen lips, he knew he couldn’t hold back any longer. He slipped a hand down her thick, warm body until he reached her pussy. He slid his middle finger inside, swirling it around a few times but finding her slick Omega cunt completely ready for him.

Dean sucked his finger clean with a moan before lining himself up and thrusting in to the hilt in one smooth movement. The feeling of finally being balls deep in _his_ Omega was euphoric. He stilled and closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of her tight heat, before opening his eyes and giving her writhing body what it needed.

He immediately set a rough pace, his heavy balls bouncing against her ass and her breasts bouncing with each thrust. Willa gripped her hair with one hand and accepted Kate’s offer with the other, linking their fingers and gripping tight. They fucked hard, until the sight and sound of Benny and Kate coming apart with each other knocked Willa over the edge. The stimulation to all her senses overwhelming in a completely delicious way.

Dean pulled out, causing Willa to whine and reach for him. He just grinned and circled a finger in the air.

“Present, Omega,” he said gruffly. He was so lost in the way Willa jumped to comply – dropping onto her arms with her ass and hips in the air and canted back where he could see her pussy dripping for him – that he didn’t notice the rest of the alphas had finished and were watching with hooded eyes as their Alpha claimed their Omega.

Dean mounted Willa, thrusting into her again, the need to _claim-mate-mark-fill_ taking over his brain. He knew he wasn’t going to bite her yet since they hadn’t actively talked about her accepting the pack, but the overwhelming demand to stake his claim was becoming an ache in his swelling knot.

Willa cried out over and over as Dean fucked into her, another orgasm ripping through her and leaving her clawing the ground and nearly howling in ecstasy. The feel of her pussy clenching around him again as his knot popped in and out of her body with each thrust had him groaning out her name through clenched teeth as he shoved his knot in her once more, locking them together and coming hard.

Each pulse of come causes Willa to buck and grind, which in turn caused Dean to groan and throb more. Once his balls were empty he was faced with another need. He thought knotting her would calm that _claim-mate-mark-fill_ feeling, but it was still beating like a hammer against his heart and brain.

Willa looked over shoulder at him with hooded eyes and, seeing the expression on his face, moaned out a soft, “Do it.”

Dean pressed harder into her and let go, feeling the relief of emptying his bladder combine with the hedonistic elation of marking Willa from the inside with the combination of his Alpha seed and urine. He pushed hard, spraying the stream of urine hard against the walls of her pussy, his knot keeping it all contained inside her.

As the stream of pee tapered off, he thrusted into her a few more times, growling “Mine, mine, mine!” between each thrust.

“Alpha,” Willa whimpered, eyes heavy with submission and exhaustion. Dean settled against her and held her tight to his chest, kissing along her shoulder and neck until she relaxed with him.

“So full, Alpha,” she said with a sleepy slur. Dean growled and ground his knot against her again.

The pack laid around them in the warmth of the fire, all sated and taking comfort in the scent of happy Omega. They all fell asleep wondering what the last day of the full moon would bring. Willa fell asleep knowing what the last day of the full moon would bring: she was ready to tell Dean that she wanted to have their marks, and _before_ this full moon was over. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS. This chapter was over 10K words! AND IT WAS POSTED ONLY TWO WEEKS AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER?! I'm obviously broken. Also once again the chapter number has been updated from 21 to 22. :D
> 
> Did you spot the Pitch Perfect reference?? :D
> 
> Also, the old Irish folksong can be found here (at least, this is my favorite version): [ Rattlin' Bog](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l033fNzFT1w)  
> The song that I was described them dancing to (bluesy one) is here: [ Pickin' Wildflowers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GxYvpJoYPtk)
> 
> No but seriously you should all thank my girl Rose for keeping my ass to the flame on this. She's awesome and so incredibly helpful!
> 
> Y'all let me know your thoughts! Kudos and Comments make my heart happy!


	7. Devoured Omega

Krissy listened to the gentle breathing of her parents, making sure they were the slow, even breaths of sleep. She always hated that she couldn’t stay up late with the alphas during the full moon, but she hated it now more than ever. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with Sam.

Which is why, once she knew her parents were sleeping soundly, she snuck out of her den and made her way down to the fire. The music playing sounded super cool; she definitely wanted to dance to it, especially if she could convince Sam to dance with her.

She stopped at the edge of the firelight, taking in the sight before her. Her eyes widened and the smile fell from her face. As her eyes bounced from one wolf to another, she felt her stomach flutter with arousal. Willa was grinding around in Dean’s lap, with Kate doing the same on Benny right next to them. Cain and Jody were fucking; Abaddon and Crowley were, too. Meg, Rowena, Lucifer, and Castiel were doing some downright _filthy _things to each other that made Krissy feel a strange combination of scandalized and turned on. Alex was going down on John, and then right there in the midst of things was Sammy.__

____

Her Sammy, with his dick down Jo’s throat. The very same dick that he wouldn’t even let Krissy touch just hours earlier.

____

A sob caught in her throat and she covered her mouth with her hand, hoping no one heard. Two matching pairs of blue eyes watching her told her that she wasn’t as stealthy as she should have been. Between the fear and shame of being caught watching, the anger and hurt at seeing Sam being pleased by another wolf, and the still present tingles of arousal that - despite the other, negative emotions - still lingered in her gut, she could do nothing but run.

____

She turned tail and ran, away from the fire, away from the dens. She ran straight into the trees until she could barely see three feet ahead. She ran until her lungs burned and her legs gave out, and when she hit the ground, she cried. She couldn’t remember a time she had ever felt such overwhelming emotions.

____

She wrapped her arms around her knees and pressed her face to them, the sound of her crying loud enough to block out the sound of approaching footsteps. When a warm hand rubbed over her shoulder she jumped away, yelping in fear.

____

“Hey, it’s okay. Just us, sweetie. We didn’t mean to scare you.” Lucifer sat down next to her and smiled, Castiel sinking down as well.

____

“You wanna talk about it, pup?” Cas asked softly, watching her with an understanding smile.

____

Krissy looked up at the twins, their blue eyes staring kindly back. _Maybe they can help me understand…_

____

“Why does he let Jo touch him - _more_ than touch him - but he won't let me?” She asked softly. She sniffled again as the twins gathered her in a hug. Cas rubbed her head gently, scratching his nails across her scalp to relax her.

____

“The short answer? Because he loves you. He’s protecting you. I know you feel like you’re ready to be completely involved, go ‘all the way’...” Both Lucifer and Krissy giggled when Cas really did the quotes with his hands. “...but in reality, you’re not. Your body is not. Yes, your mind is now starting to produce lots of hormones, but physically, you haven’t changed much yet. You’re still very much a pup.”

____

Krissy pouted. She knew it wasn’t very becoming, and it definitely didn’t lend to her wanting to seem like a grown wolf, but she just couldn’t help it.

____

“Y’know, even after you present, Sam won’t be yours alone. You will be a part of the pack with him. You will share him; he will share you. So, does it really seem fair to be mad at him for engaging with his pack now?” Luci cupped Krissy’s chin and looked down at her with a stern but patient expression.

____

“No, I guess it’s not,” Krissy mumbled. “Doesn’t mean I’m not bummed out, though.”

____

Cas and Luci both laughed, nodding. “You have every right to be bummed, sweetie.”

____

Krissy sniffled and ducked her head. “What if… What if once I present he doesn’t want me anymore? What if he decides he wants Willa more than me?” She picked at the grass by her foot and shivered when the wind picked up.

____

Cas frowned. “Krissy, has anyone explained the way packs work when they have an Omega? How the pack is structured?” Krissy shook her head, looking up at Cas curiously. “Well, allow me. Before Willa was here, did you notice how all us alphas mate to each other, but mostly we all stay centered on Dean? That's because without an Omega, it's the other alphas job to take care of the High Alpha. A High Alpha’s hormones can easily become imbalanced when they're not countered by an Omega’s. So, now that Willa is here, it will be her job to take care of our High Alpha. She's the, I guess I'd call her the stabilizer for the pack. She's the last puzzle piece our pack needed to be healthy and happy.”

____

“But where does that leave the alphas?” Krissy asked.

____

“In some packs, alphas have one other alpha mate. In other packs, they stay as a mated group. In some of the most traditional packs, all the alphas mate with the Omega and only the Omega.”

____

“Where does our pack fit in?”

____

Lucifer smirked. “Our pack, little wolf, and more importantly, our Alpha, wants us to do as we please. If we want to mate a specific alpha, we can. If we want to be a mated group, we can. If we want to mate Willa - and Willa wants to mate us - we can. He wants us to be happy. I, myself, can’t imagine just being mated to one alpha. I love all the alphas so much, and if Willa would have me, I’d mate her too.”

____

“Hear, hear,” Cas responded with a smile. “And Krissy, Sam’s talked about his choice and his desires. He’s the same way. He doesn’t want to mated to just one wolf because he loves us all. If you present as alpha, you will be a part of our pack unless and until you choose not to be. And that means you’d be our mate, Sam’s mate. If you present as beta, you’ll be given the choice of remaining with the pack until you find a mate, or to join another pack if you find a mate. And if you present as Omega, you will be protected and cherished in this pack until we find you the perfect pack, one that needs an Omega like you to bring them together and make them happy.”

____

“I hope I’m an alpha.” Krissy sighed and shivered again.

____

“I know you do, pup. What’s that saying Cain always uses?” Cas looks at Luci, trying to remember those comforting words.

____

“Que será, será. Whatever will be, will be.” Lucifer pulled Krissy into a hug. She leaned her head against him and nodded, softly repeating the words.

____

“Okay, what do you say we get you back to your den before your parents wake up and realize you’re gone? You ran a good bit away from the valley. And I don’t know about you, but I’m freezing.” Lucifer stood and offered one hand to pull Krissy up and the other to pull Castiel up. They both accepted. Cas and Luci each walked on one side of Krissy, holding her hands and guiding her back to her den.

____

After they dropped her off and made sure she went in and curled up in her blanket nest, Gabe and Donna undisturbed, they made their way back to the pack where they could see Dean curling around Willa, knot in place, and the rest of the pack cuddling up close by in the warmth of the fire. The joined them, finding warmth in wrapping around Meg and Rowena again. They smiled at each other, both thinking they were glad they had seen Krissy so she wouldn’t have been alone in the woods, distraught and possibly lost.

____

Presentation hormones would always be a bitch, no matter what, but they knew their pack and their little wolf would pull through stronger than ever.

____

*~*~*~*

____

Willa shivered, the cold air seeping into her slowly waking body. She pulled her legs up closer to her stomach. The movement caused a twinge in the muscles of her core and she smiled, remembering every delicious moment of the night before.

____

A snuffle from behind her caught her attention. Dean must have shifted once the sun rose, and now he was gently licking across her arms and shoulders with slow laps of his tongue. Willa turned around so that she was facing the large tawny wolf. His big green eyes peered down at her and he woofed quietly. She grinned and ran her fingertips through the thick hair of his neck. He huffed happily and thumped his tail on the ground.

____

Willa looked around and noticed everyone seemed to still be asleep, though some had either woken up to shift before going to back to sleep, or had shifted in their sleep. The knowledge that she and Dean were in their own little bubble right now made her chest constrict with joy. She burrowed closer against him, soaking up his body heat. She scratched on his chest and neck, making him relax and rumble sleepily. She figured now would be as good a time as any to talk to him about her decision to take his mark and be The Taloa Omega.

____

“Dean, I have to tell you something,” she whispered. He looked at her with those deep, intelligent eyes and stood. Willa instantly missed his warmth. He nosed at her side until she shifted.

____

**_Our rock?_** Dean asked. She wasn’t sure when his happy place became _their_ happy place, but she wasn’t complaining.

____

She trotted off that direction, leaving Dean to follow. She leaped up onto the rock and sat down, looking out over the valley. She turned back to ask Dean if he was going to join her, but he wasn’t there. She turned in circles looking for him when all the sudden he leapt from behind the rock, tackling her down to the ground with a loud, playful growl, his tail wagging hard.

____

She snarled and snapped at his muzzle, making him flop down on top of her, using his size and weight to keep her pinned to the ground. He nipped and groomed at her neck, still wagging his tail. Willa relaxed into the grooming, tilting her head back to give him more access.

____

Dean rumbled low in his chest at the submissive display. Willa whimpered in response, wagging her tail.

____

**_What did you want to talk about, my sassy little Omega?_** Dean asked as he snuffled against her muzzle, slowing his grooming to a slow, sweet pace.

____

**_Well, that’s just it. ‘Your’ Omega…_** Willa cocked her head and look up at him meaningfully. **_Dean… Alpha… I want to be a part of the Taloa Pack. I want to be - really, truly, in every sense of the word be - your Omega._**

____

Dean froze, peering down at her, his hopeful expression matching the spike of joy in his scent. **_Willa, I would love nothing more than to mark your neck with my bite._** He licked a long stripe up the gland on her neck where he would do exactly that. Willa whimpered and wiggled beneath him.

____

**_Dean, talk to the pack this morning. I want your mark today, before we have to shift for the last night of the full moon._ **

____

**_Why such a specific time?_** He asked, cocking his head.

____

**_Because I want us to be just like this – wolves – when you mate me, and I want to mate the other alphas tonight as humans with the full moon above us._ **

____

Dean sat up, looming over her, his weight resting against her belly and hips. He let out a long, loud howl. Willa watched him, admiring how wild yet unerringly regal he looked with one paw held up, his head tilted back, his eyes closed, and his chest puffed out with pride. His call was that of a pleased and happy Alpha, deep and melodic. She felt her cunt clench and leak slick in response.

____

He stopped howling and stared down at her, his eyes lust blown and his scent thick with arousal.

____

**_Then what do you say we go talk to the pack, right now, together?_ **

____

**_Dean, I don’t know if that’s such a good-_ **

____

**_Willa, this pack loves you. I want you to be with me when I tell them. Especially when I tell them that you want to mate them all._ **

____

__Willa’s stomach twisted with nerves. Fear of rejection was no small thing, but for Dean, and for this pack, she would do anything. So, she nodded, sliding out from beneath him and taking a deep breath of crisp, cold air._ _

____

**_Okay, Dean. Let’s go talk to the pack._ **

____

__They trotted down the hill together, joining the rest of the alphas who were waking up and the betas - minus Donna, she noted, who must be staying with Krissy - who had come out of their dens._ _

____

__Willa was watching Dean when two furry bundles of pup cozied up to her. She looked down, surprised to find Lucas and Alfie looking back up at her._ _

____

**_Dean said he has to talk to the pack, so we came to sit with you out of the way._ **

____

__Willa nodded at Alfie and glanced over at the pack to see the all gathered around Dean._ _

____

__Lucas nuzzled Willa’s side, obviously smelling the way her scent soured with her nervous energy. She laid down and nuzzled the little red pup back, then leaned forward to grip Alfie by the scruff of his neck, pulling him between her front paws so she could nuzzle on him too. Both pups’ tails were wagging as they went from affectionate to playful. They tackled each other, and she let them tackle her. They batted at her ears and she knocked them over with her snout._ _

____

__A sharp bark from her left made both her and the pups freeze and look over. Being on the receiving end of all those piercing gazes would probably always make her heart thump hard with both fear and excitement. She nuzzled the pups one last time and then left them to play while she made her way over to Dean. She stopped next to him, looking up at his happy face. He licked a stripe up her cheek affectionately._ _

____

**_You’re so good with the pups, Omega. You’ll make one hell of a mom to ours some day._ **

____

Willa perked up and wagged her tail. **_Does that mean…?_**

____

**_Yes, sweetheart. Welcome to the pack._ **

____

__The pack all lifted their heads and howled, Dean’s deep growling howl weaving through and around those of his pack like a warm caress. When Willa lifted her head as well and howled with them, her sweet high pitched howl fit right in with the packs even more than it had before. This morning’s song lived up to their name and heritage in every way._ _

____

__The rest of the pack stopped howling and just watched and listened as their Alpha and their new Omega sang together, eyes closed and faces raised to the sky. When they stopped, Dean nuzzled Willa gently, rubbing his scent into her face and neck._ _

____

**_My Omega,_** he murmured.

____

**_My Alpha,_** she purred back.

____

**_Why don't we eat with the pack, then afterwards we will spend a little time in my den._** Dean nipped at Willa's neck playfully. She nodded and yipped in response and trotted towards the Pack Den.

____

Dean watched fondly then looked at the pack and nodded towards her. **_Well, pack, follow your new Omega._**

____

__Willa ducked her head a little at the words. She knew if she was in her human form right now she'd be bright red from head to toe from the combination of embarrassment and happiness. Bobby and Ellen passed her, both giving her a brief nuzzle, headed towards the kitchen to get food for everyone. Willa followed them inside, the pack filing in behind her. Dean brought up the rear, like a good Alpha making sure everyone made it inside to eat._ _

____

__They mingled around each other, playing and scent bonding, until Ellen and Bobby brought out several large chunks of deer meat and some fish. Dean found Willa playing with Lucas and Alfie again and woofed at her to get her attention. She licked each pup across his head then walked over to Dean with a hesitant wag to her tail._ _

____

**_Dean?_ **

____

**_Hungry?_** He asked, guiding her to the waiting meat.

____

**_Well, of course, but… aren’t you supposed to eat first, Alpha?_** Willa lowered to her belly, ducking her head submissively, nervous at something so different than what she was used to experiencing. She was shocked when Dean dropped down next to her, mimicking her submissive stance but lowering his head just below hers, showing her that she had the upper hand and he wasn’t going to hurt her.

____

**_I know you’re used to not being treated very well, but in our pack, our Omega means more to us than anything else. You… You mean more to us than anything else. You don’t wait to eat. You eat with me, like an Omega should._ **

____

__Willa glanced back at the pack to see if they were angry that Dean was offering her food before them, but she was met with nothing but wolfy smiles and wagging tails. With one more glance at Dean, who was still crouched down and looking up at her with his bright green eyes, she rose up and padded over to the pile of meat and fish, choosing one thick section of deer flank and gingerly nipping it to pull it from the rest. When it didn’t tear, she growled and dug her fangs in hard, using one paw to hold the other half as she finally ripped the meat free. She dropped it with a huff and a grumpy growl, then turned when she heard Dean approach from behind her._ _

____

__He laughed at her antics then took the other half of the meat she had pulled hers from and carried it away from the pile, laying down to eat. Willa brought hers over and laid beside him, curling into his side and soaking up his warmth as she ate._ _

____

__She had her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of filling her belly with food when Dean began growling low in his throat. Freezing, she opened her eyes and saw him staring from the corner of his eye to the other side of her, his teeth bared while still gripping his food and his ears flat back against his head. She whimpered and looked to her side to see Benny dropped into a submissive pose but still slowly slinking towards the kitchen._ _

____

**_Easy, chief. I’m jus’ tryin’ to get to the kitchen where Bobby and Ellen are. I’m not after your food or your Omega’s food._** Benny kept low to the ground, eyes away from Dean’s and neck slightly bared. Dean tracked his movement, growl never ceasing, until Benny was all the way in the kitchen. Then he went back to eating, letting his ears relax and the growl settled to just a low rumbled in his chest. Willa stared at him, fascinated by his feral demeanor around the food, wondering if he was always like that.

____

__She finished her food around the same time that Dean finished his, and she watched as he stood and stretched, his claws digging lightly into the dirt floor and his tawny coat fluffing up. He finished stretching and stood over Willa, looking down at her. She felt her breath catch and her core clench at the purely Alpha stance he was in, towering over her. She couldn't deny that seeing him in all his Alpha glory was a definite turn on for her._ _

____

__Dean leaned down and licked at her muzzle, cleaning her face until she was nearly purring from the attention. She barely noticed the rest of the pack getting into the food when Dean circled her and began nipping at her heels and headbutting her flank, herding her outside the Pack Den. She could smell the arousal in his scent and with the way he was herding her, she knew he was looking for a chase. So, she gave it to him, darting off across the valley and into the tree line._ _

____

__She could hear Dean behind her, and he was fast, but she was smaller, quicker, and kept him on the run for a while. The scent of the slick leaking from her body was filling the air, giving Dean something to follow. Willa could hear him panting, not from running but from his need and arousal for his mate. His scent was thick with it, and called out to hers, their pheromones mixing and feeding off each other until no one would be able to tell which was which and what wolf belonged to what scent._ _

____

__Their bodies were preparing for the claim, preparing to mate to each other. Their instincts were taking over completely, Willa's Omega instinct making her tease and lead her alpha suitor, making him work for the right to claim. Dean's Alpha instincts answering by giving chase, letting his wolf steer his Omega into the safety of his den so he could mate her over and over until her womb was full of his seed and her neck was bright with his bite. They were officially in heat and rut._ _

____

__Dean picked up speed just as Willa approached the opening to his den, tackling her to the floor. They barked and nipped at each other, the play-fight building their excitement and desire until Dean couldn't take it anymore. Willa felt his rubbing growl before she heard it, and she whimpered in response._ _

____

**_Present, Omega._** Dean backed up enough to give her space to turn from her back to her front. As she did, she caught sight of his cock hanging heavy and swollen between his legs. It was already unsheathed, dripping precum. Seeing it made her pussy ache and more sticky, sweet smelling slick slid from her hole.

____

__She turned onto her belly, dropping onto her front legs, hips in the air. She lifted her tail over her back and spread her back legs so that she was completely bared to her alpha, who responded with a deep growl. She wiggled her hips, enticing him into coming closer. He nosed at her hip, grooming her lightly, before scenting at her folds and licking up her slick, his long tongue swiping over her slowly._ _

____

__When he had tasted his fill, he mounted her, catching his front legs around her hips and gripping her neck with his teeth, right where his bite would go. He held her down against the ground as his hips moved, cock rubbing against her folds until the head caught and pushed inside. He set a furious pace, fucking into her hard and fast, instincts overriding everything else._ _

____

__Both he and Willa were growling and panting and moving against each other, lost in their heat and rut. It didn’t take long before his knot was swollen, popping in and out of Willa’s hole. A few more thrusts and a feral growl and he shoved his knot inside, tying them together. At the same time he clamped his teeth down on the back of her neck, his sharp fangs piercing the skin._ _

____

__Willa came with a loud howl, Dean following suit as he growled and gripped onto her neck, his cum coating her womb as her blood coated his mouth. He ground into her as another wave of orgasm washed over him, causing his cock to weep continuously into her body. Willa clenched her pussy muscles, and he finally let go of the bite, throwing his head back and howling._ _

____

__When he stopped he nuzzled and groomed at the mating bite, Willa nearly purring, her scent now saturated with the smell of content and sated Omega._ _

____

**_I… I didn’t hurt you, did I?_** Dean asked as he laid down over Willa, lightly licking at the still bleeding mating bite.

____

**_No, Alpha, you didn’t._** Willa looked over her shoulder at her mate’s beautiful green eyes and groomed under his chin submissively. Dean wagged his tail and nuzzled her face.

____

**_Good. I’m sorry this was so, uh, quick? Reckless? Rough?_ **

____

**_Dean, it was perfect. We have all the time in the world to make love. Our instincts needed for us to mate this way._** Willa gazed adoringly at her Alpha mate, causing Dean to snuffle happily at her ears, grooming until she was lax and dozing beneath him. The settled down to wait out his knot, just soaking up the quiet and feeling the effects of the new bond between them. They could each feel the swirl of emotion from the other: happiness, contentedness, protectiveness, safety, the remaining vestiges of arousal from the triggered heat and rut. It was an intense yet pleasurable new feeling that Willa couldn’t wait to explore more with her new mate.

____

__*~*~*~*_ _

____

__They cuddled together until Dean’s knot went down, then he grunted awake and stood, stretching out. He yawned, eyes closed, thick jaws opening wide and light glinting off her sharp teeth. Willa watched him, then shifted, sitting up and running a finger along the bite on the back of her neck. She smiled when Dean finished his yawn and opened his eyes, sitting back on his haunches and cocking his head._ _

____

__“I’ve seen Castiel do that several times now. Did you pick that up from him, or did he pick that up from you?” Willa grinned and reached out to stroke Dean’s soft fur. He woofed at her in response and she laughed. “I don’t know what you’re saying, silly.” Dean woofed again and wagged his tail, prancing around her, his eyes bright. They played for a bit before Dean settled back and shifted._ _

____

__He crawled over to her and laid her back against the floor, holding himself above her as he gazed into her eyes._ _

____

__“Hi, sassy Omega,” he whispered, grinning._ _

____

__“Hi, sexy Alpha.” Willa reached up and wrapped her arms around Dean’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Their mouths moved lightly against each other, tasting and pressing and testing each other. Her hands roamed the tight muscles and smooth skin of his back, and Dean threaded both hands into her hair, still leaning on his elbows, and held her head while he deepened the kiss._ _

____

__Dean flicked his tongue against the seam of her mouth, drawing a soft moan from her lips as she parted them. He pressed his lips firmer against hers, licking into her mouth and rubbing his tongue against hers. Willa ran her tongue against his then sucked lightly on his tongue, causing him to rumble an intoxicating combination of a growl and a moan. It made her shiver, and she vowed to do anything possible to get him to make that sound again._ _

____

__Making out like a couple of horny pups was revving both their engines, so neither were interested in stopping, but when Willa’s heat began reaching a fever pitch, she slid a hand down to Dean’s ass and pushed his hips hard against hers. She arched her hips and moaned when his cock, rock hard and blissfully hot, rubbed against her slick folds._ _

____

__Dean lifted his head and stared down at his Omega, seeing her pupils dark with lust, her cheeks flushed with desire, her lips swollen and spit-slick from his kisses. The need to devour her was a physical thing, settling thick and heavy in his soul. He could feel her responding to his lust in their bond. He could smell the fresh slick leaking from her pussy. He sat up and looked her over. She was positively the most gorgeous creature he’d ever laid eyes on, and he was determined to worship her the way she deserved._ _

____

__“So fucking beautiful, Willa.” Trailing his eyes down her body, he soaked in the sight she made. Her answering whimper and the clench of her thigh muscles made him smirk. He leaned back down over her, pressing his cheek to hers and whispering right in her ear, “I’m about to rock your world, baby girl. I’m going to make you cum. Hard. And then I’m going to make you cum again. And again. I’m going to take you apart piece by piece until you’re a puddle of slick beneath me, and then I’m going to put you back together and do it all over again.” He licked the shell of her ear, smirking again as she moaned and whimpered, thrusting her hips against nothing but air. He could tell she was right on the brink of orgasm without even a touch to her body._ _

____

__“‘Bout to cum right now, aren’t you little Omega?” Willa nodded, the smooth skin of her cheek scritching against the rough stubble on his. Dean moaned in her ear. “Cum, sweetheart. Cum for your Alpha.”_ _

____

__That was all it took to have Willa’s back arching, hands clawing at the ground, hips thrashing as she cried out for her Alpha, her orgasm washing over her like a wave, peaking and cresting and leaving her in a boneless, breathless heap. Her eyes shot open when she felt Dean nipping and licking at her neck._ _

____

__“Easy, baby. Catch your breath,” Dean nuzzled her neck and went back to pressing gentle kisses against her sweaty skin. He gave her time to catch her breath before leaning up and looking down at her again. “That. Was so. Fucking. Hot.”_ _

____

__Willa blushed and nodded. “Yeah it was.”_ _

____

__Dean laughed and kissed her deeply, getting high on the feel and taste of her. He moaned softly when Willa’s hands slid up his sides, nails scratching lightly at his skin. He trailed kisses down her chin, her neck, her chest, until he reached her breasts. He pushed them together and nuzzled his face between them, scenting her. He licked the salty sweat from between them before kissing a path across to a nipple, taking the hard, pebbled nub in his mouth and biting down lightly. He sucked and licked and kissed at her breast until she was writhing against him again. He swapped sides, laving her opposite nipple with his tongue while tweaking the puffy wet nub he’d just come from with his fingers._ _

____

__Willa bucked and whimpered, slick pooling between her legs, body tightening and edging closer and closer to orgasm, yet again. Dean palmed and squeezed her breasts, burying his face in between them again before kissing and nipping down her soft tummy, imagining it heavy and taut with his pups. He sat up and pulled one of her legs up to his shoulder, pushing the other aside so she was obscenely spread open for him to feast his eyes on her leaking core._ _

____

__“Hot damn,” he groaned. “You’re _drenched_.” He watched a bead of her sweet Omega slick slip down her pussy. He nipped and sucked marks onto her calf, moving slowly up her leg, gaze flicking from her flushed face, to her heaving chest, to her pussy. He could see the muscles clenching, causing another pulse of slick to drip out._ _

____

__“I want to see you cum, baby. Gonna watch your sweet little hole gush for me.” Willa gasped and arched, murmuring incoherently and clawing at the ground again. Dean licked a line up her calf to the tender, sensitive skin behind her knee, sucking a mark there, watching as it caused Willa’s hips to thrust and buck. All it took was one slow swipe of his finger against her clit before she was yelling his name and coming hard._ _

____

__“Dean, Dean, Dean-Dean-Dean- _Dean_!” Willa’s body contorted on the ground with the intensity of the orgasm. Her pussy clenched hard, slick and cum oozing from between the lips. He could feel her clit flutter and throb against his finger. He had to wrap a hand snug around the base of his cock to stave off his own orgasm, just from watching his Omega fall apart and feeling her euphoria through their new bond._ _

____

__He crawled back up her body, holding her close and kissing her face while she came down from the high. He nuzzled against her and gently rutted his hips against the side of hers, groaning with the relief of the friction on his aching cock._ _

____

__“You weren’t kidding…” Willa said breathlessly, turning to catch his lips in a heated kiss. “How do I _still_ want more, though?” Dean just grinned and kissed her again, filthily, deeply, making her moan into his mouth._ _

____

__“You’ve gone into heat, Omega. That’s why. You won’t be completely sated for a while yet. And I plan to make very good use of this time,” Dean said cheekily, with a nip to Willa’s bottom lip. She giggled in response and kissed him again, licking into his mouth. The kissed a while longer, slowly stroking the fire between them, before Dean flipped them over so that he was on his back and his beautiful mate was settled in his lap._ _

____

__Willa slid her hands up Dean’s chest, feeling the strong muscles beneath the soft tanned flesh. She lightly ground her hips onto his, and Dean growled, closing his eyes and guiding her hips slowly back and forth over his hard cock and half-swollen knot. It was enough to tease more slick from her folds._ _

____

__“Come here,” Dean said as he pulled at her hips. Willa looked at him with a confused tilt of her head, but scooted her hips forward until she was settled more against his stomach. He kept urging her forward with gentle tugs to her hips. It wasn’t until she was hovering over his chest and still being tugged forward that she realized what Dean was wanting. She blushed scarlet._ _

____

__“Dean!” She hissed, scandalized, but oh so incredibly turned on. Dean just chuckled darkly and lightly swatted her ass._ _

____

__“Come up here, Omega. Don’t be shy.” Willa whimpered, that deep Alpha voice going straight to her core and lighting her up from the inside. She followed his directions, scooting until she was hovering over his face and he was holding handfuls of her ass to guide her hips low. She stared down at him, lips parted and breath coming fast in anticipation._ _

____

__She gasped the moment his tongue swiped slowly across her clit. Dean gripped her thighs tightly, leaving marks on them in the shape of his hands. He groaned at the taste of Willa’s slick, thick and sweet on his tongue. He worked her clit in slow circles with the tip, before rubbing the full length over it. With each direct hit on the sensitive bundle of nerves, she gasped and twitched and bit her lip harder._ _

____

__Dean plunged his tongue into her dripping hole, and Willa moaned, dropping down onto her hands and grinding down on his tongue, helpless to the intense pleasure from his mouth. He matched the movements of his mouth to her movements in her hips, flicking back to her clit every time she raised her hips and thrusting the length up into her each time she sank down. He pulled her down more, making her spread her knees so was furiously grinding down on his tongue. He let her take her pleasure, let her lead the way. He could feel her shaking above him, could look up and see the way she had her eyes squeezed shut and her arms tense from the building pressure._ _

____

__With another quick smack to her ass, he took Willa’s clit in his mouth and sucked, milking her for everything she would give him. She squealed and began grinding down hard against his lips, slick pooling in his mouth and on his chin as she came. Dean let her go when her hips began twitching from the constant over-stimulation and pulled her down to rest against his chest._ _

____

__Willa glanced up at him with sleepy, lust blown eyes and moaned when she saw how his lips and chin glistened from her slick. With still-quivering arms, she raised up and hovered her face over his. She smiled down at him before slowly and thoroughly licking him clean. When she was done she kissed him deep, tasting the sweetness in his mouth, groaning with the knowledge that it was her own slick she was tasting._ _

____

__Dean slowly slid his hands up and down her sides, loving the soft, silky smooth texture of her skin under the rough calluses of his hands. He kissed her deeply before murmuring against her lips, “Need you, Omega.”_ _

____

__“Need you too Alpha,” she answered, sitting up and reaching back for his cock. She stroked it slowly a few times before guiding the head to her pussy, slipping it up and down between the lips before slowly sinking down on it._ _

____

__Dean growled and scratched his nails down Willa’s thighs, marking her up again. Willa just smiled before circling her hips in little figure-eights and sliding her hips over his abdomen, feeling the tensing muscles there. She raised up and slid back down slowly, getting a feel again for having his thick alpha cock inside her. With a quiet moan, she started to speed up, keeping her hands flat against his ab muscles to hold her balance._ _

____

__“Sweet hell, you feel so good,” Dean groaned out as he palmed a heavy, bouncing breast in one hand and a thick, soft hip in the other. He began helping to lift her up and pull her back down, thrusting his own hips up, fucking into her hard. The den was filled with the sounds of their breathless moans and skin slapping skin. When Dean felt his knot swelling he rolled them over, holding himself above his mate and nosing at her neck where he could scent her mating bite._ _

____

__He kissed up her neck and over her jaw until he reached her lips, licking into her mouth and sucking on her lips. The kisses got sloppier the closer he got to his knot catching. He was pushed over that edge when Willa’s orgasm overwhelmed his senses: the sight of her arching and staring up at him, debauched and open mouthed; the sound of her keening out his name into their kiss and the sticky squelch of her pussy; the smell of sex and her honey-sweet slick; the taste of her tongue, of her lips; the feel of her core clenching around him and drawing him in deeper until he was shoving his knot in and locking them together._ _

____

__He tossed his back, a broken groan tearing from his throat as he came over and over, shooting his spend into her womb until the was swollen with it. It seemed to go on and on until he was a shaking, sweating mess above her. Willa stroked his shoulder blades and back, pressing to bring him down against her. He collapsed against her, sliding off to the side enough not to crush her with his weight. He kissed her lips gently, then her nose, then each eye, then her forehead, just doting on her while they were tied together._ _

____

__“Dean, ‘m sleepy now,” Willa whispered before yawning so big her jaw popped. Dean chuckled and rolled them back over, grunting when the movement tugged on his knot. Willa wrapped her arms around Dean’s neck and promptly fell asleep on her Alpha mate’s chest. Dean ran his fingertips up and down her spine until he followed her into slumber._ _

____

__*~*~*~*_ _

____

__John watched as Sam laid in the grass, tail thumping gently while Krissy cuddled next to him and nipped and groomed at his ears. He knew those two were close, but he was definitely seeing mate material in them. Sam must have felt his gaze, because he looked up and over at where John was sitting in the shade. John nodded for him to join him. Sam said something to Krissy and gave her a nuzzle before watching her carefully make her way to her parents._ _

____

**_How’s she doing?_** John asked when his overgrown pup of a son settled beside him.

____

**_She’s still hurting today, but not as much, and she really wanted some time in the sun. I think she’s really pulling through great, though._ **

____

**_She seems to be in more pain than most betas. Thinking Alpha or Omega?_ **

____

Sam sighed and shrugged his fluffy shoulders. **_Not sure. Definitely not beta though unless she’s just having a horrible go of it for that presentation, which I guess isn’t unheard of even though it’s rare. I wonder if Donna or Gabe had difficult presentations. That would explain hers if she is beta._**

____

**_Hm,_** John answered noncommittally. **_Been a while since we’ve seen Dean and Willa._** John smirked a wolfy grin down at Sam, who huffed a laugh and nodded.

____

**_Are you surprised? This is DEAN we’re talking about here. And I mean, I would be the same way._** Sam sighed wistfully, and John nodded in agreement. Then Sam shook off the thoughts of getting Willa in his paws and stood. **_I better go do border patrol since he’s otherwise tied up._** Just before he was going to ask John to accompany him, his father nodded towards Dean’s den.

____

**_Speak of the devil, and he shall appear._ **

____

__Sam followed his gaze to see his brother padding out of his cave at a slow trot, his gate smooth and lax. Sam snorted when he realized that was obviously from an excessive amount of sex._ _

____

**_See ya, pop,_** Sam said as he loped over to Dean.

____

**_Dean, I was just going to- Holy crap, Dean, you reek!_** Sam sniffed at Dean’s face and neck. **_Dean, you smell… You smell like…_** He kept sniffing, eyes dilating as he took in the scent of his newly mated High Alpha brother who was still covered in Willa’s slick.

____

Dean licked Sam playfully across the face and shoved him away with his snout. **_Yes, I smell like hot, amazing, filthy sex. Soak it in little brother, soak it in._**

____

**_You’re an idiot, big brother, but you do reek of sex and slick and you kind of smell amazing and I kind of really want to just roll around in your smell right now is that weird?_** Sam rambled before dropping down to his haunches and mumbling, **_She’s in heat isn’t she? That’s why it’s affecting me like this?_**

____

Dean cocked his head and nodded. **_Yep, she is. So, I better go wash up so I don’t cause a stampede of horny alphas, huh?_** He chuckled and shook his head, trotting off to the pond, jumping in and cleaning himself up. Sam followed him and laid at the edge of the pond, getting a quick drink before watching his brother - acting more carefree and happy than he’d seen him in a very long time, just splashing around in the water like a little pup - get cleaned up. When Dean was done, he clambered out and shook the water out of his coat, getting it all over Sam.

____

**_Fucking really, Dean?_** Sam glared over at him and rolled his eyes, shaking the water off his own coat before pinning Dean with another playful glare. **_Seriously, dude, I was about to go do border patrol before it gets too late. It’s already working on sundown. If you want to come with me, lets go now so we’re back in time for sunset._**

____

**_Yeah, I’m down, let’s hit it._ **

____

__They ran the perimeter, stopping every now and then to play fight and chase each other. Sam was eating up his brother’s good mood, challenging him and tackling him every chance he got. They talked a bit in between bouts of play about the upcoming winter and what they could do to prepare. By the time the brothers made it back to the valley, the betas and the pups were already making their way to their dens, and the alphas had gathered around the newly built up fire. The final night of the full moon was upon them, this one special than any other the group had had together._ _

____

**_Y’all ready for this?_** Dean asked his pack alphas, looking around at each of them, seeing a group of faces looking back at him in excitement and happiness. It had been far too long since the pack had an Omega at all, but even Mary hadn’t mated the whole pack the way Willa wanted to. This was something extraordinarily special for them all. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to lay down some ground rules to protect his Omega.

____

**_Here’s the deal. This is Willa’s choice, but that doesn’t mean it’s set in stone. She’s the boss tonight. We all know what she’s been through. It’s more important than ever that we listen to her and respect her decisions. No one knots her without express verbal permission from her beforehand. No one bites her without express verbal permission from her beforehand. Here is my verbal permission as your High Alpha to knot, mark, bite, and enjoy our Omega tonight as long as she’s willing. I won’t stop any of you from taking part in this. I know a lot of alphas wouldn’t want to share, but y’all are just as much my mates as each other’s and as hers. We’re all in this together. So, are we all in agreement that it’s Willa’s way or the highway?_ **

____

__He received nothing but full acceptance and respect for his speech. Dean smiled and wagged his tail, shifting the focus back to the building excitement for the evening. While they waited for the sun to set and the shift to happen, the alphas crowded around their High Alpha, scenting him and learning his new scent, his mated scent. They could smell the same warm, woodsy scent belonging to Dean, but now they could smell the way Willa’s heady, sweet Omega scent mixed with his, wrapping around and through it and making a new scent all their own. They were all in full agreement that it was a wonderful smell._ _

____

__The sun finally dipped below the horizon and the pack shifted collectively then turned to watch as Willa came out of Dean’s den and walked into the firelight, looking and smelling like a dream._ _

____

__“Alphas,” she greeted shyly. She looked around at the group, all of them watching her affectionately. She blushed and looked away, jumping slightly when a hand, nearly twice the size of her own, wrapped around her hand. She looked up to see Sam, with his fluffy hair and his sweet smile and his eyes looking exactly like Dean’s._ _

____

__“Don’t be scared, little Omega. We’ll take care of you.”_ _

____

__Willa smiled and stepped over to him, gently settling in his lap, curling up with her face pressed to his neck. She inhaled deeply before rubbing her nose along the column of his throat, scent marking him._ _

____

__“You smell like Dean, like our Alpha,” she stated with a happy sigh. He chuckled warmly and pulled her in closer, wrapping her up in his arms and nuzzling her hair gently. When she blushed again he grinned. She took his hand and held it up next to hers, comparing the vast size difference before taking it again and studying his fingers with an intense face. He could tell she wasn’t really thinking about his hands though, so he just waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts._ _

____

__After a few minutes she delicately cleared her throat and, gaining strength and confidence from the alpha holding her close, she looked out at the faces of the alphas, of her alphas, of her pack._ _

____

__“I know Dean told you all that I wanted to… to mate with all of you…” her eyes widened at the collective scent of disappointed acceptance from the wolves. “Woah guys, it’s okay. I still want to! I was just going to say that I… would also really like to wear the mark of each of you that want to give it.” She watched her alphas’ faces light up. She could smell the intriguing scent of possessiveness coming from Sam._ _

____

__She looked up at him and cupped his face gently, watching the way he briefly closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. She turned in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck before nuzzling against his face._ _

____

__“Sam,” she purred, her yellow eyes locking on his green ones. “I would very much like to mate with you now.”_ _

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And then he eats her out like his own ice cream cone." -Rose, the best beta ever in the world, 2018
> 
> Lookit, I posted again!! I also did some major edits to the tags and the layout of the fic (chapter titles, original first chapter being a intro yada yada), and I also did some edits and additions through the chapters, so you might want to re-read to this point :)
> 
> Yes I know I suck, but you love me anyways. :*
> 
> Kudos and Comment! I love getting your feedback on this kinky beast.


	8. New Mate

“Sam,” she purred, her yellow eyes locking on his green ones. “I would very much like to mate with you now.”

Willa’s words lit Sam up from the inside, and he stared down at her in awe. He ran his fingertips along her back before pulling her into another kiss. He could still smell Dean’s new mated scent lingering on her skin, could taste him in her kiss. It was a heady sensation to have the Omega in his arms and still feel so close to his High Alpha.

He slid one large hand up into Willa’s hair, cupping the back of her head and guiding it back enough that he could deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue between her lips and stroking it along hers. Her answering whimper and the way she clutched handfuls of his hair made his heart soar. She pulled back just enough to brush her nose along his and blink up at him with bright eyes. She nuzzled him one last time before starting to crawl from his lap with the intent to present.

Sam stopped her with gentle hands on her hips, pulling her back into his lap.

“No, just like this. I want you just like this,” he murmured as he ran his hands from hip to knee, wrapping her legs back around his waist. Willa nodded and settled in his lap, lightly moving her hips against his, feeling his cock grow hard and heavy against her. She smiled when her movements drew a soft groan from Sam’s lips.

Sam lifted one hand to palm at her breast, the other still holding her hip and guiding her movements against him. When another hand slowly ghosted up her spine, she looked over her shoulder. Dean smiled back at her as he leaned forward to press a kiss to her shoulder blade and then another to his bite on the back of her neck.

“Gonna let Sammy knot you? Fill you up good?” He asked gruffly, nipping at her ear and staring over her shoulder at Sam. Willa whimpered and nodded, following his gaze to Sam’s face. “Tell him,” Dean commanded quietly.

“Want your knot, alpha,” Willa whined. Her hips ground down harder, slick leaking onto his shaft. Sam sniffed, smelling her on the air. He growled lowly and dipped one hand behind her, rubbing a fingertip across her ass before sliding it further up to her pussy, finding it wet and ready. He slipped two fingers in, crooking them forward and causing her to buck against him.

“Sammy,” she moaned, reaching between them to wrap a hand around his cock and stroke it, achingly ready to have it inside her. Sam smiled and slid his hands back up her body, moving her arms back around his neck and pulling her into another kiss. When he pulled back, he stroked her cheek lovingly.

“Where would you like me to bite you, sweetheart?” He asked, eyes tracing their way down her body, admiring her beautiful form. Willa blushed from his scrutiny and bit her lower lip.

“I want you to pick,” she answered softly. Sam nodded and kissed her nose.

“I know the perfect spot.” He grabbed her hips and lifted her to her feet in front of him, his head right at her navel. He looked up at her as he pressed kisses around her tummy. He paused when she giggled.

“Willa, are you… ticklish?!” Sam watched another bright red blush stain her cheeks as she nodded shyly. He grinned wickedly and lightly tickled her sides, making her giggle and grab for his hands, trying to keep them away from the sensitive, soft skin of her tummy. He was too strong for her to pull his hands away, but he quit tickling her long enough to rub his bristly whiskered cheeks against her. She laughed and tugged lightly at his soft hair. He grinned up at her and kissed just above her belly button, calming her down from the brief onslaught of stimulation.

“Right here is my spot,” he murmured, kissing and nuzzling into the skin above her navel. He closed his eyes and kissed it reverently once more before looking up at her. “I don’t want to wait to bite. Can I do it now? Are you ready for your bite, Omega?”

Willa slid her hands through his hair, petting him gently. She nodded in response to his question. She hadn’t even finished nodding when Sam’s teeth tore through skin and blood dripped from her new bite. She grimaced and groaned in pain, gripping handfuls of his hair and pulling, her legs shaking beneath her. She could feel Dean at her back again, rubbing her hips and nuzzling at the small of her back.

Sam growled and licked at the bite, lapping up the blood before pulling back and looking up at her with a lust-filled gaze. Willa gasped at the how primal the gentle giant looked with her blood coating his mouth. She leaned down and took his lips in a bruising kiss, licking into his mouth and sucking on his lips and tongue, letting him do the same in return. A high pitched moan left her throat when she felt Dean slide his hand back and forth between her legs, circling her clit before dipping inside.

“She’s so ready for you, Sammy,” Dean held his hand, coated in her slick, up to Sam’s mouth. “Taste,” he demanded. Sam sucked his brothers fingers into his mouth, groaning at the taste of the Omega’s slick. He guided Willa back down into his lap, her legs wrapped back around his waist, her arms around his neck, and he lifted her by her hips. Dean stroked Sam’s cock once before lining it at Willa’s entrance and holding his brother steady while she sank down on his lap.

Willa wasted no time in beginning a slow grind in his lap. She let her head fall onto Sam’s shoulder as she groaned, the feeling of Sam’s cock - longer than Dean’s but not as thick - was amazing. She could hear the rest of the pack moving around behind her, occasionally felt a breath against the back of her neck or felt a hand trail down her back, but she couldn’t focus on anything except the way it felt to be so full of Sam.

Sam slid his fingers up into Willa’s hair, massaging lightly at the back of her head before pulling her head up so he could kiss her. He used his other hand still on her hip to start bouncing her harder and faster, moaning into their kiss. Willa let Sam take control, tossing her head back and moaning when he adjusted just enough that his cock was rubbing her inner walls deliciously, pushing her closer to the edge. They moved together with building intensity, Sam staring at Willa in wonder.

“God, Willa, you look so sexy like this. Gonna knot you; gonna knot you and fill you up,” Sam said as he wrapped both hands around her waist and started moving her faster and harder, his knot catching and popping back out with every rise and fall. The pressure of his knot swelling hit her clit on each thrust and with one more pass, she was clawing at his broad shoulders and coming hard. Sam wasn’t far behind, shoving hard and burying his knot in her clenching pussy and shooting ropes of hot cum inside her.

He slowly lowered her to the ground, careful not to pull to hard, lest her hurt her. He curled around her and lightly stroked his mating bite on her tummy. He licked a wet stripe up her neck, making her giggle softly. She reached a hand forward into his hair, threading the locks through her fingers. She smiled up at him and blushed. He just laughed softly in response.

“You can’t possibly be shy after that.” He tickled her side lightly, making her laugh and swat at his hand. She nuzzled against him, curling into his warm skin.

She felt a hand gently gliding through her hair, relaxing her, but she knew it wasn’t one of Sam’s since he had them both on her body. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Dean looking at her with affection and no slight amount of concern and worry.

“How are you? Are you okay?” He asked as he leaned down to sniff along her neck to see if there was any distress in her scent. Willa made sure to project nothing but the calm and happiness she was feeling to accompany her words and ease her mate’s mind.

“I’m perfect, Alpha,” she answered quietly, returning his affectionate gaze. Dean leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before turning to Sam and pressing one to his lips as well.

“And you, little brother? How are you?”

“Dean, this is the best day of my life,” Sam said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow as he glanced down at the - once again blushing - Omega in his arms. They all shared a laugh and Dean stepped back when John sidled up next to them.

“Hi, baby girl,” he said in his deep baritone voice. He winked over at Sam before lightly running a finger up and down Willa’s cheek. He sat with them to wait out Sam’s knot, gently scratching Willa’s back, or stroking her face, or running his fingers through her hair, just generally pampering her into comfort and relaxation.

When Sam’s knot finally went down and he could comfortably slip from Willa’s body, he did so, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her temple.

“Such an amazing Omega, isn't she dad?” he said with a fond smile.

“Mhm. A very good girl,” John rumbled as he picked Willa up and carried her a little closer to the fire where she would be warm. “And now it's Daddy's turn to mate his good girl.”

Willa gasped and flushed, hiding her face against his chest. She felt John's deep, rumbling chuckle before she heard it. He leaned his face down and nuzzled her ear.

“Your face says you're embarrassed, but your scent says you like it.” He murmured. Willa peeked up at him shyly, watching the way the firelight glinted off the streaks of silver in his beard and hair. “It's okay to like it, baby girl.” She lifted her head a little more, staring into his eyes and finding no judgement, only acceptance and desire.

John traced her lower lip gently. “You're a good girl, sweet little Omega.” Willa smiled and pressed closer, biting her lip before letting the rest of her nerves and embarrassment disappear from her brain.

“Thank you, Daddy,” she answered demurely, watching the way John’s face lit up at her response.

“Oh, Willa,” he cooed. He laid her on her back and wrapped around her side, running his fingertips from sternum to belly button and back up again, back and forth so slowly, making her skin pebble into goose flesh.

“D..daddy… Alpha… Please,” Willa whimpered with a wiggle. The feel of his fingers was an intoxicating combination of ticklish and arousing, sensual, seductive, with the tinge of uncomfort keeping her grounded.

“Tell Daddy what you want, sweetheart.”

“You!” Willa pleaded, bucking her hips when his hand strayed just barely past her belly button, trying fruitlessly to get it where she wanted it. His hand drifted barely lower on each downward glide of his fingertips, but he wasn't going to make it that easy on his Omega.

“Tell me, or you won't get anything from me tonight,” he demanded gruffly. The dominance in his voice sent shivers down her spine and made slick drip from her core. She couldn't have disobeyed even if she wanted to, and she found that she very much didn't want to. She wanted to please him. So she answered him, telling him with a flushed face and wide eyes exactly what she wanted.

“I want you to touch me, open me up on your fingers Daddy, and then knot me.”

The devilish grin on John's face was all the answer she needed. He would do exactly that, and more.

“Such a good girl,” he praised as he tweaked a nipple gently, making her breath catch. He rubbed the rough pad of his thumb over it until it was peaked and pebbled, seeming to reach out for his fingers. He switched to the other breast, kneading it and working the nipple as he leaned down and took her mouth in a teasing kiss. His beard scratched against her face deliciously, and she had a brief thought of _I wonder how that beard would feel scratching against my thighs… my pussy… oh… my ass…_

The thought drew a loud groan from deep in Willa’s chest and she arched against him. John pulled back slightly, smirking down at her like he knew she was imagining such filthy things. He nibbled along her lips as he slid his hands down to her thighs, lifting and spreading them, baring her to his gaze. She blushed and chewed at her bottom lip as he looked his fill.

John slowly slid his thumb between her folds, inching it up through the mess of slick until he reached her clit, rubbing slow, deliberate circles against it. Willa gasped and dripped fresh slick against his hand. He continued the movement of his thumb and ran his other hand down her thigh. He slid two fingers into her, pumping them slowly in and out and watching her face.

“Is this what you wanted?” He asked as he thrusted his fingers deeper and pressed down harder on her clit, still moving his thumb in slow circles. Willa whimpered and bucked against him, nodding in response to his question. “Use your words, Willa.”

“Y..yes alpha… Daddy! Yes, it’s what I wanted, please, more!”

John groaned and dipped his head down, pressing his tongue under his thumb, hitting her clit from both sides as he increased the speed of his fingers, fucking them into her until she was a whimpering mess of incoherent babbling Omega. He pulled his fingers out and flipped her over onto her knees. Willa immediately bent forward on her arms and spread her legs wide, presenting for her alpha, her Daddy.

It was more than just John that groaned at the sight.

“Someone come over and let her lay her head in your lap. No sense in scraping that beautiful face across the ground.” John commanded.

Willa heard what sounded like a scuffle, even a soft yelp and growl, before Lucifer flopped down in front of her and ran his hand through her hair. He patted his thigh, and Willa laid her head on it, nuzzling against his hip and wrapping her arms around his leg. It was much more comfortable than having her face on the rough ground, especially when John proceeded to jam two fingers back inside, making her jolt forward with a loud moan. He set a fast and hard pace, working her back into a frenzy of heat and need.

The soft but tantalizingly delicious feeling of a tongue against her asshole made her keen and squeeze Luci’s leg tight. She knew this was something a lot of wolves enjoyed, something she had always fantasized about, but it still seemed so scandalous in her mind. It was taboo.

Which made it even more _hot_.

When John crooked his fingers inside her at the same time that he nibbled along the rim of her ass, Willa felt her body clench tight, the feeling of her orgasm building. Just as she felt herself beginning to tumble over that edge, all sensation stopped. She gasped when she realized John had pulled completely away. She glanced over her shoulder at him, breathing raggedly from her denied orgasm.

“Do you have any idea what you look like right now, all flushed and needy, clenching around nothing because your little cunt is just aching for my knot? You’ve got every alpha out here ready to burst just looking at you.” John watched a shiver race down her spine as he crawled over her and nipped at her ear before whispering hoarsely, “But as much as I love the taste and feel of you, I want to be buried in you when you fall apart. So, you come on my knot or not at all.”

Willa whimpered and arched her back, pressing her hips back against John’s. He stroked her sides as his cock nudged at her slick folds. He couldn’t have said whether it was the feeling of finally sliding his achingly hard cock inside her slick warmth that made him groan out loud, or the delicious way that she keened and shivered against him as he did, but either way, he was a mess from the first moment they connected.

He pushed until his hips met hers then stilled, feeling the way her body clenched around him, trying to pull him deeper. He slowly pulled back out until only the very tip of his cock connected them. He watched her try not to squirm as he teased her. He slid his palms up the soft globes of her ass, kneading them softly before gripping them as an anchor so he could slam his hips into her. Willa groaned loudly and pressed her face against the curve of Lucifer’s thigh, nipping lightly. John grunted behind her as he fucked into her hard and fast. It didn’t take many more thrusts before Willa was begging for release.

“Please Daddy, please let me come I need to come Daddy Daddy Daddy _please_!”

A chorus of moans and pants from the alphas hit her ears in response. John pulled her up into his lap and bounced her on his cock, the position putting intense pressure against her clit from the inside.

“Come, baby girl. Come for daddy,” John said as he fucked his swollen knot up into her, locking them together and coating her womb with his seed. Willa keened and ground down against his knot as she came. The peak of her orgasm hit with the sensation of John’s incisors piercing the skin of her left forearm, right above her wrist. She slammed her eyes shut and wailed from the combination of pain and pleasure.

Willa collapsed back against John’s chest, staring up at the inky black sky as she caught her breath and came down from the endorphin high. Her ears were ringing, her heart racing, her wrist throbbing. As she calmed down she realized that not only was John holding her tight, his right arm draped between her breasts, across her heart, and cupping her shoulder, but Dean was at her right side with his head against her shoulder, pressing gentle kisses against her skin. They were both murmuring quietly to her.

“Such a sweet girl.”

“So brave, so beautiful.”

“Did so good for daddy.”

“Perfect Omega for our pack.”

When she looked down at her arm, seeing the still freshly bleeding mating mark there, she smiled.

“Hey little Omega,” Dean whispered. Willa looked over at him then up at John, who smiled and nuzzled her gently before pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

“How do you feel?” Dean asked, getting Willa’s attention. She cleared her dry throat before answering.

“Good, Alpha. Thirsty, and sore,” she gestured to her new mating bite. Dean looked at the bite closer then glanced up to get the attention of Rowena or Meg. He was surprised to see them both hovering close by. Meg spoke up before Dean had a chance.

“We’d like to take a look. That’s a sensitive area, easily infected. I think we’d all feel better if Row and I kept an eye on it.” Dean nodded and stepped back so the ‘nurses’ of the pack could do their job.

“While they look you over,” he said with another fond smile for Willa, “I’ll go get some water for you, for all of us.” He jogged off towards the pack den for a bucket and cup. Meg and Rowena joined Willa and John, carefully looking over her bite. They checked her over completely, checking Dean’s bite on the back of her neck and Sam’s on her stomach, the scratches and bruises along her body from the rough sex over the course of the day.

The rest of the alphas gathered closer, fawning over their Omega. Meg stayed close, cooing over Willa’s blushing face when the other alphas made comments about how good she was for John, or how beautiful she looked presenting for him. When Dean made it back with the water, he was pleased to see the pack together like that, taking care of their new Omega. He held a cup of water for Willa while she drank, ignoring her quiet admonishment that she could hold her own cup. Everyone else drank and mingled around until John’s knot went down and he released Willa. He gave her a slow, sensual kiss before turning her around to face the other waiting alphas.

It was Meg that reached for her next. She may have been small, but there was a reason she was one of the strongest wolves in the pack. All the innate alpha strength in her compact frame made it an easy feat to pick Willa up and carry her to a soft patch of grass on the edge of the firelight. When she laid her down, Willa arched her back and looked up at Meg’s heart shaped face and lightning fierce deep chocolate colored eyes, almost black in the darkness. Meg’s voice was surprisingly quiet when she spoke.

“I know you want the mark of all the alphas, but I know that it hurts, no matter how careful we are. It’s part of the reason it’s usually in our nature to wait until the peak of orgasm, did you know that?” Willa shook her head with a confused smile, wondering where this was going. “We wait until the body is flooded at the max with endorphins before inflicting that pain, because it’s the only way we can ease some of that pain.”

“They did hurt, but not enough to deter me. Dean, Sam, and John were all very careful. Sam’s bite was much more painful than the other two, though.” Willa pushed at the skin beside the still bright red bite on her stomach, causing a few dark drops of blood to weep from the wound.

“Willa, would you be terribly angry if I didn’t want to bite you? I just…” Meg trailed off, her eyes welling up before she choked out, “I was the one who had to sew up your wounds, the ones left on your… in your…” She cringed as she brushed a hand through the downy soft curls at the apex of Willa’s thighs. The gesture wasn’t sexual at all, more of a comforting one, though whether it was for her comfort or Meg’s, Willa wasn’t sure. “I know how much you’ve been through, better than probably anyone else here, because I’ve been through similar. And I just physically can’t take the thought of causing you pain in any way; even a mating bite makes my heart hurt thinking about it.”

Willa sat up and pulled Meg into a hug before nuzzling against her cheek.

“I would never ask you to bite me knowing it made you that uncomfortable. I’m not angry at all. Plus, there are plenty of other ways you can mark me up,” she said with a nudge and a playful wink, trying to lighten the mood. Seeing the usually sarcastic and saucy alpha so emotional about not hurting her made Willa want to offer any comfort she could.

Meg smiled and pulled the smaller woman into her arms. She pressed a kiss to her temple and then laid Willa back down in the grass, leaning on her elbow beside her so she could half hover above the Omega.

“My turn?” She asked with a smirk. Willa grinned and nodded in response before reaching up to brush a strand of hair behind the alpha’s ear. Meg turned her head and pressed a soft kiss to her wrist before leaning down and leaving a matching one against her lips.

Her hands against Willa’s skin were just as smooth and soft as her lips, never pushing or pressing, never pulling, just gentle caresses that left Willa feeling the oddest combination of relaxation and arousal she had ever felt before. As much as she wanted to relax into the grass and close her eyes, she also ached to arch against Meg’s hands and watch the way her tan skin shadowed over Willa’s own, so much lighter in comparison. When the alpha began trailing the same gentle kisses down her jaw to her ear, then down the side of her neck, she couldn’t help the shiver that raced down her spine. The smirk she could feel against her collar bone told her Meg felt the shiver as well.

The first flick of Meg’s tongue across Willa’s nipple made the Omega gasp. She threaded her fingers through Meg’s hair and stared down in awe at the soft kitten-like licks Meg was leaving against her skin. To say she had never expected Meg, of all alphas, to be this gentle and demure was an understatement. When Meg switched to the other side, using the same soft and sweet sweeps of her tongue against the rosy-tinged peak of her nipple, Willa decided she really liked this side of the alpha.

Meg crawled back up Willa’s body, leaning down to press against her from chest to thigh before kissing her deeply. It wasn’t until Willa felt her chuckle into the kiss that she realized she was whimpering and gripping at Meg’s hips to pull her closer. Meg lifted Willa’s leg, settling herself astride the Omega’s other thigh and aligning Willa’s hips to hers. The way the straddled the thick muscles of each others thighs gave them each the perfect position to grind down and chase that building feeling of excitement.

“Take what you need, Willa, what you want,” Meg said quietly as she leaned down to suck and lick at the sweat-salty skin of her Omega’s neck. Willa moaned softly when she rubbed against Meg’s leg, the pressure against her clit and the attention Meg was giving the sensitive skin of her neck making her body ache and that delicious need build in her core. There was a voice in the back of her mind saying there was no way her body had anything else to give after the days activities. The intense wave of pleasure that crested over her body when Meg slipped one hand into Willa’s hair, tugging lightly at the same time that she used the other to begin rocking their hips quieted that voice right up.

“Meg,” she whimpered, trying to pull the dark haired alpha even closer. When her left arm with John’s bite crossed into Meg’s line of vision, she leaned her head down to lick around the bite, lapping up the blood that had slowed to a trickle. The coppery taste burst along her taste buds and she ground her hips down harder against the Omega, her pussy sliding wet and warm along Willa’s thigh. The two built a rhythm, quick but gentle, using the others body to chase their orgasm while each keeping a tight hold anywhere they could: hands, arms, hips, breasts, hair. It was all fair game to their wandering hands.

It didn’t take long before both women were coming, riding each others legs wantonly as they moaned out each others names. Meg dropped her forehead to Willa’s, breathing hard and staring down affectionately at her. Willa tilted her head to capture Meg’s lips in a soft kiss before wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her down, wanting to feel her weight surrounding her completely. They held each other while they caught their breath, trading soft kisses and sweet smiles.

“Quit hogging the Omega, demon.”

Meg and Willa looked up at Lucifer, who had a playful grin on his face. Meg raised an eyebrow then peaked down at Willa again and winked before answering Luci with her usual snark.

“Can’t help that she makes my meat-suit all dewey, Devil-boy.”

Willa giggled, Lucifer rolled his eyes, and chuckles sounded from the other alphas. Meg pressed one last kiss to Willa’s nose before rolling off of her and standing up. With a stretch and a one finger salute to Lucifer, she strode away to the water bucket.

Lucifer wasted no time in crowding into Willa’s space, pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply. Willa responded instantly, melting into the kiss, surprised as how soft his lips were. He slipped his hand up the back of her head into her hair, and Willa expected a gentle pull or just the soft threading of fingers or gentle petting that the others had done. She squeaked in surprise when he wrapped the long, thick strands of her hair around his hand and yanked her head back. His grin was a credit to his name: feral, mischievous, deliciously devilish.

“I’ve wanted those lips since I had your head in my lap earlier. Everyone else was captivated by your body, watching your sensual movements, but not me. I couldn’t take my eyes off these damn _lips_. I need them, Omega. I want them.”

Willa smiled in response. She knew everyone had a favorite body part, or a kink, but hearing him wax poetic about wanting to kiss her made her heart flutter. Before she could comment, he was yanking her down towards his lap. The tight grip in her hair pulled, and she landed with her head in his lap, his cock hard and leaking in her face. It didn’t take her but a moment before she realized he hadn’t been talking about kissing her.

A brief flare of panic gripped her heart. The last - and only - time she had done this was with _him_. She purposely slowed her breathing, talking herself through so she wouldn’t panic. She did her best to keep the acrid scent of it from her scent so she didn’t alert any of the alphas to her dilemma. She told herself not to think about that time, about what happened, that she could do this for her alpha if that’s what he wants.

She barely got through her mental pep-talk before Lucifer was none-too-gently pushing her face to his crotch, growling low in his throat. This time she couldn’t keep the sharp scent of fear hidden. She knew she wouldn’t make it through this, that she didn’t want to do it. When she opened her mouth to object, Lucifer pressed down hard and fast on the back of her head, shoving his cock into her throat and making her cough and gag.

His moan at the feel of her throat trying to close around him, squeezing and tugging, was loud and obscene. She pressed her palms to his thighs, pushing herself up. When he let her rise, she felt her shoulders slump in relief. It lasted seconds, because as soon as she was about to pull completely off of his length, he shoved her back down a second time.

She clawed at his thighs, _wanted to claw at him but she couldn’t, her hands were tied,_ no not tied, she could fight could claw, hit, push _but he was too strong and had her by the collar_ by the hair and was still pushing his cock into her mouth _shoving until she was choking, she couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see, knees numb from the rocky floor of the den…_ no, grass, there was grass, where was she, why couldn’t she get him to _stop, she just wanted it to stop!_

_His crude laughter taunted her, his face may have been hidden beneath the mask but she could feel the way his eyes watched her. It made her feel dirty, disgusting. She would never be able to wash clean of the way that hidden gaze made her feel. His grip on the shock collar at her neck never wavered, kept her from shifting or disobeying. His cock down her throat was more painful than she could have ever imagined. Her throat, rough from lack of water and constant abuse, sore from screaming and crying, couldn’t have felt worse if she’d have stuck a white-hot brand down it._

_“Only thing a little whore like you is good for is this. Spreading your lips and spreading your legs. You’ll never be anything other than my cocksucking little bitch.”_

_His voice was just as disgusting as his hidden face, his hands, his cock, his acidic, burning hair smell. The smell by itself was enough by itself to make her gag, full of sadistic arousal and the bitter scent of whatever drug he kept pumping into her system. She was able to tune out his incessant yacking and focus on not throwing up all over him. She’d learned her lesson on that once and didn’t need to learn it again._

_A needle jamming into her arm nearly caused her to bite down on his cock in shock and pain, but in anticipation of that response, he pressed the button on her collar, sending a shock into her neck. Her eyes watered from the combination of jaw pain, cut off airways, pricked arm, and now, shocked neck. She could immediately feel the drug coursing through her system. He periodically gave her a higher dose like this. She didn’t know why, she never could remember._

_Her vision went fuzzy and her body went lax. Only the slap of a hand across her face kept her from passing out completely. The growing knot at her mouth didn’t register in her mind until was shoved in, locking her jaw in an uncomfortable stretch that split the dry skin of her lips. It took several seconds before she realized the uncomfortable feeling in her throat and chest was the alpha’s release._

_As the drug sank deeper into her bloodstream, her vision and hearing faded in and out. Sensations took longer to connect to her mind. One second she would feel his hand on her ass, but just as she picked up on that he’d be back at her head. Eventually his knot went down and he pulled from her mouth, threatening something about keeping it down. She didn’t understand what she was supposed to keep where, she just wanted to sleep. Something was happening, she couldn’t connect, couldn’t figure it out. She knew it was important, but the pain of his grip on her already broken ankle was making it hard to focus._

_When he shoved into her, she was dry, and it hurt. It wasn’t the first time, but she couldn’t remember what number this was. She figured he must be on some kind of drug too, to have gotten hard again that fast. Words filtered through her mind, broken segments she could barely decipher._

_“...fill her…”_

_“...slut...tight…”_

_“...Willa…”_

_“...fuck her...shifted…”_

_“Willa!”_

_Why was he yelling her name? And why was he talking about her shifting? She couldn’t shift, not with the collar._

“Willa, please, come back to me!”

_He removed her collar, her body instantly fell into the shift, even with the cock currently inside her. The groan that caused was filthy, evil sounding. She knew this was her chance. She put all her strength into flinging herself back against him, the suddenness of her pulling off of his length made her scream in pain. She ripped her teeth into his thigh, aiming for the femoral artery. The drugs must have messed with her depth perception; she missed, biting him closer to his knee. The taste of his blood was rancid, but nothing like his scent. She heard his staggered steps move away from her._

_She barely had a chance to lunge for where she knew the door was when a sharp, searing pain went through her hips and tail, the hair ripped out in chunks from her skin. The pain seemed to help clear her mind of the drugs enough to lunge at her captor. She ripped a line clear down his arm with her sharp teeth, causing him to screech and fall back. He shifted, lunging at her, ripping into her skin with his teeth and claws. They fought until she managed to get her teeth into the gaping wound on his front leg and rip the skin and muscle from the bone. The noise that came from the wolf wasn’t anything she’d ever heard before, and he passed out, hitting the ground hard._

_She wasted no time in running out the door and into the trees. She ran until she couldn’t anymore, her body collapsing. She could smell a pack, and dragged herself closer to the scent._

“Everyone just back off! Willa… Willa can you hear me?”

_What? Who was that? She must be hearing things. She ran a hand down her face and-_

_Wait. A hand. That wasn’t right, she had never shifted back._

“There you go, baby, it’s okay, you’re safe. Come on, Willa, come back to me now.”

_That voice… it tugged at her subconscious in a way nothing ever had. She looked around. When had it gotten dark._ Where was the rock she had crawled to?

“Willa?” She turned in the direction of the soft voice, and her eyes met green. It took the span of a second for her to pull completely out of the panic induced flashback and remember what happened.

“D..Dean?” her voice cracked. In seconds she was pulled into his arms, held tight to his chest. “Dean?”

“I’ve got you, baby, I’m here. You’re okay.” His voice, the way he squeezed her against his chest, broke the dam holding back her tears. She cried into his chest, sobs wracking her body. She didn’t feel it when he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to his den, didn’t hear the words he spoke. It seemed like one moment they were kneeling on the ground by the fire and then next the were bundled in furs and blankets in his den, his big, strong body wrapped around hers to protect her from anything and everything. She cried and mumbled incoherently until she wore herself out, slipping into a quiet, peaceful sleep, knowing her alpha was there and would take care of her.

*~*~*~*

The night had progressed better than any other in Sam’s opinion. He was now happily mated to the pack Omega and was enjoying the beauty of seeing her with the other alphas, his other mates. 

It didn’t take five minutes for it all to go to hell.

He was busy talking to Benny about the sight that Meg and Willa had made when suddenly his brother was as close to snarling and growling as he could get when he wasn’t in wolf form. He got the gist of what was happening when he saw Dean literally throw Lucifer across the ground, making the other man yelp and rub his arm where Dean had grabbed him. It was the sight of Willa, shaking and vacantly staring, mumbling, panting, that made him put two and two together. Something Lucifer had done triggered an anxiety attack, and a bad one at that.

He watched Dean hit his knees beside Willa, talking to her and trying to pull her from the panic. He turned to Lucifer to see him curling in on himself. At over six feet tall, he was by no means small, but the way he looked now was like a scared, shamed pup. Sam stalked over to him with a glare.

“What the hell happened, Lucifer?”

“Sam, I didn’t… It was an accident! I had no idea that would trigger her!” Sam could hear in his voice and see in his eyes that he was getting emotional about this. He pulled him aside and made him explain what happened. It seemed to Sam that Lucifer got carried away in his haze of Omega-heat-induced lust and didn’t realize she was trying to pull away. He knew there was no way Lucifer did it on purpose; he’d been a part of the pack for a long time, and Sam knew that even though he had his trouble-making tendencies, he would never be outright mean, let alone do something so horrible as force himself on someone. He hoped Dean would be able to calm down and see the truth too.

Sam patted Luci’s shoulder and told him to stay put. He turned just in time to see Dean snap at the alpha’s standing around near Willa.

“Everyone just back off! Willa… Willa can you hear me?” Willa was whimpering and shaking, but as Sam watched, his brother brought her out of her mind. Seeing them cling to each other, hearing her sob against his brother’s chest broke his heart and made him ache to comfort them both. He stepped closer as Dean stood with Willa in his arms.

“Dean?”

“Not now, Sammy. I’m taking Willa to my den. We are to be left alone unless it is an emergency.” Sam nodded in response and then Dean caught his eye. His eyes held a darkness that promised the full extent of his temper. “You get to the bottom of what happened, because if I have Lucifer right now, I’m liable to do something I’ll regret.”

Sam watched Dean carry Willa away then turned back to the pack.

“Okay, guys. Willa will be fine, she just needs to spend some time with Dean to get past her anxiety attack. Why don’t we bank the fire and go settle in the dens for the night since it’s pretty cold out here.” He watched as everyone nodded and John and Cain moved to bank the fire. A noise from over his shoulder caught his attention, and he turned, expecting Dean to be coming back. Instead it was Gabriel rushing over to him, his eyes wide in fear.

“Sam, something is wrong with Krissy! You have to come quick! Where’s Dean?” Gabe looked haggard and scared, even more so than when Krissy started presenting.

“Willa was having some trouble, so he took her to his den. We’ll leave him alone for now. I’ll take a look at Krissy and if I need Dean we’ll get him then.” Gabe nodded and jogged back towards his and Donna’s den, Sam and a handful of the other alphas, Meg and Rowena included, following behind them. When they got to the den, the sight that met him nearly broke his heart in two.

Krissy was laying on her side, eyes wide and glassy, pupils constricted to the point where they were nearly non-existent, shaking like a leaf. When he got closer he could smell the sour scent of illness coating her. Gabe, nearly in tears and shaking just as much as Krissy was, dropped down beside her and looked up at Sam pleadingly.

“She’s been sick. She was fine earlier, and then she just started getting sick. Poor thing had it coming out of both ends at one time, and she’s freezing. Her heart is racing though, so she should be warmer than usual, not colder than usual. She was dizzy every time she tried to stand, and now she’s so weak she can’t even stand and I can’t get her to talk and I’m freaking out!”

“Gabriel! Calm down, dear! You’ll be no help to her like this,” Donna pleaded, running her hand through the honey-gold strands of Gabe’s hair. He nodded and leaned against her, seeking comfort from his mate. “Our pack will rally around and take good care of her. Just let Rowena and Meg do what they do best, and she’ll be back to being our lively little spitfire in no time.” Gabe smiled and sniffled, and stepped back to let Meg and Rowena through.

The girls sat next to Krissy, asking a few questions about symptoms and timing. They began discussing the possibility of her eating something that had been poisoned when Benny spoke up from behind the group.

“She ain’t poisoned, ladies. The eyes, low temperature, shakin’ and dizziness, gettin’ sick, racin’ heart, those are all symptoms of somethin’ else. Based on the timin’ of her developin’ all the symptoms, it fits right in. She was gettin’ sick right after Sam’s scent changed from matin’ Willa. Now her body thinks Sam don’t want her. Krissy isn’t poisoned; she’s got Mate Rejection Sickness.”

“Mate Rejection Sickness is a myth, Benny,” Meg answered with an eye-roll. “Leave the health stuff to us, you big lug.” Benny glared at her snarky response and opened his mouth to respond when Rowena spoke up.

“Actually, it’s not a myth. I’ve never seen it myself, but I worked very closely with someone that had. And yes, these are symptoms of it, but there was another one. I can’t remember what it was.” She looked at Benny to see if he had the answer. His attempt to answer was once again interrupted, but this time by a soft, child-like voice.

“A’pha? Tummy hurts!” Krissy stumbled as she tried to stand, but it wasn’t reminiscent of someone who was weak or dizzy from being ill, more like a tiny pup who hadn’t figured out how to walk on her colt-like legs. Sam stared in confusion before it clicked what he’d heard about the Mate Rejection Sickness myth. There was no way. “A’phaaaa!” Krissy tugged at his hand, staring up at him with a pout.

“ _Fuck me..._ ” Sam said in consternation. Krissy giggled and pointed at him.

“A’pha say a bad wooooord!” The collective gasps among the pack didn’t drown out the sound of Gabriel fainting into Donna’s arms. Sam looked up at Benny, who was nodding slowly and with a slight shrug answered his unspoken question.

“The one sure way to tell if it’s Mate Rejection Sickness: age regression.”

He’d said it once, and he’ll say it again.

“Fuck me...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Another update? And only 50 years after the last one?! LOL. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy. Some interesting angsty things happening!
> 
> Shout out to Snufflebutt aka Rose who betas my work and keeps me going and also provides me with endless laughs and great conversation. Not to mention her amazing ideas and thoughts for the fic!!!
> 
> Kudos and Comment pretty please with Willa on top! :)


	9. Alpha Duties

“A’pha say a bad wooooord!” The collective gasps among the pack didn’t drown out the sound of Gabriel fainting into Donna’s arms. Sam looked up at Benny, who was nodding slowly and with a slight shrug answered his unspoken question.

“The one sure way to tell if it’s Mate Rejection Sickness: age regression.”

He’d said it once, and he’ll say it again.

“Fuck me...”

Krissy reached up at Sam again, making grabby hands at him like she wanted him to pick her up. He reached down and lifted her under her arms, bracing her on his hip. She tucked her head against his shoulder and stuck a thumb in her mouth, clinging to him. Sam sighed softly and turned to the rest of the pack that was standing around.

“Any of y’all know how to help her?” he asked softly, the guilt and worry seeping into his tone. “I’ll do anything to help her.”

“Should we go get Dean?” Benny asked as he leaned down to help Donna prop Gabriel up against the den wall.

“No. He needs to deal with Willa right now, and we can deal with this. Just tell me everything you know.”

Benny nodded and proceeded to explain what he’d always been told as a pup. That the infected would regress to pup-hood, their body temperature would remain low even though their heart would beat fast. Their vision would lower due to the glassiness and constricted pupils. They would be sick. The dangers were keeping the infected hydrated since getting sick would dehydrate them, keeping them warm so their body temperature didn’t drop into dangerous levels, and to give them as much affection as possible to help their primal instincts feel the love and acceptance they need, which would help them re-age back to their normal self.

Sam looked to Meg and Rowena for any other medical concerns. They warned about keeping her from hurting herself since her regression would put her back at not knowing how to take care of herself. He nodded and settled down with Krissy still in his arms. Donna and Gabe stayed close by, but let him handle her, knowing that Sam was who Krissy needed right now. Everyone said goodnight and left, but Benny turned at the last moment to say one last thing to Sam.

“Brother, it’s important f’you to know this: what’s happenin’ to her is because she chose you, you chose her, and now she thinks you changed your mind. If you aren’t serious about her, you need to stay away and let her family be the ones to pull her back from this. Otherwise you’ll only be hurtin’ her more in the end.”

“Benny, I love Krissy. I never changed my mind. I’m in this for the long haul.” Sam glanced down at the now sleeping teenager in his arms, thumb still securely in her mouth, lost in the regression but sleeping peacefully.

“Well, then I guess it’s also important f’you to know that we all stand by you in this. We love her, too.” Benny smiled and touched two fingers to his forehead in a salute before leaving the den.

Sam sighed softly, wondering briefly how his brother was faring with Willa, before settling down next to Krissy for the night. Donna reached over to brush back the hair on Krissy’s face before whispering a soft goodnight to both of them. It took them all a while to fall asleep, their thoughts lingering on what the morning would bring.

*~*~*~*

It was the middle of the night when Willa woke again, and Dean was still wrapped around her just as he had been when she fell asleep. They wouldn’t be able to shift back until the sun rose, so she just cuddled in tighter, appreciative of his body warmth. Her movement must have roused Dean from his sleep, because he murmured incoherently as he pulled her in closer; as if she could be any closer than she already was, their bodies aligned from head to toe, arms and legs entangled.

“I didn’t mean to wake you, Alpha. Go back to sleep.”

Dean grunted and pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder before blinking his eyes open sleepily and smiling.

“What did you wake up for, babe?” He ran a thumb along his mating bite on the back of her neck before sifting his hand up into her hair and massaging her scalp. Willa sighed happily and leaned into his touch.

“I'm not sure.”

“Nightmare?”

“I don't think so.” Willa shrugged and reached out to gently brush her mate’s face with her fingertips. She touched the corner of his eyes where lines appeared when he smiled. She touched below his eye where his long, thick, beautiful lashes tickled her skin when he blinked. She stroked the downward slope of his nose. She brushed her fingers along his high cheekbones, lightly flushed and dusted in freckles. She dipped the pad of her finger into the valley of his cupid's bow, then traced his full, pink lips.

The intimacy of the moment and the childlike innocence in Willa's touch overwhelmed Dean. He softly - softer than anything he'd ever done - pressed a kiss to her fingertips before taking her hands in one of his and pulling her into a kiss.

The kiss went on for what felt to both of them like ages. Lifetimes passed in the time and space of that kiss. Dean would brush his lips against Willa's, who would in turn press hers to his. He would pull back a hair's breadth away, she would chase. He would trace his tongue along her full bottom lip, she would nibble against his top. The give and take between them simmered, the fire between them a glowing ember. Warm and bright, but calm and quiet. Plenty of passion, but none of the ferocity and all-consuming lust that overcame them earlier that day.

“Dean,” Willa pulled back just enough to whisper the words against his lips. “Make love to me again.”

Dean hesitated, pulling back to look in her eyes, searching their bond to make sure she was okay after what happened with Lucifer. He was met with the feeling of her need. Need for her Alpha to erase the way her mind tricked her, erase the feelings left behind. He knew they would need to talk about it, but he could wait. First, he would show her how much he loved and desired her the best way he knew how.

He leaned over her, bracing himself on one arm, and cupped a hand against the side of her head as he guided her back into a kiss. He kept their lips moving slow and sweet. He slid his hand from the side of her head down to her neck, using his thumb to stroke her skin lightly. He trailed his fingertips from her neck to her shoulder, massaged her shoulder, then trailed them down her arms. He could feel the goosebumps pebbling along her skin, the way the light dusting of hair on her arms prickled and rose against the sensations. He passed his father’s mating bite on her wrist, just barely grazing the sore spot, feeling the twitch her arm gave in response. He gave her hand a gentle, affectionate squeeze before retracing the path up her arm and over shoulder. He brushed along the line of her clavicle, the skin soft and supple there, before following the slope of one heavy breast.

The soft whimper that Willa made when he lightly thumbed over one taut nipple was lost in the slick sounds of their mouths, the panting breaths when they pulled away before their mouths melded back together. He pulled and plucked at one nipple until it was ruby red, then he did the same to the other. When he was satisfied with the way they glowed from his attention, he stroked his hand down her tummy, circling the tender area around his brothers mating bite, before dipping his fingers lower. He carded them through the hair there, still sticky with cum and slick from the day.

Dean lifted his face from hers, groaning at the way her lips were swollen, slick, and a deep shade of red that reminded him of the color of her blood. The erotic picture it made as she parted those lips on a soft moan when he sank two fingers into her was enough to have his dick pulsing out a steady stream of precum. He didn’t stay there long, just long enough to ensure she was open, slick, and ready for him. He teased her just enough to have her whimpering and reaching for him before he positioned himself over her and slid home.

“Oh, Dean,” Willa whimpered and hooked her legs around him, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into another kiss. He slowly drew back out before just as slowly pushing back in, keeping his pace languid and unhurried. Her body drew him in with every slow but deep thrust. They stayed there in that moment, lost in the feeling of each other; every thrust of hips, every brush of hands, every breathless kiss. They moved together like two halves of a whole, unable to tell where one ended and the other began.

“Bite… Bite me, Dean. Bite me again,” Willa panted against his lips as they both neared orgasm. Dean groaned out loud at her words, nodding in acceptance before kissing her deeply. It didn’t take but three more thrusts before he pushed his knot into her, causing her body to bow, her voice to hitch when she moaned long and loud, and she clawed at his shoulders as her orgasm hit. Where normally it would hit like a bolt of lightening, strong and hard and fast, this orgasm matched the love-making it spawned from. It rolled over her like a wave, slow and fluid, spreading from her core all the way out to her extremities, lasting until she felt like she would drown in it.

When Dean bit down on her chest, right above her heart, she felt the tears gathering in her eyes. When he groaned out, his teeth still latched onto her, and his hips stuttered and ground down, she could feel him filling her. It wasn’t until he let go of her chest and wrapped around her, kissing her softly that she felt the tears fall from her eyes.

He held her close, murmuring in her ear until she cried all she was going to. It wasn’t the same pained wailing that she had done earlier. This was soft, quiet tears of someone overwhelmed and exhausted from an emotional day, needing to purge their system. He lowered them into a comfortable position where they could wait out his knot before brushing the hair from her face and looking down at her. She seemed so small and vulnerable like that, and his scent swelled with the need to protect his mate.

“You okay, sweetheart?” he asked softly. Willa looked up at him with sleepy eyes, her cheeks tearstained, her mouth still bright and swollen from all the kissing. “Talk to me. I need to know what’s going on in that beautiful little head of yours. I can’t help if I don’t know.” She nodded again and took a moment to steel her nerves before telling him about the flashback she endured after Lucifer’s antics. Dean endured it while trying desperately to keep the anger and desire for violent revenge from his scent, lest Willa think it was directed at her. He could easily imagine the mess he would make of that wolf if he ever came across him. But the words she said next made Dean’s eyebrows nearly hit his hairline in surprise.

“I feel so bad about this. Luci didn’t deserve that. I need to make it up to him somehow. I don’t want him to think I don’t want him, or that I’m mad at him.”

“What? Willa… Baby, you do NOT need to feel bad about what happened… At all! He is an alpha. Part of his job is to protect the pack omega, and by not paying attention to your actions and your scent, by doing something like that before making sure you were completely on board, that was his mistake, not yours. Please tell me you understand that,” Dean implored, cupping her cheek and forcing her to keep eye contact with him so she could see the intensity, the importance of what he was saying. Willa’s brows dipped down and a - not adorable - pout graced her mouth.

“I don’t want him to be mad at me, Dean.” Dean smiled affectionately at the worry evident in her face and tone.

“You have nothing to worry about there, babe. I promise, he’s not mad at you. If anything, he’s mad at himself. I’m not sure what came over him, but I know he never would have done that to you on purpose. He’s a mischievous little monster, a right shit most days, but he’d never hurt you intentionally.”

Willa looked into his eyes, seeing the truth there, and nodded. She pressed against him and kissed his neck gently.

“Thanks, Alpha,” she said softly.

“Anytime, Omega,” he answered. “Now, what I do need to know is how you want to proceed from here. If you have changed your mind about mati-”

“No! I still want to!” Willa pushed on his chest a little. “I’m okay, I am. I still want to mate the rest of them!”

“Okay, easy babe, easy. Lucifer too?” Willa settled down and nodded in response. “Do you want to go back out there or would you feel better having one or two at a time in here?” Willa thought it over before decided it might be better, less overwhelming, to have them come to her. Dean agreed, which was why he posed the offer.

“Well, right now it's just you and me.” Dean traced the edge of the bite on her chest. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. They stayed curled around each other until Dean’s knot went down.

Once they could move, Dean walked with her to the pond and they washed each other in the cold water before racing back to the den to catch a few more hours of sleep before sunrise. Willa fell asleep in her alpha’s arms feeling happy and safe and knowing that she would be enjoying the rest of her pack in the morning.

*~*~*~*

Sam had been dreaming of chasing a deer through the forest, the pads of his feet moving fast but silent against the ground, when he woke. He snuffled, blinking blearily in the early morning light. He must have shifted in his sleep. He yawned, his jowls popping from the strength of it. A peculiar feeling on his chest, between his front legs, got his attention. _That must be what woke me_ , he thought.

He glanced down, gingerly lifting one leg. Krissy, her fluffy brown coat almost completely blending with his own, was attempting to crawl beneath him. He barely had time to wonder what in the heck she was up to before he felt her begin to nuzzle against his lower chest and latch onto his fur, suckling and whimpering quietly. He watched, fascinated, as she tried her hardest to nurse on him. It seemed as though even though she wasn’t getting any milk from him - obviously - she was still happy with the comfort it was giving her.

He peeked up to see if Donna and Gabriel were still in the den, witnessing this odd behavior, and more importantly, witnessing him not _stopping_ the odd behavior. He was met with Donna’s gaze twinkling at him. She and Gabriel were lying next to each other, heads on each others rumps to keep warm. Sam glanced down at Krissy, now kneading his chest as she sleepily suckled, making his fur matted and wet. When he looked back up and met Donna’s gaze she seemed to be smiling fondly, as much as she could in wolf form.

**_Stop stressing, Sam. Remember what they said? She needs to be doted on. If this brings her comfort, let her take the comfort._ **

**_You don’t think I should be encouraging her to not do pup-like things?_** Sam was scared of making things worse. If he needed to be letting her do what she wanted, he would, but if he was supposed to help try and get to pull out of the age regression, shouldn’t he be discouraging her nursing like a puppy?

**_I think that for right now, you should let her be. Once Dean comes around and has a chance to talk to us - and to Benny, Meg, and Rowena - we will probably have a better idea of the best ways we can help her. In fact, I’m sure by now our fearless leader and our pack Omega have ventured from their den. I can hear some of the alphas out and about. You stay here with her. I know you’ll take good care of her for us. We’ll go join the pack, talk a bit with Dean._ **

Sam nodded in response, thanking her for her trust. She rose, stretched and shook out her blonde fur, thick winter undercoat making her look even fluffier than usual. She swatted Sam affectionately on the head before leaning down to snuffle and lovingly nuzzled against Krissy’s back. Then she woke Gabriel and the two left the den to go greet their pack.

Krissy seemed to be hovering right on the edge of sleep as she nursed and kneaded. Now that they were alone, Sam felt better about letting himself feel whatever he wanted to about the situation. He let the affection and adoration bubble up inside him. He leaned down and licked slowly along Krissy’s spine, grooming her fur the way he would for a tiny month old pup. The soft, slow movements of his tongue through her fur helped lull her to sleep, and soon the nursing and kneading had stopped.

Looking down at the sleeping pup, nowhere near as small in reality as she seemed in the midst of the regression, Sam had the random thought that if he were a feline, he’d be purring. As it was, he let a quiet rumble from his throat and tucked his head around her body. He closed his eyes and let the soft puffs of her breath against his chest mark the passing of the morning.

He must have dozed off a little more than he expected, because he was dreaming again when he was jolted awake by a sorrowful, garbled howl. He jerked and jumped, hackles raised, looking around for the source of the sound when he noticed Krissy sitting at the empty water bucket, her back to Sam. She hacked out a nasty sounding wet cough before attempting to howl again, the sound something grating from a combination of the symptoms of the Rejection Sickness, including the wet cough, and the way her vocal chords were changing from her presentation. There was even the oddest tone of youth to her howl that hadn’t been there for a few years now. He hadn’t realized quite how physical the regression could get.

Krissy lifted her head and howled again.

 ** _Krissy._** Sam waited until she turned to look at him, teetering on her feet like a clumsy pup, before he continued. **_Is the water gone?_**

 ** _Uh huh, a’pha, is aw gone! I firsty!_** Sam couldn’t help the chuckle that rumbled out of his chest.

 ** _Okay, pup. Let’s go get you some fresh water. I bet that will help your cough too._** As if the very word reminded her body of it’s condition, another cough wracked her body, this one going on so long that it choked her up. She began to heave, and with barely a thought, Sam rushed to snap her up by the scruff of her neck - difficult since she wasn’t a tiny pup anymore, but his alpha strength and large frame made it possible - and brought her outside the den just in time for her to be sick. He stood beside her while she threw up, and when she was done she looked up at him with the saddest expression he’d ever seen.

 ** _Bless your little heart, angel._** Krissy’s giggle and slow tail-wag surprised him.

 ** _Siwwy Sammy! You sound wike Wiwwa! Her says “bwess your hawt” a’now you say “bwess your hawt”!_** Sam shook his head slowly, in awe of his girl. She’d been such a smart pup; why he’d expected anything different from her regression, he didn’t know.

**_Yeah, pup. Willa says that, too. Now, let’s go get some water and see if that helps your tummy. Are you hungry?_ **

**_Noooo, I not hungwy. Just firsty!_ **

**_I bet eating a little bit would make your tummy feel better. Do you think you could try that for me? Just a few bites?_** Krissy looked up at him imploringly before nodding.

**_Otay a’pha, I twy._ **

**_That’s my good girl._** Sam scooped her up by her scruff again and carried her towards the pond. Halfway there she started wiggling to get loose, so he let her down. She tromped around in the grass, clumsy and coltish, until she found a place to do her business. When she finished she walked beside him down to the pond, weaving between his front legs and darting to and fro. She stopped twice when she was hit with another coughing fit.

When they made it to the pond, he carefully helped her drink before deciding that being clean might feel extra good for her. He helped wash her clean then hauled her out to head back to the den. They were met at the den by Dean, Donna, Gabriel, Benny, and Meg. 

**_Mama! I all cwean! Sammy gived me a baf! Wookit, Dee, and Papa and Benny and Meg!_ **

**_Well, aren’t you a ‘fritty, fritty frincess’?_** Dean said as he licked over Krissy’s face affectionately. He looked up at Sam, winked, then gave his attention back to Krissy, who was giggling at her new Alpha-given nickname.

**_Dee! You’re so siwwy! It not ‘fwitty fwincess’, it ‘pwitty pwincess’!_ **

**_That’s what I said: fritty frincess! And what’s this I hear about my fritty little frincess not feeling good?_ **

**_I fweezin’, an’ my tummy keeps bein’ aw sick an’ I has a icky cough. See?_** Krissy coughed again, the sound making all of them wince with the croupy sound of it.

 ** _Hm. I see that. I bet you’d feel a little bit better if you had some warm food in your tummy. Then maybe if you’re a good little fritty frincess, I bet Sammy would give you lots of warm cuddles to help you warm up and then give your chest lots of grooms to help clear it up so you’re not coughing so much. What do you think?_** Dean peered down at her with a wolfy smile, making sure to keep the worry from his face and his scent.

 ** _Sammy says I wi’ feew bettaw if I eat, too. He says ‘bwess my hawt’._** Krissy nodded sagely. Dean wanted to melt at the adorableness. He nodded for Sam to bring her into the den, and the rest of the wolves followed. Gabriel took the empty water bucket and headed to the pond to fill it back up. Sam laid down and dropped krissy between his front paws. She immediately turned in a circle before flopping down and curling up into the warmth of his thick chest fur.

**_I can bring you up some food, and you can share some with Krissy. How are her symptoms this morning? Benny gave me a rundown of what to look for, and I know I heard mom talk about this a long time ago._ **

**_Really? I don’t remember anything like this at all except the myth that a mate’s rejection could cause a wolf harm._** Dean nodded and laid down beside his brother and the little brown mess of fur between his front legs.

**_She knew it wasn’t a myth. Symptoms, Sammy._ **

**_Oh, uh, she’s got this awful cough. Sometimes it gets to the point where she gets choked up by the cough and it causes her to throw up. She says her stomach hurts but she isn’t hungry. She did agree to try to eat though. She’s very thirsty, and very cold._ **

Benny came closer, sitting down and speaking quietly when he noticed Krissy beginning to suckle at Sam’s chest again to lull herself to sleep.

 ** _Well, darlin’, ain’t you just a perfect little mama._** His eyes twinkled as he teased Sam. Sam growled in response, but it held no heat. He knew the older wolf was just messing with him. He looked down at Krissy, her paws kneading against his chest, her eyes blinking heavily, her mouth nuzzling and nursing on his fur. It really shouldn’t have been as precious as it was, but damn, he couldn’t get enough of the adorableness of it. When he looked up at Benny again, the burly wolf was watching them affectionately.

**_Not gonna lie, cher, y’all make a pretty picture._ **

**_Thanks. I think._** Sam huffed a quiet laugh and groomed Krissy gently.

 ** _I’m thinkin’ the nasty cough she’s got is from the low body temperature._** Meg spoke up, watching Krissy thoughtfully. Both Dean and Sam nodded in response. Dean sighed softly, looking up as Gabriel came back with the water.

**_I think it would be best to move her into the Pack Den. The temperature is dropping, and it’s only going to get colder. She’ll be able to stay warmer in there, and I think that being saturated in the scents of all her pack will help her too. It’ll be easier for all of us to check on her, spend some time with her, make sure she’s getting attention and time from everyone. That should help her mind pull out of the regression._ **

Everyone nodded in agreement with their Alpha, seeing his logic and the truth in his words. Sam stood, Krissy hanging limp, half asleep, from his jowls. Gabriel carried the water, Donna grabbed Krissy’s favorite blanket that she’d been sleeping on since she started presenting. Benny and Meg headed for the Pack Den, talking amongst themselves about anything else they could do to help Krissy. Donna and Gabriel followed them, and Dean hung back with Sam. They moved at a slow pace, Sam being careful not to jostle Krissy too much.

 ** _How’s Willa?_** Sam asked his brother. Dean’s smile was soft, full of love, affection, adoration, pride. He looked like a mate in love, just as he should. Sam could concur, though his bond with the Omega wasn’t nearly as strong as Dean’s since Dean was the High Alpha. His biology, his wolf, needed Willa, just like Willa needed him. It went further than the bond between Willa and any of the other alphas’ would. 

**_Willa is… She’s truly something. She’s good, little brother. She is still going through with mating the alphas. She’s with Cas right now. I can feel through the bond that she’s feeling mighty fine._** Dean’s eyes held a combination of humor, mischief, and lust. Sam rolled his eyes fondly.

When they got to the Pack Den, Dean trotted ahead of everyone to lead them to the room for Krissy. Donna laid out her blanket and Meg went to gather some more from their supply room. Sam laid a sleeping Krissy on her blanket then stretched his long legs, arching his back and yawning.

 ** _While she’s sleeping, you go grab a bite to eat with the rest of the pack. You need some time with them, and I’ll stay here with her._** Dean nosed at his brother affectionately, scenting lightly along his neck, before curling around Krissy and resting his head across her back to keep her warm. He listened to the bustling around of the pack, to Krissy’s soft, short breaths. She was beginning to shiver, so he nosed the blanket up around her before padding over to grab another from across the room. He pulled it over her then curled around her again, draping his fluffy tail over her hip and tucking his head down against hers, sheltering her from the cool air.

He closed his eyes, using his ears to pay attention to the goings on while his thoughts drifted. He wondered how the regression and rejection sickness would interfere with Krissy’s presentation. If her mind and body were tricked into thinking she was just a pup, did that go so far as to include pausing the effects of the presentation? He couldn’t help but worry for the poor pup. He made a mental note to talk to Meg and Rowena about his questions as soon as he got the chance.

“Big brother, I brought you some food.” Dean lifted his head and peered up - and up and up - at the gigantic frame of his brother. Sam finally dropped down beside them, setting a few pieces of fish aside for Krissy. “I figured fish would be light and gentle on her stomach. For the big wolf, though,” he said with a smirk, “I got fish _and_ deer.” He held a morsel out in the flat of his palm to hand feed his brother.

Being presented with his food, Dean felt his instincts prickle and his hackles raise. He fought them back down and moved closer, eating the offered food from Sam’s hands. Sam continued to feed him until it was all gone, then he stroked Dean’s fur slowly. The alpha grumbled in his chest and leaned into his brother’s touch.

“If you’re still okay staying with Krissy, I’d really like to go stretch my legs for a bit. We have some randy alphas who are anxious to get a chance to spend time with Willa, but Cas is _not_ having it. I was going to drag him with me to do border check and get him away from her for a little while.” He took Dean’s snort and huff of breath as the wolfy laugh it was at Castiel’s antics. Dean yipped softly and licked his brother’s cheek before pushing him towards the door with his snout. Sam laughed and stroked Krissy’s back softly before pressing a kiss to Dean’s snout and leaving the room. Dean got a drink from the water bucket before taking back up his spot with Krissy.

He rested off and on through the afternoon, waking each time Krissy did. He hauled her outside everytime she complained that she needed to be sick - and sick, she was - and stood guard while she took care of business, carried her back inside, made her drink, made her nibble on enough food that she would have even just a small amount in her tummy. Donna and Gabriel periodically came in to be with their daughter, but Dean still didn’t leave her side. It was his job as Krissy’s High Alpha to take care of her and be there for her, and he took his job _very_ seriously. He held her through every shiver, groomed her chest to help her work the croupy cough out, doted on her when she woke up, and made sure he reminded her that Sammy was just outside running around and would be back with her very soon. She seemed to really perk up when he told her funny stories about Sammy as a pup.

Periodically, other wolves would come see Krissy, some on paws, others on feet. She got lots of love from her packmates. He managed to talk to Rowena about his concerns over her presentation while Meg kept Krissy occupied. Rowena assured him that her natural biology couldn’t be tricked out itself, that only her brain could mask the symptoms. So while she was still going through her presentation changes, she just wasn’t feeling them. He thanked Mother Earth for Krissy at least getting a break there.

By the time Sam got back, Krissy had stopped coughing, was keeping food down, and her temperature was rising back to normal. She even got up, wagging her tail and jumping around when her favorite alpha came back.

 ** _Sammy, Sammy! My tummy is geddin’ aaallllllll betters! Are you the one that brought me yummy fishies to eat?_** Sam chuckled and leaned down to nuzzle his girl, a happy and relieved smile on his face to see her beginning to feel better, and to hear her speaking a little more clearly.

**_You bet I was._ **

**_Oh, thank you thank you thank you a’pha! And now are you here to play wif me?_** Krissy wound herself around and around, dashing between Sam’s legs then bouncing around in front of him before doing it all over again. Gabriel, who happened to be lounging around in human form with Dean and Krissy when Sam came back, just laughed at her antics. Sam flopped down and pawed at the little brown wolf.

 ** _Dean, you might want to go check on Willa. When we got back from running perimeter - everything was normal, by the way - she was, uh…_** Sam cast a glance over at Krissy who was play attacking his tail. **_Finished with… things… and looked pretty worn down. Castiel immediately took up his spot by her again, and I spent a little time with her, but I think she could benefit from having her Alpha close by. I’ve got this rugrat taken care of, so you go see to our Omega._**

 ** _Thanks, little brother._** Dean leaned down to nuzzle Sam, then Krissy, then accepted a hug from Gabe, scenting along the side of his face.

“Leaving, Dean-o?” Dean woofed softly in response. “Okay. Thanks for taking care of my spawn. You’re a good Alpha.” Gabe smiled and patted Dean’s head. Dean huffed in response, embarrassed at the thanks, before loping from the room and out of the Pack Den. He trotted out to his den, ready to hear from Willa all about her day with the other alphas.

*~*~*~*

When Willa woke the morning after the last night of the full moon, it was to Dean running his fingers through her coat. She remembered barely waking up right around sunrise. Dean had shifted and was going to take a walk to the rock, spend a few minutes in the morning air before everyone was up and around. Willa declined his offer to join in, shifting and curling up into a ball. She was asleep again before he even made it out of the den.

Now, Dean was leaning against the den wall, his fingers gliding slowly through her soft, white fur. She yawned and opened her eyes, peering up at his strong jaw and high cheekbones.

 _So handsome,_ she thought happily. She couldn’t believe after everything she’d been through, that this amazing, kind, gorgeous wolf was her mate. She sat up in front of him, just about at eye level with the way he leaned. She wagged her tail and woofed quietly at him. He grinned and ruffled her ears.

“I need to go spend some time with the pack, check on Krissy. You still game for me sending an alpha in?” Willa turned in a circle excitedly and barked, then howled quietly at him. She could feel his amusement filtering in through their bond, slightly duller than when they were in matching forms - both wolves or both human - but there nonetheless.

“And who might my lovely lady be interested in spending time with this morning?” Willa cocked her head, thinking. A black, fluffy wolf came to mind and made her wag her tail. She stared up at Dean, pushing the image through the bond. She knew he had received it when he smirked and scratched at her neck.

“Good choice. I’ll go get him. Have fun, and remember that you can change your mind, or slow down, or pause if you need to at any time.” Willa crawled into Dean’s lap, lightly licking at his face. He chuckled and hugged her around her fluffy neck, nuzzling into her fur. He pulled back and looked down into her bright yellow eyes, and smiled before whispering softly, “I love you, little Omega.” He poured as much of his emotion into their bond as he could, needing her to understand the truth of his words.

Willa lit up, purring as much as a non-feline could do, and rubbed all over Dean, scent marking him, whining and yipping happily. Dean laughed and let her crawl all over him, sensing her reciprocated feelings flowing back to him. 

“Okay, Sassy girl. Let me up and I’ll go get Cas for you.” Willa let him get up and he gave her one last stroke through the fur on her neck before leaving his den. Willa laid down and watched out the mouth of the den as he shifted and shook then bound off towards the wolves mingling around in the morning sun. She waited until she saw that Dean sent Castiel her way before moving deeper into the den where the cold winter air wasn’t quite as strong.

The sound of footsteps alerted her to Cas’s arrival. She turned and looked up at him, enjoying the view of his body. His dark, nearly black hair was messy and thick. His bright blue eyes, the same ones she saw every time Lucifer looked at her, were watching her with the sparkle of a happy alpha. His pink lips, slightly chapped, were stretched into a playful smirk, like he enjoyed her slow perusal of his body. A sharp jawline, covered in stubble, dipped down to a sinewy neck that she couldn’t wait to get her mouth on.

His skin was tanned and stretched over taut muscles. Broad shoulders led to arms with bulging biceps, tight forearms, large hands with long fingers. She nearly purred again thinking of having those hands on her body. His chest had a sparse sprinkling of dark hair, and his nipples were as pink as his lips. He was thick with muscles in his abs, though they weren’t as sharply defined as say, Sam’s, but you could see the strength in that build.

Willa could honestly say she’d never looked at someone’s belly button and thought _‘damn that’s a sexy belly button’_ but here she was, thinking just that. It probably had something to do with the fact that it sat between the two sexiest hip bones in the universe - and to say she couldn’t wait to chew on those was like calling the Rockies just a smattering of molehills - and began the trail of dark hair leading to a long, thick, uncut cock that was already thickening right before her eyes. His thighs were thicker than even Sam’s, though not as thick as Benny’s. Even his calves were pure, corded muscle.

“As much as I’m enjoying the way your scent smells when you stare at me like that, I’d really love it if you shifted. If you want us to shift back later we can, but… I’m dying to kiss you.” Cas kneeled beside Willa, running his hand under her chin slowly. She licked his hand once before pushing through the shift.

“Hello, Willa.”

“Hi, Cas.”

Cas sat down and leaned against the wall of the den, watching the Omega as he patted his lap. Willa took a moment to assess whether she was feeling any anxiety, and was pleased to realize that she felt nothing but excitement, happiness, and desire. She straddled Cas’s thick thighs and wrapped her arms around his neck, fiddling with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“I’m sure our Alpha took very good care of you, but I still feel the need to ask: how are you, after what happened last night?”

Willa looked up into his blue, blue eyes. She ran the pads of her fingertips up and down the rough stubble of his cheeks, thinking over her answer.

“I’m much better now. It was scary, Cas. I know now, looking back, that Luci didn’t mean to harm me in any way, and I’m not angry at him. I just hope that he remembers to take it easy from now on.” Cas nodded and lightly tapped Willa’s nose.

“My twin isn’t a bad wolf. He’s just… hm… Over-exuberant? He dives head first into everything he does, usually with a healthy dose of mischief on his mind, and doesn’t think about the consequences. He’s a little self-centered and a little immature. But he’s not mean, or evil. I’m glad that you don’t think that about him. I agree that he made a mistake, but he’s very anxious to be able to talk to you and apologize.”

Willa nodded and kept gently stroking his stubble with the sensitive pads of her fingers. The feel of it was mesmerizing. She followed the line of his prickly jaw up to his ears. Directly below his right ear was a thick, jagged, white scar. She turned his head and traced the scar slowly.

“How did this happen, alpha?” She could smell his scent change with the barest hint of shame when she asked. Before she could respond and tell him he didn’t have to share if it made him embarrassed, he answered.

“Like I said, my brother can be over-exuberant sometimes. He disagreed with the role I was taking in Claire’s life, and felt like I was overstepping boundaries while also neglecting my role as a pack alpha. We argued; Lucifer used to have quite the temper. He told me we might as well cut my knot off since I was acting like a beta. I tried to walk away, but turning my back to him was a bad response. He hates that, always has. I think in the back of my mind I remembered that and turned from him on purpose. We fought. It was a pretty bad one. When I had my back to him, he lunged, took me down. All I remember was teeth and claws, seeing red, feeling angry and defensive and humiliated. I wanted to run and hide, but also wanted to hurt him back for doing that to me. I couldn’t believe my own twin was being so hateful towards me. I don’t even know how long we were at each other before someone was able to get John. Lucifer got a good bite in before John broke us apart. The scar is where his canine tooth dug into my neck. Because of the angle, the other canine tooth just scraped skin.” Willa frowned and wrapped her arms tighter around his shoulders.

“Cas, why were you embarrassed about telling me that?”

The alpha smiled sadly.

“Because, little Omega, not only do I not want to further damage your view of my brother since - in spite of his actions last night - he is trying to settle better within the pack and within himself, but… I also don’t want to damage your view of me.”

Willa shushed him gently before kissing his cheek.

“I do think that Lucifer needs a swift kick in the ass, but I believe you when you say he’s changing for the better. It doesn’t happen overnight. And Dean wouldn’t keep him around if he was a danger to anyone in this pack. I also think that you should stand up to him more often, more harshly. I know he’s your twin, but it’s okay for you to be assertive and put him back in his place when he steps out of it. In fact, I think it would get through to him more _because_ he’s your twin. Does that make sense?” Willa cocked her head and Cas mimicked it before smiling and nodding, cupping her cheek gently.

“You are wise beyond your years, Willa,” he said softly. She smiled and shrugged.

“Now then, about that ‘damaging my view of you’, you didn’t, and could never do that. I’m not even quite sure what would make you think anything about what you just said would make me feel that way.”

“I guess it was the idea that you might agree with Lucifer that by taking care of Claire was wrong.”

“Well, I don’t think that. I think she needed it, and I think you needed it, and I think Jody needed it. I’d love to hear more about your relationship with her. But first...” Willa turned in his arms and settled against him, her back to his chest, and pulled his arms tight around her. She let out a happy sigh and relaxed, linking their fingers. “Okay, now I’m ready for story time.”

*~*~*~*

Castiel nearly purred at the scent of happy Omega ruminating from the woman in his arms. He gave a contented huff as he nosed along her neck, taking in her sweet smell. If she wanted a story, a story is what she’d get.

“Once upon a time, there lived a small but happy pack of wolves in the mountains. It was well into the rainy season when a heavily pregnant wolf named Jody, and her young pup Alex sought the little pack out. Their alpha had passed and they needed a new pack. Since they had a friend in this little pack, they had hoped that they would be welcomed, and the High Alpha, a strong leader by the name of John did in fact welcome them with open arms. It wasn’t long after they joined the pack that the pregnant alpha went into labor. At the time, the High Alpha was running patrol. He wasn’t there to help get her to the medical den where the nurses, Meghara and Rowena, would be able to guide her through the birth. Luckily there was another wolf, Castiel, there who could help her. Poor Jody, without the alpha father of the pup there to aid in the birth, and without a High Alpha there to relax her, was in much pain. Castiel couldn’t stand the thought of leaving her with no one to help, so he decided to stay. When the little blonde pup was born, Jody had just enough time to say her name - Claire - before fainting from the pain and exhaustion. The nurses handed the pup to Castiel while they tended to her. When he looked down at the tiny little bundle between his paws, how tiny and defenseless she was, he was smitten. He had always wanted pups of his own. When Jody woke and could care for her pup, it broke Castiel’s heart to leave them. Jody must have sensed the bond forming between them, because she asked him to stay and help look after the pup. ‘She’ll need a father figure in her life, Castiel’ Jody had said. ‘Be that for her.’ So, he stayed. And as Claire grew, so did their bond. He was more like a big brother to her - a combination of father figure and friend - but they always remained close. He still wants pups of his own, but he’ll always have a special place in his heart for Claire.”

Cas rubbed his nose along the curve of Willa’s neck as he thought back on all the times he’s shared with Claire, and thinks about how much he’s always longed for a pup of his own. He lifted his head and smiled when the little Omega turned back around in his arms and wrapped herself snug around him. She slotted her thighs along his, feet tucked back behind her, hips pressed as close to his as they could be without him being inside her. She wrapped her around around his neck.

“Such a sweet, strong Alpha,” she murmured as she nuzzled him. Her words made him shiver and blush. “I think it’s wonderful that you love pups that much, and want them. Anyone who says that makes you less of an alpha is an idjit.” Cas laughed and pressed a gentle, appreciative kiss to Willa’s forehead.

“Thank you, little Omega.”

“And Cas?” Her voice dropped to a silky, seductive murmur. “I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t making me drip just thinking about you getting me pregnant.” She dipped her head and peeked up at him through her lashes just as she did a slow grind against his - suddenly and rapidly filling - cock. He slid his hands down her sides to her hips, guiding her back and forth against him. He could feel the slip and slide of her slick-drenched pussy against him.

“Yeah? You want that, Willa? Want me to breed you up, fill you so good with my seed that you catch? Little Omega growing thick with my pup?”

Willa whimpered and nodded, her face flushing red and her eyes blowing wide. She threaded her fingers up into his hair and pulled back, making him groan softly at the tug. She lowered her mouth directly above his so every word she spoke would not be heard by his ears, but felt by his lips.

“Need you, Alpha, need you to knot me, pump me full. Want to have your pups.”

Cas growled and pressed his lips tightly to hers, kissing her deeply. He pulled her thighs wider apart, opening her up and making her drip slick onto his lap. Slipping one hand between them, he moved his finger in slow circles against her clit, swallowing her gasps and moans. He worked her up slowly until she was clenching around nothing, her hole spasming with need to be filled. He pushed two fingers into her slick channel, his thumb taking up the slow circling of her clit. With his free hand he gripped her hair, guiding her head back so he could feast against her neck. He could feel, hear, _smell_ her climax approaching. The way she rode his hand with abandon, her head thrown back and eyes closed, hands wrapped around his shoulders. Just as she was about to fall over the precipice, her body tensing and muscles squeezing around his fingers, he pulled his hand from her body, grabbed her by the hips and lifted her to her feet. 

“Wha…” she said dazedly as her body eased. She blinked confusedly down at Cas, who was grinning up at her. He watched, rubbing her thighs slowly, as she came completely back to herself. Once her eyes lost the haze of near-orgasm and she smirked back at him, he wrapped his hands around the back of her thighs and pressed, guiding her forward until the apex of her thighs was right in front of him.

In a move that nearly made Willa come from how hot it was, and had Cas’s cock leaking, knot swelling, he leaned forward until his nose was brushing her folds. He nuzzled directly against her clit and inhaled deeply, exhaling a growl that she could feel vibrating across her skin.

“Smell so good, Omega. So slick and fertile and sweet,” Cas barely heard her moan out her appreciation; he was too busy darting his tongue between her lips for a taste. When the sweet tang of her slick hit his taste buds he growled again. He suckled at her clit before flicking his tongue deeper into her pussy, making her thighs quiver and her breath catch. He took his time lapping her up, holding her up by her ass with his left hand and hip with his right hand. He swirled his tongue, plunged it inside before moving back to her clit. He nipped and sucked and slurped on her, feasted on her. 

Cas could feel Willa rapidly approaching a second orgasm, so while he suckled on her clit he also slid two fingers into her dripping hole, crooking them forward against her g-spot. She bucked against his mouth, moaning loudly when he hit it. He smirked, moving his tongue in hard strokes against her clit, and furiously rubbed that magical spot inside her. 

“F… fuck Casti… Cast… Cas! Cas, CasCas _Cas_!” Willa squealed as she squirted slick down his hand and arm, squirt after squirt of her slick covering his skin. He could feel her pussy clenching and her clit pulsing. He kept rubbing and seconds later she shot again, a keening wail falling from her throat. It dripped down her thighs and onto his. He pressed his fingers hard against her before yanking them out while at the same time biting her clit, pulling the third gush of slick from her body. It shot out, covered Cas’s chest, ran in rivulets down his abs to his cock. He shot a hand down, gripping the base of his cock and squeezing hard to stave off the orgasm that snuck up on him from the show.

Willa dropped to her knees then back onto her back, her legs akimbo. Cas watched her with a smile as she caught her breath. He could see her breasts shaking with every pant, eventually slowing down. She leaned up on her hands and stared at him with wide eyes.

“That was incredible.” Cas chuckled softly and Willa grinned.

“Thank you, little Omega. And now, your perfect little pussy is slick and open and ready for me to lock my knot in you and pump you full of my cum until your heavy with it. Keep it locked in tight until you’re caught with my pup.”

Willa gasped and dropped her head back, rolling her hips against the open air. When she looked back at him, her glorious yellow eyes were dark with lust again. Her answer was music to his ears.

“Yes, want your knot now Alpha.”

Cas smiled a slow, predatory smile. He stood up, cock stiff and erect against his pelvis. “Oh, and Willa?” He waited until she dragged her gaze from his crotch to his eyes. “Don’t shift.”

*~*~*~*

 _Don’t shift? What the…_ He must have picked up on the confusion Willa was feeling, because he smirked again. Then without another seconds hesitation, he dropped, shifting, and landed on his paws with his head low to the ground. He shook out his black coat before, without moving his head even an inch, staring her down with his piercing blue eyes.

Comprehension hit Willa like a stone to the head. He wanted to breed her in his wolf form while she remained in her human form. Excitement and arousal washed over her. Standing with his paws apart, head low, cock handing heavy and wet from its sheath, Cas looked every bit the dangerous predator sexual fantasy he portrayed.

Without taking his eyes off of her, he slowly stalked forward, his nostrils flaring. He was surely picking up her ever heightening scent of arousal. Willa crawled backwards on her hands, instinct telling her to back away slowly from the dangerous hunter.

And he _was_ hunting her. There wasn’t a single cell in her body that wasn’t aware that she was very much the prey right now.

It was turning her on like _crazy_.

They both moved slowly, Alpha stalking Omega, until Willa’s back hit the wall behind her. Her chest heaved heavily with each breath, her peaked arousal saturating the air around them. His testosterone-thick scent matched hers note for note; the two scents rose and wound in each other, making an intoxicating bouquet for their noses.

“Alpha,” Willa whimpered. Castiel growled ferally, bearing his sharp teeth at her. If she wasn’t so sure he would never harm a hair on her head, she would be incredibly intimidated by the display. As it was, she couldn’t contain the rush of adrenaline through her body, nor the gush of slick between her legs. He stalked closer until his face was right in front of hers. She dropped her eyes submissively and heard the pleased rumble build in his chest. She closed her eyes, panting heavily, when he gently closed his jaws around her neck. The pressure was gentle, a barely there prick against her skin. He pulled lightly, urging her forward and away from the wall. She went willingly, letting him guide her onto her hands and knees. When he let go of her with an affectionate lick to her cheek, she dropped down onto her arms, canting her hips up in presentation to him.

Willa groaned softly when she felt Castiel licking at her tender clit. He licked up through her folds before nipping at her hip and mounting her. He lined his leaking cock up with her pussy and slid inside, slower than she thought he would. The feeling of his front legs wrapped against her hips, his fur rubbing against her bare skin was beyond intoxicating. His cock while in wolf form was a completely different feeling within her body. The shape, the size, even the temperature was different. It was intense in a way she wasn’t used to feeling.

With another growl in her ear, Castiel began moving, his movements sharp and fast. Willa gasped and moaned, thrusting back against him, feeling his knot swelling with each thrust. He nipped at the back of her neck, hard enough to draw blood but not hard enough to be a mating bite. She could feel the warm trickle of blood along her skin, and felt him thrust harder as he licked it up. It drove her wild, made her burn from the inside out with desire for him feeling the affect her blood had on him.

“Alpha, alpha, please!” she wailed as he pounded into her. He nipped and bit down her back, drawing little pools of blood before lapping at them, smearing them across her skin. With one last hard thrust, he shoved his swollen knot inside Willa’s tight channel, pushing her over the edge headfirst into her orgasm. The moment he was locked inside her, he bend sideways over her and lowered his head to the wide curve of her hip, biting down hard. 

Willa cried out in a hot mix of pleasure and pain from his sharp wolf teeth piercing through her skin. Cas lifted his bloodstained muzzle and howled long and proud, and the urge to shift and howl with him hit Willa hard. She looked over her shoulder at him, seeing her blood on his face, his thick fur mussed from their vigorous coupling. She slid a hand beneath her and pressed it against her stomach, hoping they really were creating a pup right this second. The soft rumble and cold nose against her stomach told her Cas was thinking the very same thing.

They waited out his knot with Cas laying completely on top of her. Instead of feeling smothered, Willa just felt safe and content. She knew by the way Cas would snuffle his nose against her neck that he was enjoying her happy scent as well. She could smell the same notes of happiness in his scent as well.

Castiel’s knot had barely gone down before he was shifting and pressing right back into her, anxious to keep every drop of seed inside her to increase the chance of her catching. He kissed along the back of her neck while slowly grinding his rapidly hardening cock into her.

“Such a good Omega,” he whispered. “Taking it so good, can’t wait to see you bred up with my pups.” He carefully flipped Willa over so they were face to face, never pulling out, and threaded his fingers up into her hair as he rocked into her slow and easy. Willa loved being able to kiss Cas, look up into his bright blue eyes. It didn’t take long before he was wringing another orgasm from her body, the peak cresting and washing over her like a wave. He followed after her, his knot locking them together again. While they waited out this knot, Cas held Willa and doted on her. She soaked up the praise and adoration that spilled from him, loving the cherished feeling of being in his arms. When his knot went down, he shifted again and they went through the process all over again.

They spent the next couple of hours continuously connected, Cas pumping her womb full of cum until Willa felt bloated from it. Each time they laid together to wait out his knot, he laid over her, letter her snuggle into his fur and brush her fingers through it while he groomed her and kept her close, covered, and protected. She found herself feeling amused by it and loving every second.

After knotting together one last time, they were lying in silence, Willa nearly asleep from the exertion, when Lucifer peeked in the den. Willa smelled him and poked her head out from beneath Cas’s chest. Just as she opened her mouth to welcome Luci, Cas let out a feral growl and bared his teeth menacingly. It was nothing like what he had done earlier to Willa to display his dominance and prowess. This was all mean, mad Alpha protecting his mate.

“Aw, come on, brother. You’ve been in here with her for ages. You gotta share our Omega.” Cas growled louder and snapped his jaws. Willa could feel him shaking, wanting to lunge and attack, but unable since he was still connected to her.

“Luce, we’re still connected, and I think that’s the only thing keeping him from coming at you. You might go see what our _Alpha_ is up to,” Willa said with a meaningful glance, trying to convey her message to Lucifer without Cas - in his primal state of mind - picking up on it.

“Smart thinking, Willa,” Luci winked and wiggled his fingers at her in farewell before slowly backing out of the cave, careful not to turn his back on Cas while he was still acting feral. When he returned, he had Sam and Benny with him, and Cas and Willa were no longer connected.

 ** _Heya, Cas._** Sam stayed at the edge of the den and watched Cas closely. It seemed that the other wolf had mostly pulled out of his ferality since he was just smothering the little white wolf and grooming her slowly, but not growling at the new ‘intruders’. Sam wagged his tail before offering, **_Will you come run the border with me and Benny while Dean is tending to Krissy? I’m sure Luce would love a chance to talk to our Omega and spend some time with her. You know he’ll take great care of her while you’re gone._**

 ** _I think that’s a great idea,_** Willa piped up from her ‘dome of Cas fur’. She nudged at him, nipping lightly at his chest. **_Let me up, Alpha._** Cas huffed a sigh and rose up, not letting Willa get far from him before he was crowding her again and rubbing along her side, saturating her in his scent. Willa just nuzzled him back before pushing a paw against him and shoving.

 ** _Alright, alright. But I don’t want to be gone long._** Cas pouted as he stalked out of the den, Sam and Benny on his heels. She watched the three lope away before turning her attention to Lucifer.

As soon as her eyes made contact with his, he ducked down and bared his neck. His show of submission made her heart swell with affection. She walked closer, seeing the way he kept his eyes averted. She could see the sadness and fear in them though. Fear of being rejected, she figured. She dropped down to his level and licked a slow stripe across his bared neck.

 ** _I forgive you._** Luci lifted his head a bit to look at her, awe and wonder in his eyes now.

 ** _You really do?_** Willa nodded. **_You are so much more than any of us deserve, you know? I can’t tell you how sorry I am for losing myself. I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t want to mate me after that display. I’m just happy you can forgive me._**

**_Well now, who said anything about not mating? In fact, I’ve heard that the best way to overcome a disagreement is make-up sex. Don’t you agree?_ **

Lucifer took immense pleasure in lovingly showing her just how much he really did agree - and how much he really was sorry for the way he acted. By the time they were tied together to wait out his knot, his mating bite bright red against her left butt cheek of all places, Willa once again felt like all was right with the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay another chapter!! so sorry for the wait, guys! I had surgery and the recovery wasn't going to well. multiple trips to the hospital, severe dehydration, etc, but i'm doing much much better!
> 
> shout out to rosie-posie for the awesome beta-ing job! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I have now created a [Tumblr](http://acklesbbykate3178.tumblr.com)! I post updates here for this story, as well as "art" (edited pictures) of the wolves that I created!! So come follow me there!


End file.
